A Captive's Journal
by cucumbermelon3200
Summary: Sam is immune to Wraith feeding. She thought it would be a gift--a tactical advantage... she never expected it would land her here. Sam/Jack, John/Elizabeth, some Ronon/Teyla. SEE FULL SUMMARY INSIDE
1. Chapter 1

**Copyright: I own nothing**

**Summary: Takes place after the events of The Kindred pt.1. During a rescue attempt for Teyla, the team, including Sam, John, Rodney, and Ronon, are captured. They escape, but Sam gets left behind. Three weeks later, she is found on the remains of a destroyed Wraith planet. The recovery is long and painful, but when she finally speaks, Sam has news to bring them… about Elizabeth. There's John/Elizabeth later, but it's a very Sam-heavy fic, so don't read if it's not your thing. By the way, this is kind of AU in that Teyla is rescued from Michael after they find Carson, and pretty much everything after Kindred pt.2 is different.**

**Rated T for torture, violence, quite possibly language; nothing too bad though **

The hum of the incoming wormhole seemed to echo throughout the city and the moment it sounded in the nearby corridor, John was racing into the control room. He nearly collided with Woolsey, but made little effort to excuse himself and rather stepped rudely in front of him to hover over Chuck.

"Who is it?" he asked.

As Chuck typed, Rodney appeared beside him and repeated John's question.

"Receiving Major Lorne's IDC," the technician finally reported.

Lorne and his team had been assigned the mission of "cleaning up" after their latest attack on a Wraith home world they had gained Intel on. In other words, their orders were to scavenge for any left over technology and if they found any survivors, kill them.

John looked to the gate expectantly as it locked into place, and Woolsey scurried around the two men to locate a place to stand. The gate kawooshed open and fell back on itself, calmly rippling for a few painfully long moments before a _glup_ sound signified the first incoming traveler.

It was Lieutenant Brown, closely followed by Captain Hales and Major Lorne, and then what's-his-face, but the last of Lorne's team didn't seem to register to those watching from the control room because they were instead focused on the fifth figure draped over Lorne's shoulders.

It was a woman, from the looks of it. Her clothing was standard BDU's, though it was hard to tell at first because they were so ripped and mangled, and the once green pants seemed to have grown brownish in color. Dead, unmoving hands hung lifelessly over the floor, and rusty dog tags swung eerily back and forth between them. Her body was covered in blood and grime, and it was almost impossible to determine the victim's skin or hair color, but the few, lighter colored strands implied blond.

Lorne looked up at the men, his expression showing sadness and disbelief, and he shook his head. But John and Rodney didn't meet his gaze. They were staring in utter shock and dread at the woman he carried on his back. The med team had begun to filter into the room. John supposed he had been so frozen he hadn't heard anyone call them, but he was racing down the steps now, Rodney hot on his heels.

He arrived just as Lorne was lying the unconscious (or dead, he couldn't tell) woman down on the stretcher, and he stopped dead in his tracks as his suspicions were confirmed. The woman lying on the stretcher was definitely not a Wraith casualty brought back to be studied. It was his commanding officer.

"Oh my god."

Author's Note: Yay! I'm really looking forward to writing this story, so I hope you enjoy it. Chapters will be posted as I finish them, and comments would be uber appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Aurthor's Note: Sorry, I should have said this story starts sometime in the middle of Kindred part 1--after Teyla is kidnapped but before she is rescued. Anyway, thanks for the comments! Here's the next chapter:

_Three Weeks Earlier_

Sam sighed, pacing up and down the length of the cell.

It had been a simple search and rescue operation, one more in a line of unsuccessful missions. At first, Sam had been sending out multiple teams at a time to search for Teyla, but now their list of possible planets was growing slim, and she couldn't continue to exhaust resources like this. They'd thought this gate address was hopeful, and it was the first they'd received in almost a week. Sam had decided to join Sheppard's team on the mission herself, but she expected to find one of Michael's hive ships. She didn't expect it would turn out like this.

"Do you mind?" Rodney snapped from where he was slumped against the wall. Sam stopped pacing for a moment and glared at him with narrowed eyes. "I mean, it's not like we haven't been captured by the Wraith before. It's not like this is _new_ for any of us."

Sam frowned at his smug attitude and continued to pace. So he'd managed to get himself captured by the enemy. Yippee. That doesn't make him a soldier. That doesn't give him bragging rights or anything.

Sam was frustrated. Of all the possible scenarios that could've played out on this mission, or all the planets they'd been to, it had to be the one _she_ decided to go to.

John tossed tiny pebbles at the wall and his eyes followed Sam as she paced, somewhat amused. Ronon glared down at him, as though expecting he should make her stop somehow, because she was making them all restless, but John only grinned and continued to toss pebbles.

Finally, Sam slowed and leaned back against the wall, beginning to slide down it.

"So," she said. "I take it you guys haven't come up with any bright ideas?"

Rodney frowned, looking bored. "Oh, yes. I've just been waiting for your permission to share them with the class."

Sam scowled. "Well, Mr. I've-been-captured-by-the-Wraith-20-times, ever manage to actually escape, or did you just master the getting captured part?"

Rodney feigned laughter. "Oh, hah-hah," Sam rolled her eyes.

John slouched lazily against the wall. "When we don't report back they'll send a rescue team."

"At which point, they'll get thrown in here with us." Rodney quickly finished for him.

John smiled widely. "Well," he said, as the other two glared at the pessimistic scientist. "The more the merrier."

At that point, they were interrupted by the opening of the cell. Sam backed away as two muscular, heavily armed Wraith entered, followed by a scrawnier, unmasked one. Ronon, who had been leaning against the far wall, straightened up, prepared to defend himself and his team mates if need be.

The scrawny Wraith sneered at the four prisoners. "Which one of you is the leader?"

"I am," Sam and John said at the same time, taking a step forward. Sam looked over at John with a mixture of annoyance and amusement, and John silently apologized and backed off. The Wraith did not look impressed. He looked back and forth between the two before he made his decision.

"Take them both."

Ronon made an attempt to intercept them but one of the Wraith had already grabbed Sam, and the other one threw Ronon against the wall before seizing John and roughly shoving him out of the cell. Ronon was quick to recover, and lunged forward once more but the cell had already sealed shut.

Sam and John were led, or rather shoved through a series of narrow corridors, all strange in texture and color. They looked quite familiar to John, who had been aboard Wraith hives many times, but this was still a little new to Sam.

Finally, they reached a large, open room (or at least, large compared to the corridors) which also looked eerily familiar to John. He sighed as he was forced to his knees in the middle of the room. Wraith hive ships really did all look the same.

The Wraith who had been guarding them stalked off to stand by the doors, and Sam and John exchanged wary looks. Just then, they could feel a presence behind them and they realized they were being circled. They both stiffened.

The stranger seemed to appear out of nowhere before them, and they realized it was a female Wraith—a queen probably. She hissed menacingly, hovering over them, perhaps too close for comfort.

"Why have you come here?" she demanded, her voice hoarse and shallow, like that of a sickly cat.

John shrugged. "Just checking out the place."

The Wraith only grinned, a horrible distasteful grin and glared down at Sheppard, coming to stand directly in front of him. She slowly extended long nailed fingernails to stroke his jaw as she continued her interrogation.

"You are the ones who reside in the city of the Ancients," she observed. "_You_… are the one called Sheppard."

John frowned, clenching his teeth in the effort to resist. "Well…" he grunted. "It's good to know I'm popular."

The Wraith grinned again and released him, taking interest in Carter instead. "But this one…" she said, as though speaking to herself. "This one I do not know of."

Sam only glared back at her, and her lips remained sealed. John gulped, trying to decide whether to try to draw her attention back to him or keep quiet.

"Tell me," the Wraith suggested. "What is the name of the planet you came from?"

Sam said nothing. If this Wraith knew enough to know who Sheppard was, then she knew they came from Earth. She was just trying to find out where Earth was.

The Wraith frowned when she got no response, and without warning, her hand jerked up to stop millimeters from Sam's face. Sam didn't flinch, but the searing pain in her head came as a surprise, and caused her face to contort in agony. John had to restrain himself not to lunge at her attacker.

The Wraith grinned again, pleased to see her victim in pain. As if high off of something, she said, "How many humans occupy your world?"

Sam tried to look defiant, but she was shuddering trying to keep this thing out of her mind.

"Let her go, she won't tell you anything!" John shouted, unable to contain himself.

Sam was released and let out a heavy breath as the Wraith paced back over to John. John glared at her, hatred evident in his eyes. She only stared down at him for a few moments, as though deciding what to do with him. Finally, she jerked her head up to one of the guards standing by.

"Return him to his cell," she ordered, and the Wraith marched over and hauled him to his feet.

John tried to make eye contact with Sam, give her some look of support, but Sam just stared blankly at the ground before her as he was dragged off.

He disappeared from sight and the Wraith began to pace in front of her prisoner.

"You have a strong mind," she commented, to which Sam had no response. "Perhaps it might be more open without the distraction."

"I won't tell you anything," Sam said simply, repeating John's words.

She felt a cold, clammy hand under her chin and she was being forced to look her captor in the eye once more. The Wraith looked smug and unconcerned by this statement.

"Tell me," she hissed. "Do you not fear death?"

V

John stumbled slightly as he was shoved back inside the cell. Ronon straightened attentively and Rodney quickly got to his feet.

"What happened? Where's Sam?"

John frowned, looking ashamed of himself. "She's still up there."

"What!? Why?"

He shook his head, void of an explanation.

"John," Rodney persisted. "What happened?"

John was opening his mouth to speak, but suddenly, they could hear heavy footsteps again, and John faced the cell door, looking suspicious.

Two more Wraith soldiers, (or perhaps the same ones, John couldn't tell) appeared on the other side of the enclosure, each with a large hand around one of Sam's arms. John held his ground as the cell was opened again and Sam, shoved inside.

"Sam, what happened!?" Rodney asked, trying to sound concerned, but growing impatient since he was asking the question for the third time.

Sam stared at him, her eyes wide with fear and confusion. "I don't know."

Just as she said it, the cell was being opened again and three more Wraith stormed in. Two of them were soldiers. The other was not. It—he did in fact have a face, and a very distinctive one at that.

He was pale white in color, and there was a large black tattoo, (somewhat resembling the markings they'd seen on Todd) covering half his face and continuing down his spine. His hair was long and white, and he was muscular, (though not as much as the soldiers) and wore heavy armor. His small black eyes scanned the room until they landed on Sam, and his snarl deepened.

He motioned to one of the guards and it lowered its weapon, advancing on her. Sam backed away, but the others realized too late what was happening. John and Ronon both lunged, but the other guard intercepted Ronon and the first one easily knocked John to the ground.

"No!" he shouted, rolling himself over to attack again just as Sam was pinned against the wall by the Wraith's massive feeding hand.

She held tightly to the creature's forearm, clenching her teeth through the pain. It felt as though the life was being suctioned out of her. Ronon stopped struggling for a moment and watched in amazement with the others as her attacker slowly went down, knees buckled, and she collapsed with him, scooting away from the dead corpse as much as possible.

The tattooed Wraith let out a howl of outrage, storming towards her and stepping over the lifeless body. Sam was still staring at it in shock when the Wraith's sizable hand closed around her throat and lifted her off the ground.

"How is this possible?" he demanded. His voice was deep and grotesque, and reminded her of the orks in Lord of the Rings. Once again, Sam said nothing.

The Wraith cried out in fury again and threw her to the ground, then stormed off and allowed the left over guards to retrieve the dead body.

When they were gone, the team hurried over to huddle at Sam's side. She was already getting up, and John assisted, putting a hand on her back to help her sit up.

"Colonel, you alright?" he questioned, concern evident in his voice.

Sam brought her hand to her chest and rubbed lightly where the feeding hand had struck her. "No…"

"What just happened?" Rodney asked, as though he'd missed something.

Sam squeezed her eyes shut and rested her forehead against her knuckles. She felt sick. "A Wraith fed on me, Rodney."

"Yeah, I know. So why aren't you dead?" Rodney asked, as though he thought it was the most fascinating thing in the world.

"It only fed on her for a couple of seconds," Ronon answered for her.

John raised his eyebrow. "It fed on her… and it's _dead_…" he reminded them.

Rodney frowned. "Oh god… you don't think she's been affected by the Hoffen drug?"

John shot him a look of disapproval. "The Hoffen drug doesn't kill instantly like that."

"Yeah, but still…"

"Rodney!" John warned. It was bad enough he was talking about her like she wasn't there, but now he was suggesting she'd been affected by an incurable disease. Rodney was silent, but his look of terror didn't go away.

"It's not the Hoffen drug," Sam said quietly. Her voice was scratchy and she gently continued to rub her chest as she lifted her head. "Jennifer would have picked that up."

"Well… what else could it be?" Rodney asked, seemingly disappointed his theory was being shot down.

"A natural immunity?" Ronon proposed. Rodney frowned.

"Oh yes, of all the possible people in this galaxy to have a natural immunity, it just happens to be Sam."

"Well maybe it's not natural," John said. He looked at Sam. "Right? I mean, who knows how many alien contagions you've been exposed to in your life time."

Rodney pouted, somewhat disappointed John had thought of something he hadn't.

Sam sat up as a thought came to her. "Jollinar…"

The men exchanged confused glances. "What?" Ronon asked, speaking for the group.

Sam lowered her arm now, counting on her heavy head to keep itself up. "The naquadah in my blood; it must somehow disrupt the Wraith's ability to feed."

Rodney was snapping his fingers now, obviously following where she was going. "Well that would make sense," he commented.

"What?" Ronon repeated, still not understanding.

John ignored him. "Yeah, and it explains why those Wraith were so freaked out," he said. "They would've never come across anything like this before."

"Like what?" Ronon asked again.

John gave him a sympathetic smile and patted him on the back. "I'll tell you later, buddy." Ronon frowned, but John was already addressing the rest of the team. "In the mean time, we need an escape plan. Ideas?"

"Not since the last time you asked," Rodney groaned.

John sighed, and looked to his other two candidates hopefully. Sam said nothing. Ronon looked between the three a few times before he decided to offer his advice.

"You get them in here. I'll get us out."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Thanks for the comments everybody! Keep them coming!

Backed against the wall, Ronon nodded to the others who were standing about in the cell. Sam and Rodney exchanged doubtful looks, but sighed and shifted their weight, prepared to carry out their plan.

John looked at Rodney. "Alright, Rodney. Go ahead."

"What!?" Rodney spoke in a sharp whisper. "I thought we agreed Sam was going to faint!"

Sam frowned. "Alright, fine then! I'll faint, you take out the Wraith."

Rodney glared at her but decided better then retort. Instead, he gave a sigh of defeat and nodded in response. John grinned in amusement and cleared out of the way.

Rodney hesitated a moment, as though he needed to get in character, and quickly collapsed, sprawled out on the floor.

John acted quickly, racing to the bars of their enclosure and rattling them.

"Hey! We need some help down here!"

The Wraith guards at the other end of the hall had apparently heard the thump, and were already on their way over to see what had happened. John backed up, letting them see.

"He just passed out," he explained. "He needs medical attention."

It was a classic trick. Only someone with half a brain wouldn't suspect it, but the Wraith didn't seem to, and they opened the cell without hesitation. John determined that they must be making up for their lack of brains with muscle.

The first Wraith entered and was making his way towards Rodney when Ronon made his move. He pushed off the wall, trapping the Wraith in a headlock and holding him there to the best of his ability. He struggled, and was stronger than Ronon. The only thing that was balancing the odds was that Ronon had him in a vulnerable position.

Hearing the commotion, the other Wraith rushed in and fired his weapon at the attacker, but Ronon used the first Wraith as a shield. Wraith number two aimed his weapon again, but this time it was kicked out of his hands by Sam.

He turned on her, striking her hard against the face and sending her flying across the room. John reacted immediately by snatching up the fallen weapon. The Wraith was turning towards him and he fired, rendering the second Wraith unconscious.

Rodney, who had scrambled over to one of the safer corners in the midst of the battle, slowly uncovered his face to discover the outcome. Ronon was busy disarming Wraith number one, already armed with one of the large Wraith guns, while John covered Wraith number two with a similar weapon. Sam was picking herself up after being thrown into a wall.

"You ok?" John asked.

Sam nodded. "Yeah I'm fine."

Ronon had located another weapon, and handed it to Sam. "Here."

Sam accepted it. "Thanks," she said, less than enthusiastically because she'd been given the smaller gun.

"Hey, what about me!?" Rodney whined, standing up, but Ronon had already scouted ahead, closely followed by Sam.

John sighed and did a quick search of the second Wraith, locating another stunner and handing it to him. Rodney scowled, but did not complain further.

"Let's go," John advised, and led the way to catch up with his other two teammates.

They made their way silently along the corridors, staying in tight formation. John halted the team with a sharp hand gesture as they came to a corner. He had spotted two patrolling Wraith headed their way, and quickly herded the group behind another wall as they passed.

John drew a sharp breath. That was too close for comfort. He turned to Rodney, who was wearing a look of anxious expectancy.

"Ok, Rodney, where are we going?"

"What!?" Rodney responded in a loud whisper, causing John to make a swift volume-lowering hand gesture. He complied, going on in a quieter tone. "How am I supposed to know?"

"Well, Rodney, I thought you knew your way around these things," John snapped, his tone impatient.

Rodney sighed, for he could never disagree with any statement concerning his intelligence. "Well, yes, I have studied some basic models…"

"McKay!" Sam interrupted, before he could get into any long explanations.

Rodney sighed again, and took a quick look around. "Ok, it's um… this way," he said, pointing down a corridor to their right. John clenched his teeth, sharing a somewhat doubtful expression with his CO before taking off in the direction Rodney indicated.

Despite having to avoid Wraith patrols and making a few wrong turns, the team made it to their exit much faster then they had expected. Rodney was beginning to explain how one would go about opening the door when suddenly, a loud horn began to sound throughout the ship. They all looked about, searching for the source of the noise.

"Damnet…" John and Sam said at the same time.

Rodney was still looking a little lost when Ronon decided to move on to plan B and blasted the door with Sam's stunner several times, leaving a large, smoking hole in the center of it. He handed the gun back to Sam, and she gave it an appreciative look. Apparently size wasn't everything.

Rodney was still frozen in shock, and John grabbed him by the vest and pulled him through the doorway they'd created. Sam and Ronon closely followed.

Outside, they broke into a sprint in the direction of the Stargate. The terrain was steep and grassy, with boulders scattered about in small groups. The gate was at the base of a large hill some forty yards away, but Wraith soldiers were beginning to flood out from other parts of the hive ship. The alarm must have been a security feature.

They took cover behind some boulders as the energy blasts began to whizz over their heads. They returned fire, pulling into formation again and falling back one at a time while they took turns providing cover.

They were almost to the gate, and Sam and John were crouching behind a boulder firing shots when Sam yelled, "Go! I'll cover!"

John didn't argue. He fell back, trusting she would follow after a quick ten count. Rodney had already dialed and he raced past him towards the open gate.

"Let's go!" he yelled, and Rodney and Ronon hurried after him.

After taking out two more Wraith with her stunner set on kill, Sam turned to follow but an she was struck in the back by an energy blast. She fell, stumbling down the slope a couple feet until she rolled to a stop and couldn't move.

She felt herself fading out of consciousness, and her world was going black around the edges. She blinked, and let unconsciousness take her as she watched Sheppard and his team escape through the Stargate.

V

The team was long overdue, and Keller was already standing ready with a medical team when they arrived. Sheppard stumbled through first, closely followed by Rodney and Ronon. Their speed of entry suggested they had been on the run when they escaped through the Stargate. Jenn did a quick scan the incoming travelers, then, realizing there was something wrong, she took a head-count and scanned over them again.

"Where's Sam?" she asked, when Rodney came to a panting stop in front of her.

John, brows furrowed, turned around to look at the gate.

"She was right behind me…" he said, after several seconds had passed without anything happening.

A few more seconds passed, and then the Stargate shut down. John's eyes widened, and he jumped into action.

"Dial back!" he ordered, spinning around to face Chuck in the control room. The technician seemed to hesitate for a moment.

"John, that's suicide!" Rodney shouted, speaking what was on everybody's mind. John only glared at him, and snapped his head back up towards the control room when nothing had happened.

"Now!"

Chuck jumped slightly, but quickly obliged. Rodney looked terrified at the idea of going back, but Ronon had already stepped up beside John, more than ready to head out again. Jennifer was herding her medical crew out of the room while Lorne jogged down the steps to address Sheppard.

"Sir, you could use back up," he advised, but quickly went on before John could argue. "Just hold off, I'll have my team geared up and ready in five minutes."

"I appreciate that Major," John said, still watching the gate impatiently. Finally, it activated and John started towards it. "You can head through and meet us as soon as your team's geared up."

Lorne watched in defeat as Sheppard and Ronon stepped through, followed by a reluctant McKay, and took off to get a rescue team rounded up.

The team emerged back on the planet, weapons raised, and immediately took in the absence of any enemy soldiers.

"What the hell…" Rodney began, but suddenly all became clear to him.

A few Wraith heads bobbed up and down in the distance as they flocked around the entrance to the ship and disappeared inside. The doors shut, and the giant vessel suddenly came to life with a great hum that filled the valley.

"They're taking off…" John said, then louder as he began sprinting towards it. "They're taking off!" Rodney and Ronon hurried after him, firing their guns in the air in the hopes of distracting the ship, but it was already splitting the clouds. They halted, looking up helplessly as a hyperspace window was formed, and the Wraith hive ship disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

_I wake slowly to the realization that I am lying on a hard floor, my head throbbing from the sudden lapse into consciousness. Events replay themselves in my mind. I am kneeling on the ground, firing at the oncoming enemy soldiers. I yell for John to go. I am about to follow him when I am struck in the back by an energy weapon. My whole torso freezes over and I cannot move. The last thing I remember is watching John and his team escape through the Stargate. _

_I give a sigh of relief. They're safe. With this thought, I am able to move on to my next task, and force myself to open my eyes._

_I am lying on my side in a dimly lit cell, water droplets echoing off the stone walls. I am alone. _

_Slowly, I manage to sit up, and a wave of nausea passes over me. I imagine they must have given me something after stunning me, because it feels like I've been unconscious for a while. I do another scan of the room, this time, searching for any possible means of escape, as that is now my top priority. _

_There are no windows, and the only piece of furniture is a wobbly old wooden bench in the corner. The cell is small, and built entirely of rough stone. The iron bars are covered in a thin layer of rust, but when I rattle them experimentally, I can tell they are still strong. There are other cells like this one across from mine, and the only source of light is in the narrow strip of aisle that runs between them. _

_I quickly realize that I am no longer aboard a hive ship, or a ship of any kind for that matter. I determine it must be some kind of Wraith research facility, like the ones run by Michael. Why I was brought here? …I'd really rather not know. _

_I stand up and begin meandering my way around the tiny cell, touching the walls and staring up at the ceiling, as though I might have missed something in my initial scans; but before I can finish my exploration, the silence is broken by the thumping of heavy footsteps coming my way. I turn slowly, facing the mouth of the cell just as two Wraith soldiers appear there. I am not surprised by their presence, and do not back away this time when they open the cell doors and storm over to me, hauling me out. _

_They bring me to another room which appears to be a small laboratory. The countertops are covered with various trays, chemicals and instruments I am not familiar with. In the center of the room is a large chair with restraints hanging off the arm rests and legs. _

_I frown, but before I can put the pieces together I am being dragged towards it. I struggle against them, but I have already been forced into the chair and they are strapping down my hands and feet. I tug at the restraints, but it does no good. The Wraith soldiers leave to stand by the door, and another enters. _

_It is the ugly Wraith from before—the one with the tattoos. I can't say I'm surprised to see him, and I only glare at him as he stalks into the room and over to a tray of instruments. The last time I saw him, I looked like a terrified deer caught in the headlights. I will not give him that satisfaction this time. _

_He selects a long needle and injects it into my arm without warning. I jerk away, but quickly realize he is only taking a blood sample—probably trying to determine if I've been infected by the Hoffen drug or not. He withdraws the needle and holds it at eye level, flicking it. Seemingly satisfied, he sets it down on the tray and begins rummaging through the many other instruments. _

"_What do you want?" I demand, growing impatient with the lack of information he is providing. _

_He frowns and stops what he is doing, turning slowly to face me. _

"_You killed my queen," he says. _

_I have a dozen smart-ass comments I could use to reply to this, but as usual, I choose not to use them. Instead, I stare straight ahead and say, "I can't say I'm sorry."_

_The Wraith turns back to his tray and selects a second syringe. "Perhaps not now," he says. "But you will be soon enough." _

_The syringe is filled with a greenish liquid and my eyes widen as it is directed to my arm. I pull away, thrashing in my restraints, but the Wraith clamps his hand over my arm and forcefully inserts the needle, leaving droplets of blood. _

_I am hyperventilating, trying to somehow get the unknown chemical out of my bloodstream. I can feel it coursing through my veins, making my insides burn. The ugly Wraith beckons over one of the guards, and he approaches the chair. I panic, looking back and forth between the hole in my arm and the Wraith now towering over me. _

_Before I can predict their next course of action, the Wraith is drawing back its powerful feeding hand and plunging it into my chest. I scream out loud and my back arches involuntarily. I can feel his hand digging deep grooves into my skin, sucking the life out at the same time. My heart is racing and feels like its being vacuumed from my chest. _

_Gradually, the pain dwindles down and the hand releases me. I collapse against the back of the chair, breathing hard, and open my eyes to see the Wraith lying dead on the ground. _

_Ugly Wraith looks furious, and he says something in another language to the other guard, who storms over and quickly undoes my restraints and hauls me back to my cell without another word._

V

"What have you got?" John asked as he strode into the lab, Ronon close on his heels.

Rodney and Jennifer looked up from their computers briefly to acknowledge their presence.

"I think we might be able to confirm your theory, Colonel," Jenn explained, turning back to her computer screen.

"Which one is that?" John asked with feigned interest, perching himself on a stool.

The doctor strode over to one of the other monitors and brought up an image of some blood cells making their way slowly around the perimeter of a microscope lens.

"I went over Colonel Carter's blood work again to see if I could find anything significant. As you know, she has a high concentration of naquadah in her system."

Ronon frowned. "Naquadah…?"

Jenn looked up for a second, then back at her screen. "The trace element left behind from when she was blended with a Gua'ould," she explained distractedly.

She brought up another image beside the first one, this time, of white, Wraith blood cells. "And this is what's left over from some of the Wraith blood samples we've collected."

John frowned, leaning in closer to the screen with interest.

"Now," she began, dragging the mouse. "This is what happens when they mix."

The simulation showed the two blood samples coming in contact with one another, and slowly, the red blood dispersed over the image, drowning out the white blood until each individual cell had shriveled and disappeared. John raised an eyebrow.

"You see, the Wraith aren't designed to survive with naquadah in their system," Rodney explained. "Sam had no way of knowing."

Jennifer continued for him. "In most cases, it would've taken some time before the naquadah left its mark, but the feeding process goes so quickly…"

There was a long silence while the two men absorbed the information.

"So why don't they just kill her?" Ronon asked, instantly regretting it when he saw Jenn's face sink in horror. Rodney wasn't as greatly affected though, having already conjured an explanation.

"Well because…" he began, as though the answer should have been obvious. But everyone was looking at him, waiting for an explanation, so he continued. "Well, I guess we have no way of knowing, but, it really wouldn't work in their best interests if you look at it from their perspective."

The others looked at each other, confirming that they were all still a little lost.

"And what would their point of view be?" John inquired.

Rodney sighed, going into lecture mode with a shift in hand gestures. "Think about it," he began. "They're population was low from the beginning. They didn't have enough queens to make up for lost numbers and Michael's been wiping them out by the hundreds. Not to mention the war with the replicators seriously depleted their food source."

Jennifer dropped her shoulders, beginning to follow where he was going. "Yeah, and don't forget the Hoffen drug."

"Right," Rodney agreed, jabbing a thumb in her direction. "Look, as a species, they are in danger of extinction."

John and Ronon looked at each other, exchanging frowns and raised eyebrows.

"What's your point?"

Rodney quickly went on, as though he had never been interrupted. "My point is… Sam presents a great threat to them. She's like a human weapon. I mean, imagine if we had an entire population of people like her—we could quite possibly wipe out the Wraith once and for all, just by using their own weakness asgainst them."

There was another pause, and Ronon took the opportunity to repeat his question. "So why don't they just kill her?"

"Because…" Rodney went on. "They probably figure that we knew about this, and we brought her there on purpose—to test if it works or something. So they must figure we've already been able to recreate it, otherwise we never would have risked bringing her there. If that's what they believe, then they'd know we already have a weapon to use against them, and killing Sam wouldn't make any difference. No, they'd want to make use of her. Probably try to find a way to counter act the affects of the naquadah."

John frowned. "You're saying they'd experiment on her."

Rodney sighed. "It's possible. Look the point is, there's a very good chance she's still alive out there."

Ronon straightened. "Then we'll find her."

No one responded. Jenn and Rodney averted their eyes, looking down at their shoes instead, and John gave Ronon a nod of approval. Just then, loud, slapping footsteps could be heard approaching, and Major Lorne appeared in the doorway.

"Major," John greeted, giving him an incredulous look. Lorne came to attention, breathing heavily.

"Sir," he replied. "It looks like Todd came through for us. We just received Intel on one of Michael's research facilities where it's believed one of our people is being held."

John rose in excitement, the others following suit.

"Sam?" Rodney asked disbelievingly.

Lorne turned to the scientist and shook his head. "No, sir," he said. "Teyla."


	5. Chapter 5

_I think several days have passed now; but I can't be certain. It's difficult to keep track of time without ever seeing the sun. _

_The sessions didn't stop after the first experiment. I was brought back to my cell for a couple hours and then the Wraith came and brought me to the room again. It looks like ugly Wraith still has plenty of ideas up his sleeve. _

_I'm not sure what the purpose of the injections are, or why they would choose to sacrifice so many of their own in conducting these experiments, but I can tell they're desperate for whatever information they're trying to collect. _

_I also know that I was correct in my original assumption concerning the injections. Though I don't know to what extent, I can tell they're starting to have an effect on me. I get splitting headaches and dizzy spells every now and then, and at night, I wake up shivering and in cold sweats. I don't think that giving me bad migranes was their intention--just a side effect of the drugs._

_Usually once a day, a pair of Wraith comes by to shove food inside my cell. At first I refused to touch it, but I've determined that if they wanted me dead, I'd be dead by now. So I eat, and keep up my strength. I'll need it when my rescue comes. _

_I lean my head against the cool stone, hoping to get some rest before the next session. The cell is dirty, and I feel in need of a shower. Red dots speckle my inner arm where the needle left its mark, and somewhere within the time since I was captured, my hair has come out of its neat ponytail and now hangs down in my face; but I don't care. Hygiene is the least of my worries at the moment. _

_It then occurs to me that, being on a different planet than the one we started out on, Atlantis has no way of finding me. There is another scar in my arm from when they removed my tracking device. Still, I trust they will find me soon enough. Sheppard and Rodney won't give up on me._

_But even so, I have no intention of sitting around waiting for that time to come. Not while I still have the chance to help myself. _

_I pick up a rock lying near my leg and bring it to eye level. It is large enough to fill the palm of my hand, yet sheer and sharp at the edges. I select another rock and begin chipping away at the sharpest tip; and with a satisfying strike aginst the rough stone, I begin to plan my escape. _

Author's Note: Alright, I know. This chapter was really short and boring and pointless, and I would've included something in the Atlantis POV but it would have just been a recap of the rescue mission in Kindred 1, which would have been equally as pointless. But don't worry! It will get better! Don't forget to leave reviews and look out for the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

John wanted to call the mission a failure. They didn't find Teyla or Sam.

Instead, they found someone else unexpected, whom Rodney wanted nothing more than to believe was the real Carson Beckett. John and the others, however, were skeptical, as Rodney would have been in most cases had he not been blinded by the joy at seeing his friend alive again. John supposed losing so many people he cared about must have done that to him.

Keller claimed he was a clone. John and Ronon couldn't understand much of what she was providing as evidence, but it seemed like she knew what she was talking about.

It was difficult. Now with Sam… missing… John was next in command, meaning he had to make all the decisions. Already he was being weighed down with the many things on Sam's plate, (the immediate threat of Michael and his armies, plus trying to control the spread of the Hoffen drug and search for Teyla and her people whilst keeping trade and paperwork going smoothly) and now, in addition to looking into yet another rescue mission, he had this to deal with.

This was never John's strongpoint, and having all this thrown upon him when he was at his weakest point was probably the worst possible thing to have happen. He had people missing! His judgment would obviously be clouded, making him an even less likely candidate, (which reminded him, he was beginning to wonder why he had been on the short list to begin with). But he also knew that he was following protocol. The only other option would be to inform the IOA of their dilemma, (which he would have to do eventually anyways) at which point, he would be made completely powerless in their efforts to find Sam and Teyla.

John sighed heavily and scrubbed a hand across his face. He was now able to confirm what he had told Sam earlier. He did not envy her.

"See, his telomeres are thirty percent shorter than they should be for a man of his age…"

John shot his head up suddenly as Dr. Keller's voice broke into his thoughts, and he realized he hadn't been paying attention to a word she was saying. Jennifer trailed off and gave John an incredulous look.

"Colonel, you okay?"

John snapped his head over to look at her, his eyes bleary and out of focus. He quickly shook it off.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said, straightening. "I'm goanna go find McKay."

No one objected, and so John made a hasty escape. He was somewhat relieved when Ronon didn't follow, and he made his way quickly through the corridors, hoping to go unnoticed by anyone else. He really had no intention of going to talk to Rodney. In fact, more than anything, he just wanted to hide away in his quarters and think for a while, but that was too obvious. Now that he was in charge, every scientist and doctor on base was trying to track him down so they could report something of supposedly urgent attention. He had to look occupied, and one way of doing that was by standing next to McKay while he ranted on about something.

But when he finally found the scientist, he was not giving a lecture or even typing away on his laptop in the confines of his lab. He was standing beside the so-called clone of his former best friend in the small quarantine area, speaking with an expression of sincerity etched on his face. John frowned and, going unnoticed by either man, took a seat in the observation area.

"I'm sorry, I…" Rodney was stammering. "I don't know what else to say."

Carson was wrapping an arm across his stomach, staring blankly at a spot on the floor as though he were going to be sick. "You know, for the better part of two years," he began in a small voice. "I imagined what it would be like the day I finally got back to Atlantis." He paused. "This isn't exactly how I pictured it."

Rodney frowned, but said nothing. Apparently he wasn't lying when he said he didn't know what else to say. After a long pause, Carson looked up.

"Then who might I speak to?"

A look of disappointment washed over Rodney's face and he sat down in the chair across from Carson, staring at his lap for a while before he responded.

"You could talk to Sheppard if you wanted to I guess."

Carson looked confused. "They put Sheppard in charge?"

"No, they…" Rodney sighed, and finally raised his eyes to be level with Carson's. "After what happened to Elizabeth, the IOA appointed Samantha Carter to take the job," he explained.

Carson nodded. "Aye, I know her. Go on."

There was another pause. "…but…" Rodney continued. "A couple days ago, we were on a search and rescue mission for Teyla, and she was captured by the Wraith."

"Bloody hell…" Carson cursed, shaking his head in disbelief. "Wait, did you say you were looking for Teyla when this happened?"

Rodney hesitated, averting his eyes. "Yeah. She's missing too.""Good Lord." Carson looked away in distress, then snapped his head back to face Rodney. "Is there anyone else in mortal danger I should know about?"

Rodney clenched his teeth. "Look. We've been screwing up a lot lately, I know. I mean, first we lost you, and then… well, it just went downhill from there. But Sam and Teyla are not dead."

Carson looked up at his friend with skepticism. "I believe you, Rodney; but what do you expect me to do about it?"

"Help us," he replied. "You were Michael's prisoner for two years. You could provide us with information we need to save Teyla."

"And what about Sam?"

Rodney frowned, a look of sadness crossing his features. "Well, I doubt there's much you could do in her case. For now, we'll just have to take this one step at a time."

V

_CRACK._

_I quickly store my rock in its hiding place under the leg of the bench as I hear heavy footsteps approaching, accompanied by high pitched shrieks of protest. I furrow my eyebrows and go to stand by the door to my cell. _

_Two Wraith walk by, dragging with them two young girls, probably between the ages of fifteen and twenty. They are thrown inside the cell across from me. I rattle the bars, yelling, "Hey! What's happening!?" But I go unnoticed. The Wraith cram the cell door shut with a loud screech and march off. _

_I lean my forehead against the rusty bars, glaring over at my two new roommates. They are huddled together in a state of panic, hyperventilating like rabbits. I can't help but pity them. Finally, they seem to notice my presence, and stare at me with wide eyes, as though waiting for me to say something. _

_I lift my chin to them in greeting. "What are your names?" I ask, trying my best to sound friendly._

_The girls glance at each other, as though unsure whether or not to trust me, then one of the girls, appearing to be the older of the two, speaks up. _

"_I am Shen," she says, lifting her head high and placing a hand on her chest. She turns to the other girl. "Inu is my sister."_

_The girl has a sort of Rusky German accent. I can't really place it. _

"_Why have we been brought here?" Inu asks exasperatedly, and Shen shoots her a disapproving look. I frown, pushing myself away from the bars._

"_I was hoping you could tell me."_

_I wander back to my wall and sit down again, having lost interest in the other prisoners. I retrieve my rock and begin shaving it again._

_Shen takes hold of the bars and presses her face against them, peering at me curiously from across the hall. _

"_You are a warrior where you come from, yes?" she asks. _

_I do not answer. My face is hidden in shadow, but the girl seems to be intrigued by the weapon I am carving. _

"_I guess you could say that," I finally say, sounding bored by the statement, and I continue chipping. The girl leans in closer, so when I look up I can see the fear and anticipation in her eyes._

"_You could help us escape?" she says, hopefully. _

_I frown, looking back down at my rock. "I've been here longer than you have; I wouldn't get your hopes up," I reply, undisturbed by the iciness in my voice. _

"_Please," she says, pressing her forehead even closer to the bars, if that's possible. "My sister and I… we do not wish to die."_

_My hand stills over the rock and my eyes rise to meet hers. I lock onto them with an intense glare._

"_No one is going to die," I say in a steady voice. "You have my protection. I promise." _


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks so much for the comments and subscriptions and favorites and all that good stuff. Rolling right along here, so keep the reviews coming!

_A couple more days pass. I go to and from my cell on a regular basis, the Wraith making little to no progress in whatever it is they are doing, and the girls remain in their cell. No one ever so much as looks at them as they pass by. They aren't even given food, so I offer them mine. _

_It makes little sense to me; why Wraith would capture two young girls and stick them in a cell to rot. While my knowledge of the Wraith is limited, I know that they like to keep their food in proper storage—that is, if they are intended to be food. Apparently, the Wraith like their victims to be of a certain age—something about them tasting better or something... I don't know what purpose this could possibly serve. Perhaps they have an immunity as well? But then why wouldn't they be feeding them? _

_I've spoken to them a few times over the past several days. I learned that they are from the planet Leos, in a settlement we do trade with. They are daughters to the Chieftain, and were captured during a Wraith attack on their planet. They don't know whether there were any survivors, and I don't have the heart to tell them that there is little chance anyone survived. _

_I watch them carefully and pretend to be carving my rock, which is nearly sharp enough now. They're weakening—I can tell, and it worries me. _

_Suddenly, I hear the door burst open and I quickly stash my rock in its hiding place. A pair of Wraith march up to my cell door, and I stay slouched against the wall while they work the key in the lock. _

_They get it open, and one of them storms inside, seizing me by the arm. I do not put up a fight; just hang like a rag doll so he has to drag me all the way to the door before the stone scraping at my legs persuades me pull my feet out from under me. Irritated, the Wraith grabs a fistful of my hair and forces me upright, hauling me through the door and then throwing me to the ground._

_The other Wraith glares at me through his full face mask, as though about to strike me as punishment for making their lives more difficult, but instead, he turns and begins to open the other cell. _

_This action takes me by surprise, and it is not until the Wraith has opened the cell and stormed inside, inducing screams of protest, that I take action. _

_"No! Leave them alone!" I scream, as Inu is thrown into a wall and Shen is pulled roughly to her feet. I lunge forward to attack, but the other Wraith catches me and jerks me backwards._

_I'm not sure what happened. I think my head must have hit the wall because I hear Shen scream, and the next thing I know I am being heaved off the ground again. When I finally get my head back in focus, we are marching through a corridor. It doesn't take me long to realize where we are going, but when we reach our final turn, we skip it and take the next. _

_Instead, we find ourselves in a small, rather empty room where ugly Wraith is already waiting for us. Shen is whimpering in terror and I scowl at him as he beckons the Wraith restraining me to come over. He does, and I am forced to kneel in front of him. _

_"Your scans have discovered a heavy metal element in your bloodstream," he says, his voice low and blood curdling as always. "As of yet, we have been unable to identify it."_

_I figure the Wraith don't spend a whole lot of time studying the composition of a Stargate. "That's too bad," I say with clear sarcasm, staring blankly at a spot on the wall. Ugly Wraith continues as though I had never said anything._

_"Unfortunately, in order to effectively determine a method of counter-acting the effects of this unknown substance, we must possess an original sample." _

_I raise my eyes to him with an icy glare. "Go to hell."_

_He sneers distastefully. "I did not expect you to be forthcoming. Luckily, I have an alternative means of obtaining the information I seek."_

_He beckons the other Wraith, who drags Shen over and has her kneel before me. Her eyes are filled with tears, and I wish I could reassure her somehow but I have no idea what is happening._

_"Tell me where the element originates." _

_I say nothing. My eyes dart back and forth between Shen and the Wraith. Ugly Wraith nods to the Wraith guard and he plunges his feeding hand into Shen's chest. _

_"No!" I cry, but the other Wraith is holding me back. Shen screams, the color draining from her face as the life is slowly sucked out of her. _

_Ugly Wraith nods again to the feeding Wraith and he releases her. She sways lifelessly on her knees, her eyes unfocused. She looks to have aged nearly thirty years, but not in a good way. Her skin is papery white and creased by wrinkles that shouldn't be there, even for someone of her age. _

_"I ask you again," ugly Wraith says, but I am hardly listening. My eyes have gone wide and I am staring in disbelief at the woman in front of me, who, just less then a minute ago, had been a young woman. "What is this element in your blood and where is it from?"_

_I look up at him with bleary eyes. "I don't know anything about it," I lie, for I know that revealing anything could jeopardize any chance of finding an immunity, or worse, send the Wraith straight to the Milky Way galaxy. _

_Ugly Wraith frowns, and gives another nod._

_"No!" I shout, halting the Wraith's actions. "Please! I don't know anything! You can run all the tests on me you want; just leave her out of this! She's only a kid!" _

_But my protests go ignored. "Do it," ugly Wraith growls, and I watch in horror as the Wraith's hand plunges into Shen's body again._

_"No!"_

_I thrash and struggle up until the end; right until Shen's corpse falls lifelessly to the ground. _

V

Three days later, Carson had provided enough information to find and capture one of Michael's spies, who was able to provide a gate address to where Teyla was being kept. The doctor compiled a rescue plan, as well as was able to, with the help of Dr. Keller, slow the loss of his telomeres. It would take longer before the process could be stopped completely, but it was a start.

"It's one of Michael's bigger facilities," he explained, sketching a quick diagram on the white board. John raised an eyebrow. "The lab is located in the center of the main building but it's difficult to find. Not to mention the fact that if he is there, he'll be heavily guarded."

"You're sure this is the right place?" John asked skeptically.

"I definitely recognize the description Michael gave. Trust me. This is the place." He paused, taking a deep breath. "You should bring me with you."

John and Rodney exchanged hesitant expressions. Carson hurried to the board. "This is just a small part of the complex," he said, motioning to a broad are of his drawing. "The place is like a maze, and once inside it's very easy to get turned around."

"Carson, it's too dangerous," Rodney argued. "I know you and Dr. Keller have made a lot of progress but you're far from healed. Going on this mission could kill you; we can't ask you to do this."

"Rodney," Carson replied. "This is Teyla we're talking about. Don't stand there and pretend you wouldn't do the same thing if you were in my position!"

A long, tense silence stretched between them, before Rodney let out a sigh and turned to John. "It's your call," he said, painfully reminding him that he was in charge now.

"Right…" John said, crossing his arms. "Gear up. I'll meet you at the gate." He sighed. "I have a call to make first."


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Sorry, this one took a little longer than the last ones. I hope you like it! It has a suspenseful ending. Please comment!

_They killed them; cold blood, right in front of me. I can't get the image out of my mind. After Shen was taken, they didn't even return me to my cell; just summoned for Inu, who met the same fate. _

_I promised I'd protect them... that's why they put them in the cell across from me, I realize. So I would get close to them, and then they could use them against me. I know I should feel some satisfaction in the fact that their plan didn't work—that I didn't give in to their demands... but I only feel guilt. I should have protected them. I should have just kept my promise or I should have died trying. Now two young girls are dead and it's all my fault. _

_I hear the door open and this time I don't hide my rock. I conceal it in my fist and wait for them to come. _

_They open my cell and one steps inside. I am hauled to my feet and shoved in the direction of the door, the Wraith keeping a hand tightly locked around my arm. The other Wraith is standing guard, waiting to seize my other arm and drag me to my destination, but just as he reaches out, my arm jerks in the other direction, swinging in an ark and stabbing the sharpened rock directly into the first Wraith's windpipe._

_Dark blood drains from the wound, and the moment I feel the grip on my arm loosen I spin around, forcing his companion against the wall by slamming my forearm into the rut of his neck. All my rage, from being experimented on countless times, tortured and forced to watch them kill the two girls I had come to know, is spilling out in my effort to keep the Wraith pinned to the wall._

_I could feel my arm crushing into his throat, cutting off his air passageway, and in a bloodthirsty rage I press down harder. _

_I don't have time to register the sound of heavy footsteps before I feel the energy blast coursing across my spine and I tumble into a heap on the floor. _

_Clenching and unclenching my fists, I urge myself to stay conscious—to get up and finish the job. I hear heavy footsteps approaching again and something, a Wraith, grabs me by the hair and pulls me upright, then I am struck in the back of the head and crash down on the stone floor again. _

_As I try to recover, still feeling numbness in my lower back, the Wraith storms over and kicks me hard in the ribcage. I yelp and curl into a protective ball. I can tell from the movement of the shadows he is about to strike me again but something stops him._

"_Enough," says the deep voice, and I immediately recognize it as Ugly Wraith. I do not stop to think that his actions might be out of kindness, for his tone is bored, as if he had just grown tired of watching the assault. I lay still, holding my breath and waiting for my next clue._

"_Bring her."_

_I hear Ugly Wraith leaving and then a strong pair of arms roughly, effortlessly, pull me to my feet and begin dragging me to my destination. _

V

John held his breath, watching the rippling, shimmering pool of the event horizon as he waited for General O'Neill to arrive on the other line. Sergeant Walter had been excited to see him, and asked that if he would just wait a moment, he would fetch General O'Neill to take his call because the General was visiting from Washington. John smiled politely and told him to take his time. Little did Walter know that having to speak to O'Neill right now was probably one of the few things that was going to make John's day any worse.

Finally, the smiling, relaxed face of the General appeared on screen, and John came to attention, hands coiling anxiously behind his back.

"Sheppard," O'Neill addressed him, his tone a mixture of joy and sarcasm. "Didn't I tell you guys to go easy on those long distance phone calls?"

John feigned a smile. "Yes, sir."

There was a pause, and O'Neill frowned, as though he were expecting more in response. "Right…" he drawled. "So, where's Carter at? I haven't spoken to her for a while."

John bit his lip. "Actually, that's why I'm calling sir. There's been an incident."

Jack's face was instantly serious and he straightened. "What happened?"

"I'm afraid she's been taken by the Wraith."

Jack was silent for a few moments. John went on. "We were on a search and rescue mission and she must have fallen behind when we were trying to escape. We were unable to retrieve her."

"How long has she been missing?" Jack asked, his voice devoid of any emotion.

John hesitated. "A week, sir."

John had expected an outburst from him, or at the very least a sarcastic remark, but the General only nodded solemnly.

"I'll inform the President," he said, his tone as light as if he had just gotten out of a business meeting. "Keep us posted."

With that, Jack shut off the video and the gate shut down shortly after. John let out a heavy sigh and stalked off to find his team.

V

_Dragging my feet, still waiting for my legs to thaw, I am brought into another new room and forced to kneel. One of the Wraith restraining me rips off the blindfold that has been tied over my eyes, and I blink, taking in my surroundings. I can tell instantly something is not right. The walls are not made of damp, hard stone like the others; it is shiny and smooth… and made of tiny, gray blocks. A replicator ship. _

_My mind swarms with confused thoughts and questions. The Wraith and Replicators? Why? How? What is this!? _

_As my eyes dart around the room, they finally fall on the figure standing on the far side of the room, and when she turns to face me, My jaw nearly hits the floor. _

"_Elizabeth!?" _

_She smiles a broad, wicked smile and her eyes narrow as they meet mine. "Hello, Colonel." _


	9. Chapter 9

_Elizabeth walks towards me, shaking her head as though in disappointment. "One year in command and look where it's gotten you." _

_She is standing over me, and I stare up at her in disbelief. "I thought you were dead."_

_The corners of her mouth twitch downward slightly. "I'm disappointed, Colonel," she says. "I expected more from you."_

_Elizabeth lifts her chin towards the pair of Wraith standing guard near the door. "Leave us."_

_I can almost picture Ugly Wraith scowling. Elizabeth grins._

_"Or should I assume our deal is no longer in place?" _

_There is a silence, then Ugly Wraith shouts something to the two guards and I can hear their footsteps as they stomp loudly from the room, then fade away as the door thuds shut behind them. _

_I turn back cautiously, realizing I am now alone with Elizabeth. She grins, beginning to pace in front of me. _

_"Did you really think that you could be rid of us so easily?"_

_I frown. "Us?" _

_"Much has changed since we've last spoken. I have my own army now. Did I mention that?"_

_I say nothing. I am still trying to put the pieces together. _

_"Or did you think we were destroyed when you carried out Dr. McKay's plan?" She waits for my reaction, her smile widening. "You're forgetting I am half human. Me and my kind, we were unaffected by the weapon."_

_But this is not what I am confused about. "What are you doing here?' I ask, and she seems irritated by the change in subject. She stops pacing and appears to consider the question. _

_"Funny, isn't it? That after all this conflict a replicator would decide to work with a Wraith? But trust me, it's not like that." She locks eyes with me for a moment before resuming pacing. "News got around that the Wraith were holding an Atlantean prisoner. Let's just say, I saw it as my opportunity to gather some much needed information. All they asked I do in return is transmit any useful information I may find back to them."_

_I squint at her; everything is beginning to make sense now. Wraith Queens have mind reading capabilities, but since this particular group has lost their Queen, it's no wonder they could use a replicator. She uses her mind reading abilities to provide them with information about my immunity, (assuming I possess it and she would tell them anything even if I did) and in return, she can keep whatever other information she finds while interrogating _their _prisoner. It's not exactly a fair deal, but I know the Wraith must be desperate at this point. _

_If _this _Elizabeth really is nothing more than a replicator, then I've lost all hope of her helping me; but I must know for sure._

"_Teyla's been held captive for weeks," I remind her. "Why did you never try to rescue her?"_

_"Oh don't get me wrong, Colonel," she answers quickly. "I'm not doing this out of the goodness of my heart. Like I said, I need information."_

_In other words, it has nothing to do with me. She just assumed the Wraith would be easier to bargain with than Michael, especially in their current... condition. That also means she's probably not as powerful as she's making herself out to be. Otherwise, she would have just destroyed the Wraith and taken what she wanted; if she really figured she could get anything useful out of me. _

_When I say nothing, Elizabeth gives a satisfied grin. "After I left," she continued. "You relocated the city to a new planet. I need to know where." _

_I say nothing. My mind is still caught on making sense of this whole situation. She frowns and stares down at me for a moment, then her expression changes to one of sadness and she crouches down so she's eye level with me. _

_"Please, Colonel," she says, in a voice that sounds much closer to the Elizabeth Weir I remember than the cold, feelingless tone from a few moments earlier. "I just want to go home."_

_For a moment, I am caught up in the sincerity of her act and I can feel my expression soften, my eyes filled with empathy; but I quickly come to my senses and the look washes away. I shake my head, watching her suspiciously. _

_The replicator frowns, obviously unimpressed, and stands up. _

_"Then it looks like we're going to have to do this the hard way," she says, and plunges her hand into my head. _

V

"We cannot leave!" Teyla shouted. "Kanaan, the father of my child, he is still here!"

Carson shook his head, saying they'd have to come back for him later, and began tugging at her sleeve when, just as she remembered, Michael appeared around the corner.

Carson raised his weapon, daring him to move, but he could not shoot, for Michael controlled his actions. Michael was reaching out for the gun when John, Ronon and Rodney burst around the corner and began firing shots. Michael drew back his hand, hissing in fury as bullets struck him in the chest and arms.

But now things were different. Behind Michael stood Kanaan, reaching out for Teyla, calling her name. Teyla tried to reach back for him, but John and Ronon were tugging her relentlessly in the other direction, telling her they had to go. They had to get back to the jumper.

"No," she shouted, pulling against them. "Kanaan! I will not leave him here!"

"We'll come back for him."

"No!"

Suddenly, the Athosian's eyes shot open and she found herself back in her room, her bed sheets tangled about her. Someone was knocking on her door.

"Ronon," she greeted as she opened the door to reveal her tall Satedan friend. She sounded weary and tired, as though she had been unable to sleep because something worrisome had kept her up.

Ronon bent down slightly to make sure he was in her line of vision. He smiled.

"Can I come in?"

Teyla smiled back and stepped aside to grant him entrance.

Inside, Teyla heaved a sigh and looked at the floor.

"Colonel Sheppard asked you to come see me?"

"No," he said. "But now that you mention it, he wanted me to apologize for him. He would have come down but he had a lot of stuff to do. The scientists have been bugging him ever since we got back."

Teyla offered him a weak grin. "I can imagine."

Ronon leaned back, stuffing his hands into his pockets casually and watching Teyla with a look of concern. "How you doing?"

Teyla nodded slowly. "I am fine," she assured, giving a sleepy smile. "I just… have not gotten much sleep lately."

Ronon stalked over and sat down on the edge her plushy bed. "Understandable."

Teyla watched him with a raised eyebrow before she sighed and went to join him.

"I just cannot stop thinking about Kanaan," she admitted, placing her hands in her lap and staring down at them in deep thought.

"Hey," Ronon said, covering her hands with one of his larger ones. "We'll find him."

Teyla smiled at him, rubbing a thumb gently over their joined hands. She continued.

"My child will be born soon."

Ronon frowned, quite resembling a curious child as he reached out and touched her belly with his free hand. Teyla smiled warmly and released his right hand to join his left over her swollen abdomen. Ronon smiled too, and they sat there in comfortable silence for a few moments while they felt for the baby's kicks.

After a short while, a saddened look washed over Teyla's face and, taking notice, Ronon watched her with concerned eyes. Stroking his hand again in reassurance, Teyla explained.

"We have achieved much," she began. "My people have been rescued and my son is now safe to come into the world. I only wish that Kanaan were here to see it."

Ronon nodded in understanding, and she went on.

"And Colonel Carter… it is my fault she's gone isn't it?"

"No," Ronon responded, his hand sliding away. "If anyone's to blame it's us. We were there. We could've done something."

There was another pause. Teyla looked down at her lap, and then turned back to Ronon.

"Ronon, you and I know the Wraith better than anyone. You must understand when I say I fear what could be happening to her."

Ronon averted his eyes, a feeling of guilt returning. "Yeah. So do I." He looked back at Teyla, reaching for her hand again. "But like you said: we got you back, we got your people back, and we got little Ronon Jr. back," he said, rubbing her belly playfully, making her grin. Then he turned serious again. "We're going to get her back."

V

_I startle awake and instantly realize I'm not in any Wraith prison cell. I slowly sit up and look around, recognizing the place as quickly as I had unidentified it. The SGC infirmary. _

_There are a number of cords and wires descending from various spots on my chest and forehead and I carefully pluck them off. Suddenly, I hear the familiar sound of high heels clicking down the hallway and look up just as Dr. Lam walks in, her eyes fixed in interest on a clipboard she is carrying. _

_"Dr. Lam?" I ask, realizing my voice is hoarse and quiet, as though I haven't used it in a while._

_She looks up, surprised to see me awake, and sets the clipboard down on a counter. "Colonel," she says, plucking a pair of earpieces from her ears and striding over to my bed. "How you feeling?"_

_I look around in confusion as she attempts to check my lymph nodes. "Wasn't I just…"_

_She drops her hands, giving me a concerned look. "Colonel, what do you remember?"_

_I frown, straining to remember my last known location. "...I was on a replicator ship..." I say finally, with an air of dizziness, my eyes still wandering my surroundings. _

_"Replicator ship?" Dr. Lam asks, as though it's an insane suggestion. "Colonel, you were captured by the Wraith. Colonel Sheppard and his team rescued you a few days ago and you were brought back here to take some leave."_

_I stare at her in disbelief and she raises an eyebrow questioningly. "Sam, maybe we should talk."_

V

_"...And then when I woke up, I was in some kind of Wraith prison cell," I explain. _

_Dr. Lam nods with interest from behind the glass observatory._

_"And what happened next?"_

_I hesitate for a moment. "They... brought me to a room, where they started injecting me with different chemicals and things." I watch for the doctor's reaction, then stare down at my hands on the table, wringing them in anxiety. "...And then they fed on me."_

_I wait for some kind of condolence or words of comfort, but they do not come, so I continue. "I think they must have been trying to find some way to counteract my immunity... to keep it from spreading."_

_Dr. Lam crosses her arms in interest. "Why couldn't the Wraith feed on you?"_

_I open my mouth to respond but something makes me stop. Realization suddenly dawns on me and I shut my mouth, backing away from the table. "No."_

_Dr. Lam frowns, and suddenly she is not Dr. Lam anymore. The world around me dissolves into silver and Elizabeth grins widely at me. "Wrong answer."_

_I feel a sickening jolt and the hand dislodges from my head. I am back in the room, Elizabeth standing over me in her replicator suit. My hand goes instinctively to my head and I brace myself for the aching pain as it slowly subsides. _

_"Like I said," Elizabeth says, wandering off towards the far wall. "If you refuse to cooperate, we will have to do things the hard way." _

_She stops in front of the door and turns to face me. I glare, waiting to catch my breath as the door slides open and a pair of human-form replicators march in, dragging a bruised, bloodied, nearly unconscious prisoner between them. I gasp when I recognize the face. "Daniel!?"_

_Daniel is dumped unceremoniously on the floor a few feet in front of me and I scramble to his side. _

_"What have you done to him!?" I demand, my head snapping up to face her. _

_Elizabeth shrugs. "Nothing too damaging. ...yet."_

_I look back down at the beaten body of my friend and shake him gently. "Daniel?"_

_"Now," Elizabeth says, beginning to circle us. "Tell me where the city is."_

_"Never."_

_Elizabeth glares at me. "Very well," she says, and presses a button on a small device on her wrist. Almost instantaneously, Daniel starts writhing and screaming and grabbing blindly at some sort of blinking collar around his neck. I lay a gentle hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him, but he squirms in agony and I am forced to watch helplessly as the collar sends waves of electricity through his body. _

_"Stop it!" I scream, my eyes beginning to fill with tears of fear and rage. _

_"I will stop when you give me some answers," the replicator responds bitterly. _

_I force myself to say nothing and instead clench my fists tightly on the ground. Suddenly, I feel Daniel's hand close desperately around my wrist and when I look down, startled, his eyes are wide and pleading. _

_"Sam... please..." he manages between spasms. "Just tell her..."_

_My mouth opens and closes, tears steaming in and leaving a bitter taste on my tongue. I shake my head, looking down at him with dread and sorrow. "I'm sorry Daniel," I say with a shaky voice, and he jerks suddenly as the electric shocks increase in intensity. I scream for her to stop, but Daniel starts convulsing uncontrollably and then he is still. _

_I gawk for a few moments, trying to comprehend what had just happened, and then I begin shaking him hysterically, shouting, "Daniel! No, Daniel!"_

_I feel a jolt, and for the second time the replicator hand eases out of my head and I fall onto my hands and knees, my arms shaking in their attempts to keep me off the ground. Finally, I raise my eyes to her, filled with more hatred then I've felt in a long time. _

_"Don't _ever_ do that again," I say with malice, intending it as a threat, not a suggestion._

_She approaches me menacingly, but I do not back away. "Oh I will do it again, Colonel" she says, obviously unaffected by my previous warning. "I will continue to do it until I get some answers out of you." I glare at her as she bends down in front of me so we are eye to eye. She squints, her mouth twitching into a disgusting smile as she spits out her next words. "Who shall I kill next? Teal'c? Vala? ...Colonel Mitchell?"_

_I lunge at her, but a pair of strong arms catch me and she stands up, untouched, grinning from ear to ear. _

_"You're a monster!" I scream as the Wraith haul me forcibly from the room, our session apparently having ended. "You're not Elizabeth!"_

Author's Note: Alright, so this chapter was pretty long but at least it's starting to get interesting. Well, in my opinion anyway. lol. Oh, and I added Ronon/Teyla to my list of ships for this story, just because I thought of that scene and thought it was cute so I had to put it in there. . I hope you enjoyed and, as usual, please comment!!


	10. Chapter 10

A few days following Teyla's rescue, John was "relieved" of command. Of course, the IOA decided to replace him, or rather Carter, with a civilian representative; but even John was astounded that they would choose Woolsey.

The man was way over his head right from the start. He'd never led anything before, in John's knowledge, besides an interrogation or lecture of some kind. He had no military experience, which was what they'd be needing at a time like this, and little to no scientific background, so Sam trumped him three to nothing.

Of course, the man walked into the city smug and confident as ever, earning an even less welcome greeting than Carter had, (which he seemed to either not take notice to or disregard completely) and marched straight up to _his_ new office where he began making changes immediately.

More than half the search teams were called back, since they could apparently be put to better use elsewhere. There was also a noticeable change in concentration of military over scientific focus, a decision that even McKay would have appealed in current circumstances, (had he not been sulking in his lab the majority of the time). As far as John was concerned, Woolsey was blind to the threat that was out there.

Of course, he hadn't come by himself. His second in command, an equally uptight, snooty, by-the-book NID agent—Agent Marks, stuck by his side like a guard dog, (which, John felt was probably a good idea considering Woolsey's current popularity).

John hated both men.

V

_Days turn into weeks, though at the speed in which time is passing, I can swear it's been months. _

_The sessions with the replicator did continue, and they only got worse. After the first session, she began experimenting with new scenarios, new tactics. Every time she enters my mind I try desperately to shut her out, to convince myself of what is happening to me, but every time the illusion starts it's like I'm entering into a dream, where I don't know what's real and what's not. There's always suspicion, but everything seems so real it's impossible to tell when she's even _in_ my mind._

_But I don't think I've given anything away yet. I may have come close, but I'm always able to tell soon enough that something is not right. It's usually subtle, impossible to pick up without squinting, but there's always something wrong when I'm in the dream world. _

_I think the combination of the injections, (which did continue, when the Wraith could find time) and the constant mind reading are beginning to mess with my mind. I've already watched my friends die in the most brutal ways imaginable, and sometimes I get stuck wondering whether any of it is real. I'm sure it's not, but like I said, it's hard to tell what's real anymore._

_Sometimes, I swear I'm hallucinating. Curled up in the corner of my tiny room, I hear voices in my head, whispering, screaming. One time I saw Colonel Sheppard and his team at the door to my cell, telling me to cover my head so they could blow the bars off. I did as I was told, and when I lifted my head I was alone again. _

_They've taken my rock, and I haven't bothered trying to carve another one; but I have made several other escape attempts. All have failed, and every time I try to escape I receive punishment. They are careful—inflicting enough damage to cause extreme pain, but never enough to kill me. Occasionally, I'll try to escape with no real hope of success, simply because I'd rather take the beating then have to deal with RepliWeir or Ugly Wraith. _

_I am counting sheep in my head, a calming therapy I have taught myself to use, and just as I reach one hundred the footsteps reach the outside door. I listen for their approach and close my eyes, waiting for the inevitable torture to begin. _

Author's Note: I was going to extend this into two chapters, but I realized I hadn't posted anything for a while and didn't want to have another real lengthy chapter, so that's why not much happens in this chapter. About the Woolsey thing: I'll admit, I've never been particularly fond of Woolsey, but his roll in this story is not intended to be anti-Woolsey or anything. I decided to include him this way before I heard of the Season 5 cast changes. So any uber-Woolsey fans out there, I don't feel he's a bad person, just never thought of him as a particularly good choice for a leader. But I'm still going to watch season 5 and have faith that the writers will do something good for his character out of this.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Sorry about the long wait, guys. Thanks for all the reviews on chapter 10 though! Anyways, here's a chapter for Elizabeth fans. Hope you enjoy, and don't forget to leave comments!

With a sigh, John rapped on the wall outside _the_ office, which he had become accustom to calling it. His tongue had slipped enough while Sam was here and he always found himself calling it Elizabeth's office. He wasn't sure he could get used to the sound of "Woolsey's office."

Woolsey looked up from a file he'd been reading and Marks, who had been standing in front of his desk, apparently in the middle of saying something he deemed particularly significant, glared at him over his shoulder.

"Sorry, sir," John excused himself but stepped in anyway. "is this a bad time?"

Woolsey frowned, picking up on John's disregard for whatever he had been occupied with, and waved him off. "No, you're quite welcome to stay, Colonel. We were just finishing." Standing up and smoothing his rather poorly fitting uniform, he turned to Marks. "You're dismissed," he said casually.

Marks nodded, but the sneer was evident on his face as he passed Sheppard. John grinned slightly, his face turning serious again by the time he was approaching Woolsey's desk.

Woolsey rounded the barrier into the little circle of chairs that he'd opted to keep.

"Please, have a seat, Colonel," he invited, gesturing to one of the arm chairs and sitting down in one himself.

John didn't feel like sitting, especially because it entailed an even longer conversation with Woolsey then he would have wanted, but he sat reluctantly with a soft thank you, perching himself uncomfortably on the edge of his seat.

"What is this about?" Woolsey asked, not unkindly, his fingers softly drumming on the arms of his chair.

John decided to cut to the point. "I heard you've pronounced Colonel Carter MIA." It was a statement, not a question.

Woolsey frowned, looking uncomfortable with the accusation. "Yes. I have." He did not deny it.

"May I ask why?"

Woolsey leaned forward, his face hard but sympathetic at the same time. "She's been missing for almost two weeks," he stated, as though John had not realized this. "I realize how valuable an asset she is, and I want to see her brought back safely as much as anyone, but I just don't think we can continue to exhaust all our resources in such an extensive search."

"No offense, sir," John said, his voice somewhat uneasy. "But it's my understanding you were brought here as a temporary replacement to oversee operations until we succeed in _rescuing_ Colonel Carter. Shouldn't exhausting all possible resources in that effort be exactly what we should be doing?"

Woolsey frowned. "I'm sure you're familiar with military code, Colonel. MIA doesn't mean we stop looking. All it means is we can't determine where she is or if she's even alive."

"Which is exactly why we should be out there looking for her," John said.

Woolsey scrutinized John for a long while before he spoke again. "I appreciate you're enthusiasm, Colonel; but until I can be presented with some more solid evidence, MIA is the best I can do."

John bit his lip. "Yes sir," he said softly, and swept out of the room.

V

_"Colonel, I am impressed by your ability to resist," Elizabeth says, circling me. "But I must admit, I am beginning to grow impatient."_

_"I'm sorry to hear that," I respond, my voice sounding almost bored. _

_"I do not understand why you must be so difficult," she says with a sigh. "I have no interest in helping the Wraith; I'm sure you've figured that out by now. So why not just save both of us the trouble?"_

_I glare up at her. "Because you're not Elizabeth. You're a cheap copy; no, not even that. You're just a machine, made to look like her."_

_The replicator clasps a hand over her heart with a feigned hurt expression. "Colonel, you wound me," she says, but her grin only widens. _

_I smirk, though it's without humor. "Please. You have no heart to speak of."_

_She drops her hand, her grin growing more evil still._

_"This doesn't have to be so painful for you. In fact, if you cooperate I may even be able to arrange for your escape." _

_"If you're so frustrated why don't you just give up already?"_

_Her eyes narrow slightly at this remark. "If at first you don't succeed..."_

_There is a pause while we exchange glares. She suddenly breaks into a wide grin, as if she had just won some unknown competition, and begins circling me again. _

_"I wonder how much longer you can manage to watch your friends die like this." My hands ball into tight fists at my sides but I say nothing. "How many lives will be lost before you inevitably give in?"_

_I can feel her presence close behind me now. I do not flinch when she starts speaking again right beside my ear. _

_"You can't even remember their names, can you? Thoughts, memories... they're all slowly slipping away and all you have left to hang on to is the faint hope that you have anything left to fight for." _

_I realize how much truth there is in what she is saying and yet I am strangely uncaring. Everything in my mind is a jumble right now. The line between unconsciousness and reality is fading gradually into nothingness and I doubt I could even remember what it is she wanted to get out of me even if I wanted to. Besides, another question is nagging at me and I turn slowly to face her. _

_"What do you have left to fight for?" _

_She is taken off guard by my question, and for the first time since I think I saw her, she truly frowns without a trace of sarcasm or satisfaction. She straightens, and I watch her carefully, fearing if I blink she will have composed herself and the question would be forgotten. _

_I continue before she can generate any witty response. "I may be pretty far gone but I doubt you're much better. You can't remember anything at all can you? That's why you've been torturing me for so long." I scrutinize her carefully as I watch for her reaction. She glares down at me for several long moments before she finally replies, her twisted grin returning as she shakes her head in disappointment. _

_"You really have no idea do you?"_

_My eyebrows pull together for a moment while I try to comprehend the meaning behind the statement. Then, in a split second her hand is on route for my forehead; but I see it coming and my hands sweep up to stop her. Her replicator arm is too strong to hold back and I feel her ice cold fingers slowly penetrating my mind. _

_My eyes squeeze shut and, as the corners of my mind darken, I focus all my energy on what is to come, and with a burst of will power, I am suddenly free, and the replicator is being pushed from my mind._

_But instead of breaking the link completely, I press on until the spark of energy that is my consciousness surges through the barrier and into the only other mind available. _

_In a flash, everything is immediately made clear to me—the reason behind the replicator-wraith alliance, why repliweir was able to survive the anti-replicator weapon, what she'd been up to in the time since... _

_And then I dig deeper... look further back..._

_Images flash across my mind as though they are my own memories. I understand them all completely; I have just never seen them before. _

_There are a few images—tiny bits and pieces of distorted memories—showing the events that happened right before we lost Weir. I see her facing Oberoth and screaming at her friends to go. _

_And then everything shifts. _

_Elizabeth is there again, standing in a cell with Oberoth facing her. She is wearing a blank expression, as though she doesn't notice he's there even though he's standing right in front of her._

_I realize the room they are in looks very familiar, and then it occurs to me that this must be another version of Atlantis. _

_Elizabeth suddenly focuses on the figure before her, and I realize Oberoth must have said something to set her off but I wasn't listening. _

_"You can't win, Oberoth," she says. "No matter what you do to me it won't change the fact that my friends _did_ escape, and they _will_ stop you."_

_Oberoth glares at her. "We shall see."_

_And then his arm sweeps up in one fluid motion and his hand is inside her head. Then everything shifts again. _

_For a while there are just random flashes of things—_Elizabeth's_ memories—all fading before me in flashes of white light. I know what is happening. Oberoth is wiping away her memories—altering her personality, until she is left with nothing but a blank slate, (or as close to it as they can possibly come). _

_This is what Fifth did to my replicator double; and no matter how evil she was, I can never forgive him for that._

_In another flash of white light, Elizabeth is back in the cell, staring blankly at something in the far distance once again. Oberoth is pacing before her, studying her with a satisfied smirk. _

_"You see, Dr. Weir," he says. "Anyone can be broken. All it takes is a little effort." _

_Elizabeth doesn't look at him as he walks out, and his words leave me with a nauseated sense of irony. Then I realize the nausea is probably partially due to the wrenching feeling at the front of my head, and I finally release my hold on Elizabeth's mind and allow myself to be pulled back into consciousness._

_My hands stay clenched around her wrist for a few long moments as I hold her gaze, my eyes locked with hers. She stares back down at me and her eyes are wide. With sadness? Anger? Or dare I say, fear? The silence drags on for what seems like an eternity before I become aware her lips are moving._

_"Return her to the cell," she says, though her eyes continue to bore into mine. "We are done here." _


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: Yay, you commenters are awesome! Decided to give Sam a break for a chapter or so and see what's going on in Atlantis. Sadly, nothing too interesting. Oh, well. Good parts still to come. Let me know what you think!

"Sir? What's going on?" John asked as he entered the control room, Rodney on his heels.

Woolsey looked up from where he had been hovering behind one of the technicians.

"We just received a piece of intel from some of our allies concerning the location of a Wraith research facility," he explained.

John and Rodney exchanged confused expressions.

"What are they researching?"

"We're not sure. I've sent word to the Deadalous. They've been authorized to destroy the facility at all costs."

"What!?" Rodney snapped before he could stop himself. "We have no idea what's inside that facility! For all we know, the Wraith could have technology in there that could be potentially useful to us."

Woolsey nodded. "I've taken that into consideration, Doctor. Colonel Caldwell will do what he can to leave as much of the facility intact as possible without leaving any Wraith alive."

Rodney rolled his eyes, muttering something under his breath. Fortunately, Dr. Keller took that moment to interrupt over the intercom.

"Mr. Woolsey, please report to the infirmary."

Woolsey glanced up at the two men, as though expecting them to know something he didn't, then nodded and quickly shuffled past them. John and Rodney followed.

In the infirmary, Dr. Keller was standing at her work station, seemingly engrossed in whatever she was doing until the three men had entered; then her head snapped up attentively and her fingers seemed to reluctantly detach themselves from the keyboard.

"Doctor," Woolsey greeted with a curt nod, and he came to a stand still with his hands folded in front of him.

"Mr. Woolsey," Jennifer said with a bit less enthusiasm, returning the gesture.

She turned back to the screen, impatient to get started. John and Rodney strode over to stand on either side of her and peered down at the information being displayed.

"What have you got for us?" John asked.

"Well, I have some good news and some bad news," she explained, noticeably more animated now that she was answering to John.

"Good news first."

Woolsey discretely edged closer to the conversation as the doctor began her explanation.

"Well, it appears Dr. Becket's treatment is working." John squinted at the statistics on the screen which apparently proved this point. She motioned vaguely to a small section of a chart that meant very little to him but he pretended to comprehend. "His telomeres have stabilized, so we expect he's going to be ok."

"That's good," John said, exchanging relieved smiles with Rodney.

"What's the bad news?" Woolsey asked, the grimness of his tone shattering the short moment of joy.

Jennifer turned back to her computer screen and switched to a different display.

"Unfortunately, we've made little to no progress in duplicating Colonel Carter's 'immunity.'"

Both men tensed at the mention of their former commander but recovered quickly as Keller hastily rambled on.

"You see, she carries a very unique protein marker—left from the blending with…"

"Jollinar," Rodney supplied quickly, looking down at his feet as he said the name.

"Right… now as far as we can tell, that protein marker can't be duplicated simply by the use of naquadah; even if we had a whole stock load of it we wouldn't be able to use it."

"So pretty much anyone who wanted an immunity to the Wraith would have to be blended with a Gua'ould," Rodney clarified with a sarcastic grin.

"What about the Tok'ra?" Woolsey asked, as though this suggestion might make the idea seem more favorable.

"Still, even if we could get both sides to agree to that, there's no way there'd be enough symbiotes to go around."

Woolsey nodded, though he seemed a bit dispirited after his idea was rejected.

"Alright," John said, breaking the silence. "Keep working on it."

And he stalked off. Rodney followed suit while Keller nodded and turned back to her work with an abruptness that left Woolsey standing dumbfounded in the center of the room, with nothing but the bleeping of the medical machines for company.

"Right," he said, clasping his hands together. Keller gave him the faintest of glances as a sign of courtesy before her eyes darted back to the screen. "…I'll let you get back to work then…"

And then he was gone too, off to cower in the safety of his office.

V

Stepping out onto the balcony, Rodney shivered slightly as his hair was blown about by the strong night air; but he stayed focused on his objective leaning on the railing a short distance away.

"Sheppard, come inside. It's freezing," he said, though he didn't sound convincing, even to himself.

John lifted his chin slightly to acknowledge the other man's presence and continued to stare out at the dark waters.

Rodney let out a sigh, knowing he was defeated, and wandered over to stand beside his friend. He paused, wondering how to proceed.

"For what it's worth, I think you were doing a better job than Woolsey is."

John smiled weakly. "Thanks," he said sarcastically. "But I wouldn't count on it."

Rodney looked at him in mild confusion, and John took a deep breath before continuing, twisting the fabric of his sleeve in between his thumb and forefinger distractedly.

"It's been, what, four years?" he clarified. "I've already lost two commanders… three if you count Sumner."

Rodney sighed heavily, looking skyward in exasperation. "It's not your fault," he said, sounding impatient. John ignored him, continuing to stare down at his hands.

"…She was right beside me," he began, and it sounded more as though he were speaking to himself than an audience, but Rodney was attentive. "…She could have made it to the gate; but I let her cover for me…"

Rodney realized now that his friend was referring to the day they lost Sam back on the Wraith planet. He stiffened, feeling a moment of awkwardness coming but deciding not to interrupt the man's well thought-out speech.

John's hands trembled and formed a fist around the handful of shirt fabric he'd been fiddling with.

"Everything happened so fast… I should've been the last one through the gate."

Rodney frowned. "John this isn't your fault. We'll find her."

John loosened his grip on his sleeve and watched it unravel from its twisted position. "You know, that's the exact same thing I tried to tell myself after Elizabeth…" he trailed off, sensing the tension running through Rodney's body at the mention of her name. "…sorry…" he finished lamely.

"Hey, maybe our track record will hold up and we could get rid of Woolsey," Rodney laughed lightly, trying to brighten the mood, though even his own smile was twisted downward from the ache he was feeling at the reminder of Elizabeth.

John chuckled, though he wasn't quite in the mood for jokes either. "Yeah, I wouldn't get your hopes up," he muttered. "Woolsey doesn't seem much like an off-worldsy kind of guy."

"Mmm," Rodney agreed. "Well, I better get back to the labs," he said suddenly, stepping backwards in the direction he had come and jerking a thumb over his shoulder. Just as he had expected, the conversation had inevitably taken an awkward turn. "…make sure the newbies haven't blown anything up yet…"

John, who was watching his retreat with a curious expression, grinned slightly. "Have fun."

Rodney thought of saying something more, but decided better than to make the situation worse. Quickly, silently, he slipped inside to leave John to his thoughts.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: Here's a short sweet chapter for Teyla fans. And as always, thanks for the reviews! (And yes, it won't be much longer before they get Sam back).

"Colonel Sheppard?"

John groaned, peeking over the pillow that he'd packed over his face an hour ago, hoping for some sleep. It was Doctor Keller again. "What?" he demanded.

There was a short pause. "Sir, I think you better get down here…"

John frowned; he'd caught the worried tone in her voice and sat up, suddenly wide awake. "Why? What's wrong?"

There was a short intake of breath on the other line. "It's Teyla…"

The moment the words left her mouth, John knew exactly what she was referring to, for he had been dreading this moment ever since he first found out that Teyla was pregnant.

He didn't bother to respond. He simply leaped from the bed, snatched his jacket off the chair, and broke into a sprint in the direction of the infirmary.

The screaming could be heard before John rounded the corner. When he arrived, Ronon and Rodney were already there, standing as far out of the way as they could manage and still be inside the infirmary, wearing expressions of utter terror and helplessness. The scene might have been comical, had Teyla not been in labor at the time.

John slowed his pace as he went to join his friends, hoping not to be too much of a distraction. Drs. Beckett and Keller, along with several other nurses, were crowded around the bed so all the men could see of Teyla was her upper half.

Her face was wet with perspiration, as most women having a baby would be, and her screams of agony told him this had probably been going on for quite some time now. He wondered why he hadn't been summoned earlier, but decided now was probably not the best time to ask.

"Ok, push. _Push._ You're almost there." Jennifer's voice broke over the chaos in the room and, from the sudden wince that broke over her face, it was clear that the hand that held Teyla's had just been squeezed especially hard.

"We've got a head!" Carson announced from his post at the foot of the bed, and John wiped a sweaty hand over his mouth, making a conscious effort not to throw up.

There was another scream and suddenly, a baby's cry joined the chorus and Teyla collapsed against the pillows in relief. There was a short scurry of activity around the foot of the bed and then Carson's face broke through, sleek with sweat and anxiety, but now alight with a broad smile; and in his hands, a tiny bundle.

"Congratulations, Teyla," he said after a short pause. "It's a boy."

Teyla looked up, a relived smile spreading over her face, and sank back onto her fortress of fluffy pillows as Carson made his way over to present her with the new arrival.

The three men beamed with delight as they watched the event unfold. Ronon, not knowing quite what else to do, gave Rodney a playful slap on the back, causing him to stumble forward a few steps. Rodney scowled, and John watched the pair in amusement for a moment while he waited for an opening. When one presented itself, he wandered over to Teyla's bedside.

She was propped up now, looking much more at ease, though still pretty exhausted, and was cradling her newborn, gazing down at him with adoring eyes. The other nurses had cleared away, and now only Jennifer and Carson were left, waiting patiently for the new mother to get settled in so they could begin to explain post-birth procedures, which John had no intention of sticking around for, so he decided to make quick work of his greetings.

He laid a gentle hand on her shoulder and smiled warmly when she looked up at him. "Congratulations," he said with sincerity.

Teyla smiled in response and her eyes went back to the little bundle curled in her arms.

John, taking this as his cue, gave her a light pat and turned to leave her in privacy, stopping briefly to give each of his friends a tug on the sleeve to be sure they followed.

V

Some time later, John found himself leaning in the doorway again. Teyla was alone with her sleeping child now, rocking him ever so slowly and humming quietly. John wondered if she had gotten any sleep since he'd left, but let the thought slide. Seeing his team so genuinely happy at a time like this made this tiny sleeping bundle no less than a miracle in his eyes.

Suddenly, Teyla looked up at him, her eyes sparkling, and John wondered if he had made too much noise coming in, but she smiled at him and he walked in, perching himself on the stool beside her bed.

No one spoke for a long while. Both were content with just watching the baby sleep and listening to his silent breathing. Babies always fascinated John—it was amazing to him that people had once been that tiny. One little hand stuck out from the folds of the blankets and had wrapped itself around Teyla's thumb. The little face, mocha colored, was soft and round, and looked much more peaceful than the images John had seen of red-faced newborns that looked more like worms than babies. There was a small tuft of brown hair on the crown of his head, and John marveled at how much the child looked like his mother.

"Thought of a name yet?" John asked finally, and the sudden vocalization gave Teyla a slight start. She seemed to think for a moment, then a small smile graced her lips and she looked down at the baby.

"Aden," she decided.

The name brought a lump to John's throat and for a moment he said nothing; then it occurred to him how much resemblance the child did share with their old teammate.

"That's nice," he said, though it came out sounding somewhat forced.

Teyla sighed. "I haven't given up hope, John," she said matter-of-factly, and it took a moment for John to register the change in subject. "All those we have lost… Kanaan, Colonel Carter…" she paused again, allowing a space for the unspoken names. "…this child will be a sign of hope for them."

John nodded, allowing another silence to stretch between them. Finally, he muttered, barely audible, "Yes. He will."


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note: And another quicky chapter.

_Curled in my hell chamber, I find myself subject to frequent day dreams. I begin to wonder how things are back home in Atlantis. I wonder if they've found Teyla and her people yet, and selfishly, what progress they've made in finding me..._

_'Teyla…' I repeat to myself. The name came to me some time ago and I've hung onto it like a lifeline. I know I'm not crazy; I do remember things... faces, feelings, memories... it just feels like so long since I've heard any familiar voice or name, I can't pull them from memory. _

_I've stopped eating, hoping like a coward that death will take me and save me from this pain and misery; but now the Wraith simply give me injections of something that takes the place of food. _

_I don't know how much longer I can go on like this. It seems impossible that they can continue this routine for an infinite amount of time without my ever divulging any information. I suppose if it comes to that they'll just kill me, but at this rate I would be welcoming of such an alternative. _

_"Sam... Wake up Sam..." _

_A musical, barely audible voice breaks my thoughts and I feel myself lifting my heavy head and eyelids. I look to the opposite end of my cell where I see _myself _leaning against the wall, an unreadable grin on my face; but I'm different. My hair is short and I seem impossibly clean. I say nothing; simply wait for the apparition to speak again._

_"What are you doing?" she asks in a jaded tone of voice, as though she had caught me doing something exceptionally odd. _

_I say nothing, for I'm not sure what she's expecting me to say. She pushes herself off the wall and walks slowly towards me, arms crossed over her chest in a domineering way._

_"Come on; you're the great Samantha Carter. Is this really the best you can do? Come on! Get up! We've got an escape plan to carry out."_

_I shake my head slowly, and feel myself nodding off with the effort. "...tried..." I mumble, and I'm surprised she can hear me. _

_"Try again," is her bitter reply. _

_I don't respond. I've already lost any energy I could have used to formulate such a plan, and I'm certainly not inspired enough now. _

_She bends down so she is at my eye level, but keeps a careful distance between us._

"_Are you really still holding out hope of a rescue?" she asks. "Come on. You and I both know they're never going to find you. In fact, I'd be surprised if they were even looking. They're happy you're gone. You took the place of their leader and so they took you off to some Wraith planet and abandoned you."_

_I am no longer so drowsy as I was before, and I can feel my hands clenching into tight fists at my sides as she continues with her rant. _

"_That's a lie. They didn't abandon me," I say through clenched teeth. But this only seems to egg her on, and she continues in a scathing tone._

"_They don't care about you. Let's face it; I'm all you've got. There is no rescue. If you don't get yourself out of here no one will." _

"_NO!" I scream, and I launch a rock at her. _

_It ricochets off the wall and echoes loudly in the empty room. I realize as my cloudy eyes dart around the cell that the only sound is my ragged breathing, and I am utterly alone._

_I draw my legs up tightly to my chest and bury my face in the soiled fabric and begin to sob. Tears stream down my cheeks, leaving streaky lines across the layers of blood and grime._

_For the first time since my capture, no matter how much I try to convince myself otherwise, I have truly given up hope of a rescue._

V

As the Deadalous dropped out of hyperspace, Colonel Caldwell strode over to observe the approaching planet.

"Should we fire the beam weapon, sir?"

The commander shook his head. "No. Send the Jumpers; we want to leave as much of the facility intact as possible."

"Yes sir."

V

Meanwhile, aboard the cloaked replicator ship, Elizabeth Weir stood in the ship's control room watching in silent resentment as the Earth ship raided the planet below.

They had come too quickly, and the Wraith could not pick up their approach in time. If she had not needed the prisoner to complete her mission, Elizabeth might have been mildly amused by the Earthling's stupidity. With the information Carter had gathered by entering her mind, she could have proved quite an asset to the Atlanteans when they found her. But instead, they had sent a ship to destroy the facility she was being kept in.

There was of course, the risk that the Earthlings _did_ know their commander was down there, and this was their flawed attempt at rescue; but even if that were the case, the replicator ship, even cloaked, could not stand up to the Deadalous in it's condition.

"Orders, commander," one of the replicator crewmen barked from their workstation.

Elizabeth's fists clenched at the inconvenience and pure irony of the situation. How close she had come to reaching her goal…

"Take us into hyperspace," she ordered, and watched through narrowed eyes as the battle sank into the distance.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: Yay! Finally, the great escape! (Wow, I'm working quickly now...) Don't forget to let me know what you think!

_I am restrained to my chair when the sirens start to go off, followed by the first wave of explosions. I whip my head around wildly, looking for some comprehension of what is happening. I can hear ships zipping overhead—probably darts, but I can't be sure—and outside the door, heavy footsteps rumble by in stampedes. I can only guess they belong to a battalion of armed Wraith. _

_The explosions are getting closer and beginning to shake the room. I cringe in my seat as flasks and beakers and syringes clatter to the floor around me; but I can't pull free of my restraints. I consider screaming to get the attention of one of the passerbys; to remind them they left me tied to a chair in the middle of a war zone, but I think I'd rather get blown to pieces then transported to another safe facility where they can resume experimentation. _

_There is a great boom just outside my room and the entire back wall is blown apart. I turn my head and cover myself as best as possible while stone and debris are scattered about in the blast. I can feel the shards of broken glass and rock tear across my arms and legs and anything else I left exposed. I grind my teeth through the pain, and when the current of projectiles has stopped, I turn my head to assess the damage. _

_My arms are a bloody mess, but it's impossible to tell where the stone fragments are imbedded underneath my torn and dirt coated sleeves. But my mind does not focus on this, for the second thing that catches my eye is a glinting piece of glass which protrudes from the leather cuff on my right hand. _

_Frantically, I begin to struggle against my restraint. Shards of glass cut into my wrist as I grind it against the tough leather, and I bite down on my tongue to keep from screaming. _

_Finally, the cuff is torn enough that I can wriggle my hand free, and I quickly make work of freeing my other limbs. Another blast hits nearby and as soon as I am free, I leap from the chair and scramble through the gaping hole in the wall. _

_I make a run for the woods and don't look back. I don't think I've ever run so fast in my life; the only thing on my mind is to get as far away as possible, as quickly as possible. I will not go back._

_More rocks and debris are blasted into the air around me as I plunge across the tree line into the thick forest. I don't even know where I'm headed; the gate I suppose—not that I know where that is either..._

_Everything around me is a blur. Branches whip across my face as I charge carelessly through them, bounding over impossibly large obstacles and stumbling on small rocks and tree roots. Somewhere in my line of vision I am able to make out tiny flames licking at the kindle on the forest floor and beginning to climb up the trees. The smell of smoke and burning bark fills my nostrils, but I continue to run without thought to the danger._

_I find it surprising that I am able to run like this with my injuries, but I don't think about that either._

_It is not unexpected when I am able to make out the thundering footsteps of retreating Wraith running somewhere alongside me in the forest, completely unaware of my presence. I suppose they are headed for the gate as well, but I have no intention of accompanying them. _

_Without thinking, I plunge myself into a small pond and quickly submerge myself. I listen for the footsteps to rumble by and, when they do, somewhat muffled by the depth of the water, I crash back through the surface and scramble onto land. _

_Gasping for air, I try to push my exhaustion aside so I can continue my journey but I hear a sudden crack and the tree beside me, alight with orange flames, drops a scorched branch from its high canopy to the forest floor below. _

_I barrel myself out of its way but the heavy log catches my leg and I cry out in agony as the smoldering flames lick at my already damaged skin. _

_Hastily, I kick out at the dead weight with my bare foot and it rolls off. I scramble away from it, relieved my leg isn't on fire, (though I'm quite sure I now have third degree burns) and hurry, limping, onward through the smoldering haze._

_But I don't make it far before the smoke gets to me, and I steady myself against a large tree as I try to break out of a coughing fit. My vision swims with dizziness, and I take two more steps before my head hits the ground with a resounding thud, and everything fades into darkness._


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note: Yeah, so this chapter is really short too. Probably should have uploaded it as par of chapter 15 but, oh well.

There was a crunching of leaves underfoot and Lieutenant Cohen whipped around, his P-90 shaking slightly despite the steadiness of his hands. Major Lorne emerged, raising his hands in a mocking gesture.

"Relax, Lieutenant," he said, dropping his hands at the same time as Cohen. "Don't go shooting anyone important."

Captain Hales and Lieutenant Brown chuckled as they stepped out behind Lorne. Cohen breathed a sigh of relief and his cheeks flushed red in embarrassment. His teammates ignored him and brushed by, relaxed but on-guard.

Following the raid on the Wraith research facility, Major Lorne's team had been charged with scouting out what was left for any survivors or, if they were lucky, technology. Right now, they were making their way towards the ruins through what was left of the scorched forest. Luckily, it had started to rain before the flames reached too far, and at least part of the natural land had been preserved.

Now that the team rookie had seemed to calm down some, the others gradually began to disperse again, keeping in radio contact. So far, they had found nothing, and Lorne didn't expect them to. It was unlikely anything survived this.

Suddenly, an urgent call rang out through the trees. "Major!"

Lorne snapped the safety off his P-90 and sprinted towards the source of the voice, the other two men crashing through the trees behind him.

He emerged in a small clearing and his eyebrows pulled together at the scene that awaited him.

Captain Hales was kneeling at the base of a large tree, his fingers pressed gently to the neck of a woman sprawled out beneath it. A sinking feeling grew in the pit of his stomach and Lorne cursed and hurried to join him.

"She's alive sir," Hales reported, backing away to let his CO check for himself. As Lorne hastily pressed his fingers to the vacated spot, he felt like adding "barely" to that statement.

He carefully rolled her face towards him and winced; his suspicions had been confirmed. "…god…" he muttered, then to the Lieutenants. "Head back to the gate. Be ready to dial when we get there."

The pair murmured quick "yessirs" and took off in the other direction, nearly head butting they whipped around so fast.

Lorne ignored them, turning back to his subject and lifting her ever so carefully, (as to not break anything that wasn't already broken) into a fireman's carry. She was frighteningly lightweight, and he tried not to think about how close she had been to death as he carried his delicate load back to the gate.


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Note: I like this cvhapter ok, but I feel I could have written it better. Oh well. Leave comments and let me know how you feel about it. Oh, and thanks for the comments on the last couple chapters guys!

"This is insane," John complained as he glared reproachfully into the darkened room, where it was impossible to see anything anyway.

Woolsey was scribbling something on a clipboard, completely oblivious to the five pairs of eyes glaring at him. "I'm sorry Colonel, but I'm only following protocol. She's been in enemy hands—we have no way of knowing whether she's been compromised or not."

John breathed deeply through his flaring nostrils. "This," he rapped sharply on the glass window three times. "is protocol? Locking someone up in a dark room who's already been locked up for three weeks…"

"I consider myself generous, Colonel," Woolsey interrupted. "This is better than some of our other accommodations, wouldn't you say?"

John wouldn't respond to that.

"Well what about Teyla? How do you know she hasn't been compromised?" Four angry eyes now turned to McKay, and as soon as he realized his mistake, he dropped his head and shuffled his feet guiltily. Woolsey didn't seem to take notice to this.

"Teyla's condition made it impossible for me to confine her. Besides, the fact that she was willing to speak gave me reason to trust her."

There was a short silence before John cleared his throat, deciding to change the subject.

"She hasn't said anything yet?" he asked, turning to the two doctors.

"Not a word," Keller said sadly.

"We suspect she's suffering from post-traumatic stress." Carson added.

"You suspect?" John asked with skepticism.

"Well there are certainly plenty of factors that could have contributed to that. Would you care for the full diagnosis?" he asked sarcastically.

"Please," Woolsey prompted.

Jennifer glanced quickly at Carson, then, somewhat reluctantly, unhooked a clipboard from under her arm.

"Well, one thing's for sure," she began, quickly skimming over the contents of the page. "Whoever these Wraith were who captured her, they weren't the friendliest."

Ronon, John and Rodney exchanged worried expressions.

"Besides being _dehydrated_ and significantly lighter than she started out, (_though I'm sure some of that can be attributed to loss of blood_) she has three fractured ribs, a concussion, sprained ankle, third degree burns, and too many cuts and bruises to properly count… And we can probably assume the scar tissue on her chest has something to do with being fed on numerous times…" she trailed off, hoping she hadn't said anything to offend anyone.

"And that's just our preliminary analysis," Carson continued. "There are also a number of unknown chemicals in her bloodstream we have yet to identify."

"What unknown chemicals?" Rodney demanded.

"I just told you Rodney; we have yet to identify them."

There was a pause, and then John spoke up again.

"I'd like to see her," he said, and all eyes turned on him.

"I really don't think that's such a good idea," Carson said, then caught the look on John's face and thought better of it. "…right…" he muttered, and navigated his way through the small crowd to the ID swipe. Swiping his card, he opened the door a crack and slipped inside, waiting for the group to follow.

John took a few cautious steps inside the room and it took a moment for his eyes to adjust before he caught sight of the cringing figure lurking in the corner.

Her legs immediately recoiled and she seemed to shrink back into the shadows as soon as the light touched her. John understood now why the room had to be kept so dark; it must have been quite a while since she'd seen any light.

She looked awful; apparently three weeks in a Wraith prison cell had not been kind to her. Though she was much cleaner than she was when Major Lorne had brought her back, (the blood and dirt were gone and her hair was back to its original shade of blonde) her appearance had not improved much. From what John could see of her, she was deathly pale and had deep, grey lines under her eyes. A long cut that ran from her temple to her eyebrow had been neatly stictched up so it wasn't oozing blood anymore, but the bruises were still in plain sight all over her body. Her arm, which had been torn to pieces by shards of rock and glass, apparently, was now bandaged, along with her badly burnt leg.

He noticed the cot in the corner had not been used, and for a moment he wondered why she had chosen the floor instead, but pushed he thought aside to concern himself with more pressing matters.

"Sam?" Rodney asked tentatively from where he had just appeared behind John.

Sam didn't even so much as look up; she may even have cringed back further. Carson sighed and stepped around them.

"I should give her some sedative…" he suggested, squirting a few droplets from a syringe as he spoke.

He strode over and kneeled down beside the shadow of the woman, seizing an arm out of the darkness. He was about to make the injection when her arm retracted, and another shot out and took hold of the doctor's wrist.

"No…" she said, and her voice was so strangled and terrified it was hard to believe it belonged to the strong woman they once knew. "…No more needles; no more injections. _Please_."

Carson's face deepened with sympathy and he looked down at where her white-knuckled hand clutched his arm. Gently turning it over, his eyes roamed over the red needle marks that speckled her pale skin.

He sighed, and as she attempted to jerk free again, he searched the darkness and found two wide, watery eyes staring back at him.

"Very well," he said, slowly releasing her and holding up his hands in a sign of surrender. "No needles," he agreed, and she seemed to relax slightly. "But I want you to get some rest," he insisted, and she nodded vigorously in agreement.

With a small smile, Carson got to his feet and ushered the group out the door. It snapped closed with a small click and as the room fell into darkness once more, Sam was back to being alone.


	18. Chapter 18

General O'Neill was not a happy camper. Pissed, would actually be the correct word.

As soon as he heard news of Sam, he'd put in for a transport to Atlantis. As soon as he'd arrived and been pointed in the direction of the holding cells, his concerned mood changed to furious.

He wasn't wearing any insignia, just standard BDUs; yet everyone still cleared out of the way when they saw him coming; everyone knew the face of an angry General when they saw one.

Once the door was in sight, Jack didn't stall. He strode right up to it and jerked it open in one fluid motion.

"_WOOLSEY!_" he snapped, charging into the room.

The balding bureaucrat glanced up with a mask of indifference. It seemed from the note taking sheet he was holding that he had been in the middle of an interrogation when the two-star General so _rudely_ interrupted.

Woolsey quickly lost Jack's attention, however, for as soon as he noticed the shadow in the corner he trailed off and all the obtrusive vocabulary he'd planned to use on the man was forgotten.

While Woolsey was berating her with questions, Sam had been staring blankly at some far off spot on the wall, completely uninterested in anything he had to say; but as soon as Jack's booming voice brought the room into silence, her head snapped up and they just stared at each other with wide eyes for several long moments.

John, who had been monitoring the interrogation with distaste from his corner of the room, allowed a small smile to tug at his lips.

Woolsey seemed about to protest the interruption, but a small movement from Sam caught everyone's attention, and his mouth shut instantly.

With a lost look on her face, Sam slowly brought her hand up to her forehead and a finger and thumb spread out in the shape of an L jutted out and then slowly descended to there former position.

John furrowed his eyebrows and looked back and forth between the two with a confused expression, but Jack seemed to recognize the gesture, or rather, the significance of it, and returned it with an equally dazed expression.

"So you do remember me," he said, taking a few hesitant steps forward.

He knelt down close to her and she nodded slowly, leaning forward to press her head against his chest. Very aware of the eyes watching him, Jack gently enveloped her in his arms, being careful of her injuries. They stayed like that for some time, neither one of them saying anything.

Sam didn't move. She kept her eyes focused on the floor and her face was as stoic and expressionless as it was just a few minutes before; but she seemed very calm and at ease in her position.

Jack's stance was quite similar. His eyes were serious and composed even as he brushed his fingers through her hair and he rested his chin gently on her head. For all they were being noticed, the other two men could have been absent.

Jack had not forgotten his anger—he would still deal with that when the opportunity presented itself. But for now, this was where he needed to be, and nothing needed to be said here.

V

Some hours later, Jack had pulled up a chair beside Sam's cot where he had carefully deposited her after she'd fallen asleep on his chest. He wanted to leave silently and let her get some sleep, but he couldn't bring himself to leave her alone.

While Jack watched her sleep, she seemed almost peaceful, despite all her bumps and bruises. She was curled up under her thin sheets, her hands bent up beside her face and her hair all mussed up around her like a sleeping child. Jack wanted to reach out and tuck one of the loose strands behind ehr ear, but he didn't, for fear of waking her.

There was a small creak as the door opened, illumiating Sam's face for a moment before the room was thrown back into semi-darkness. Someone had stepped quietly inside and was now stepping up behind Jack, keeping a careful distance. Jack didn't get up, but listened intently for the person to speak their business.

"How is she doing?" the man asked, and Jack realized it was Colonel Sheppard, though he was not surprised.

Jack didn't answer at first, and then muttered, barely audible, "she's sleeping."

There was another pause, followed by a sigh. "Sir, I just thought you should know... We're going to find who did this to her."

Jack pursed his lips, his folded hands twining together in thought. "Yeah," he agreed in a low voice, then turned slightly to face him, though his eyes never left Sam. "Let me know when you do, will you? I'd like to hae a few words with him."

John raised his chin for a moment while he considered the other man's request and gave a sharp nod. "Yes sir," he said in a low voice, and silently slipped out of the room.

Author's Note: Yeah, so this chapter was pretty short too. When I had the idea, I expected it to be longer, but...

Oh, and in case you're wondering: no, Sam and Jack are not in any kind of relationship, so I was not meaning to imply that. So, now that's said... REVIEWS!!


	19. Chapter 19

Author's Note: Jack cusses out Woolsey! (Watch out for strong language ahead). And we get a little perspective.

_Numbly, I get to my feet and wander over to the thin cot that stands in the corner, curling up on top of the sheets. Sleeping on the floor isn't going to do me any good; It won't get me out of this mess and it certainly won't do anything for my aching joints. _

_The rough bandages on my arm brush against my cheek and I bury my face deeper into the pillow, trying to escape this sensation of reality. There are a fresh row of stitches across my temple and my right leg is tightly bandaged where the tree had fallen on it._

_But that's just it; none of it happened. I never escaped and I'm not really in Atlantis. It's just another one of the replicator's tricks, and I refuse to play along with it. _

_Jack's here though. That's a change. Before when Elizabeth started drawing things from my memory, Jack was never there, because I never wanted him to be. I blocked him completely from my memory because I couldn't bear to see him get hurt. Now it seems she's taken that from me as well. _

_I try to lay completely still; jostling or moving my muscles too much in any way usually only results in a sudden spasm of agony that takes double the time to pass. Why does everything have to feel so real? I suppose Elizabeth's gotten better at this; Jack felt pretty authentic too. _

_But I refuse to believe it. _

_I have to admit, the infirmary slacks are far more comfortable than the blood and grime coated BDU's I know I'll wake up in. I snuggle into a more comfortable position and try to relax. I might as well enjoy the comforts of this fantasy while I'm in it. After all, there's nothing she can do to me in here. _

V

"I want Carter out of there," O'Neill growled from where he stood, towering menacingly over Woolsey's desk.

John stood out of the way but close enough to be included in the conversation and be able to hear what was being said, (not that he couldn't hear Jack from down the hall). It was very rare that someone with enough superiority shared the same opinion with him, and John was thoroughly prepared to back him up.

"General I respect your concern but there is really no need," Woolsey snapped, standing up to his full height but still falling short of Jack. "Colonel Carter is in perfectly good hands."

"_The hell she is…_" Jack muttered.

"Sir, with all due respect, you locked her in a cell," John blurted out.

"For her own protection as well as ours," Woolsey said diplomatically. "Drs. Keller and Beckett reported signs of foreign chemicals in her bloodstream—who knows what other kinds of contagions she could be carrying…"

"That's bullshit, Woolsey!" Jack bellowed, and both men snapped their heads in his direction. "There are no contagions! That's just another excuse!"

"General O'Neill, this issue is not up for debate," Woolsey said in the best authoritative tone he could muster. "As commander of this base it is my duty…"

"You're only commander of this base because the IOA decided to stick their foot in the moment Carter was reported missing!"

"All evidence leads us to suggest that Colonel Carter has been compromised. Now protocol clearly states…"

"Screw protocol!"

"…until she is deemed no threat to the security of this city…"

"She's hospitalized, for God's sake!"

"Her condition makes no difference. She's been in enemy hands—that makes her a security risk."

"Woolsey, you're a piece of work, you know that?"

Woolsey frowned. "Forgive me, General, but it appears to me you're letting your personal feelings get in the way of your judgment."

Jack's eyes narrowed into slits and he leaned forward so he was inches from Woolsey's face. "Bite me."

With that, the General reeled around and stormed out of the office, even more infuriated than he had started. Woolsey was left staring after him with a mask of shock and rage, while John simply stood rooted to the spot for another couple of seconds while he waited for the General to clear out so he could make a safe retreat himself.

Jack thundered down the hall, ignoring the expressions of shock and fright that followed him. It was just like Woolsey to accuse him of letting his _personal feelings_ get in the way. After all, that was the man's explanation for everything.

Honestly, Jack didn't care what the motivation was; Woolsey was still being an obstinate, pig-headed asshole.

Fuming, he headed straight for his guest quarters. He had to be alone for a while—burn off some of his fuel. He didn't want to go mope in his room. He wanted to see Sam; but he couldn't see anyone, least of all her, while he was feeling this angry. Perhaps he'd head down to the gym instead.

The image of Sam's terrified face slipped into his mind and he quickly pushed it back. Seeing her like that was probably the worst thing since the incident with the computer virus. He hated being away like this all the time; the notion that anything could happen and he wouldn't be there to stop it… it was worse than dying, (and Jack knew all too well what that felt like). It was the reason he stayed away for so long after he was transferred to Washington. He didn't want to deal with the guilt when something finally did happen.

Inside the gym, Jack pounded a heavy bag for an hour while he cleared his head.

V

"Sam?"

Rodney stood in the doorway balancing a tray of food in one hand, a hesitant expression on his face. Sam lay curled on the bed, staring blankly at the walls with no intention of getting up or acknowledging his presence, so Rodney sighed and slipped inside, shutting the door behind him.

"Hey, I know you're probably not in the mood for talking but, even you have to eat." Rodney sat down on the end of the mattress, an awkward attempt at a smile on his face.

Sam still didn't move as his weight shifted her position and he began to sort through the assorted fruits and vegetables laid out on the tray. He selected a banana in one hand and an apple in the other and weighed them out for her.

"I'm afraid I didn't pack anything citrus so, what would you prefer? Apple or banana" he asked around a mouthful of some other entrée.

Sam did not respond.

"Ok…" he said, somewhat less enthused but not discouraged. "So, what then? Pizza? Sandwich? They had some kind of lemon chicken thing but I didn't grab any. Afraid my throat might swell up on the way here…" he trailed off, realizing Sam didn't appear to be listening to much he was saying. "Sam, come on. You must be hungry for something."

She wasn't.

"Look, if you won't eat anything, Dr. Beckett is going to make you use the tube, and I _know_ you don't want that."

Sam wrinkled her nose at that offer and reluctantly sat up, pressing her back against the wall for support.

"Hah, you see," Rodney exclaimed proudly. "All it takes is a little persuasion."

He held out the tray for her and she hastily snagged a glass of blue jello and stuck a small spoonful in her mouth.

Rodney watched with interest for a moment before his eyes fell to his knees again, and a short silence fell between them.

"So… how you feeling?" Rodney asked tentatively.

Sam dunked her spoon back into her mountain of jello and dropped her head back against the bedpost in response.

"That bad?" Rodney said, as though he understood exactly how she felt. He sighed and let another silence fall between them while he thought of what to say next, since this appeared to be a one-way conversation.

"Look, Sam…" he began, still somewhat hesitant. "We really screwed up this time," Sam eyed him suspiciously but let him continue. "I mean, first we accidently left you on the Wraith planet, and then we couldn't find you, and we let Woolsey take over…" he paused. "But none of that matters now. What matters is that you're back; and we're all here for you."

Rodney watched for her response. She still didn't look at him but her eyes seemed to soften as he went on. He sighed. "…I just…wanted you to know that."

Rodney smiled weakly at her and gathered the scattered food, set it on a tray on the floor, and backed out of the room, closing the door gently behind him.

When he was gone, Sam crumpled back into her mattress, rolling into a tight ball and willing with all her resolve for this delusion to end.


	20. Chapter 20

Author's Note: Chapter 20! Woo! And an exciting chapter it is, though I'm kind of iffy about the way it turned out... Once again, thank you so much for all the reviews and comments and such. You guys are awesome!

"What is it?" Carson demanded as he entered the room at a flying pace, prepared to whip out the paddles if necessary.

"I don't know! She just started screaming and thrashing around!" John yelled back over the noise in the room.

Sam was, in fact, thrashing around, screaming something in words neither he nor the Doctor could understand. John was standing beside her bed, holding her shoulders down while she lashed out uncontrollably.

Carson stepped up beside John with a frightened expression and started trying to calm her down.

"What is she saying!?" John asked loudly so he could be heard.

"I'm a Doctor, Colonel—not a bloody linguist!"

He turned to one of the nurses he'd brought along and said, "Get me some sedative, STAT."

V

_Everything is moving in fast forward around me and I can't stop it. There are several flashes of Ugly Wraith, his twisted, evil smile following me into the next sequence of memories..._

_A huge, monstrous creature towers over me, and it's not until he's plunged his massive hand into my chest and my heart is being sucked out that I realize it's a Wraith._

_There is screaming all around me. The withered, dying faces of Shen and Inu flash in front of my eyes, decaying too fast for me to think. And then it's Jack kneeling in front of me, searching my eyes for some form of salvation or forgiveness, awaiting the hand that will strike his chest and tear away the remaining years of his life. _

_It's not until then that I realize it's me screaming._

"_NO!!" _

V

Sam jolted awake and tried to sit up but Carson's hands held her down. She struggled with them for a moment before the words finally reach her.

"Easy, easy," Carson was saying. "Samantha, look at me. It was just a dream. Everything's ok. You're safe."

She stared, wide-eyed and panicky, at the face hovering over her as the Doctor attempted to reassure her.

"Carson...?" She asked, breathlessly.

"Yes. It's me. You're safe."

She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to cover her face, to roll out of his seemingly iron grip.

"No..." She muttered helplessly. "This isn't real!"

"Samantha..."

"NO!!"

Without thinking, Sam thrust her fist into his face and he toppled over. She leapt out of bed, hastily untangling herself from the sheets, and bolted for the exit.

Sheppard started and reached for his stunner, but she jabbed her knee into his gut and he doubled over. She jabbed him once more and he relinquished his weapon as he dropped to the ground.

Now armed with a stunner, she threw the door open and quickly took out the two guards posted there. She was gone by the time John managed to sit up.

"You ok?" He asked Beckett, walking over to him in a hunched position.

"I'm fine," Carson said through clenched teeth as he got to his feet. "Go!"

John bolted out the door and Carson wobbled after him, mumbling something that sounded like, "_She should not be walking on that leg…_"

V

_I am flying through the city corridors now as fast as my crippled legs can carry me, (which is surprisingly fast). _

_Equipped with my stunner, I am able to shoot down any who get in my way. The adrenalin pumping through my veins and the blaring sirens overhead remind me of my last escape; the false memory._

_I'm not sure where I'm headed. I know there's no escape from this place—at least not physically—but how much longer can she keep this up if she knows I'm not buying it? I suppose it should have set me off the first time I saw the man that shouldn't be alive, but I was still a little out of it then. Now it's clear to me that this can't possibly be real._

_I can hear the familiar thumping of army boots growing louder, and as I skid into a four-way intersection, I suddenly feel a pair of strong arms wrap tightly around my torso, pinning my arms to my sides and lifting me off the ground. The stunner slips out of my grasp and skids across the smooth floor. _

_Angered by this uninvited obstacle, I jerk my head back into my attacker's face and drop to the ground as his hands go instinctively to his injured nose. Without looking up, I scramble for my weapon and am back on my feet, swinging around with my gun raised as the hall fills with armed airmen. _

_John and Carson are squeezing through the barrier, John uttering something about not shooting me. Ronon is standing off to the side, nursing his bloody nose with a scowl; but there is only one face I see, and it is forcing its way through the sea of men to get to me._

_"Carter!" he shouts in the authoritative voice of my CO, then cautiously advancing: "Put the gun down."_

_I shake my head, backing away a step until he stops advancing. "No. This isn't real."_

_Jack frowns, and his eyes wander for a moment the way they do when he's confused or unsure how to continue. "Ok..." he says, and there is another pause while he considers how to proceed. I decide to save him the trouble._

_"I've been through this enough times to know the difference," I say angrily. "Every time it gets closer and closer to being real but every time something's wrong," I snap, and my gun wavers slightly as it turns on Beckett. "Now I know this can't be real because he is dead!" Carson stiffens slightly and my gun snaps back to Jack. _

_Jack doesn't waver as much under gunpoint, and something in his expression makes my finger quiver on the trigger._

_"Look," he says evenly, keeping his palms visible and taking slow, steady steps forward. "I understand how this must look to you, but I can explain that," he said, pointing at Beckett with an expression that said he was equally perplexed by the fact. "Just put the gun down... and we'll explain everything..."_

_I tighten my shaking grip on the stunner, now set to kill, and take another step backwards. Jack halts immediately and raises his hands higher to reestablish his nonviolence._

_"Sam. You have to believe me," he says. "Look, I don't know what those sons of bitches did to you, but I can tell you right now they're never going to touch you again. Sam, you're safe now. You're home." _

_Salty tears stream down my cheeks, but I am beyond caring. The word 'home'... It seems so wrong and unfathomable, and yet, it hits me harder than any other. I never thought of Atlantis as a 'home' until now; compared with the musty cell I've spent the last few weeks in, it's the closest to home I can ever imagine._

_"...Put the gun down..." Jack says gently, and unconsciously, I feel myself lowering the weapon._

_Suddenly, there is a flash of movement around the corner and then everything happens so fast I am hardly aware of it. _

_Out of the corner of my eye, a man rounds the corner and I hear a distant, echoing crack, and the breath catches in my throat as the bullet tears through my abdomen. Jack's eyes lock on mine, wide with shock and horror, and my knees slowly give out._

_Everyone is suddenly in action, and I am vaguely aware of John slamming the man against the wall, saying "Marks, you son of a bitch!" Then suddenly, Jack is beside me, gently guiding me to the floor. _

_My head lolls over his sturdy arm and I gaze dreamily up at his face, the beauty of it taking away some of the pain. Beckett is there too, calling for a stretcher I think, but I'm hardly aware of him. Jack's eyes, filled with shock and concern, dart quickly to my stomach and I look too._

_My hand comes away bloody and I wince, my head falling back against the cool floor. "This is real..." I mutter, and I know now that it's true._

"_Sam, hang on..." he's saying, but everything is beginning to get blurry and I know I won't be able to stay conscious long enough to hear what else he has to say. "It's going to be okay. You're goanna be okay…"_


	21. Chapter 21

Author's Note: Alright so, here's a pretty long chapter. As always, love to know what you guys think. Oh, and by the way:

sbz: I went back and edited chapters 17 and 18 a little bit. Not that much of an improvement but, I added some stuff in, so anyone who wants to go back and check that out is welcome to. (there's a little scene I added at the end of chapter 18 you all might want to read.)

V

"You see, this is exactly the kind of thing I was afraid of," Woolsey barked, storming across his office and back irritably.

John, Rodney and Ronon were gathered in the small circle of chairs, watching the small man pace with a mixture of resentment, embarrassment, and indifference. Jack would have been present for the sake of cussing Woolsey out again, but he refused to leave Sam's bedside. Miraculously, the bullet hadn't hit any vital organs, and she was expected to make a full recovery—at least physically. However, a bullet-wound to the stomach on top of all her other injuries was sure not what she needed at the time to speed up her recovery.

"No one got hurt," John countered in an impassive tone.

"No one got hurt!?" Woolsey asked, as though he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "She stunned fifteen airmen, and disabled another six, including yourself and Dr. Beckett." He turned sharply to Ronon. "Mr. Dex, I believe you sustained an injury yourself?"

Ronon frowned, but the white strip over his nose made him look quite less ominous. "I'll live," he said sarcastically.

Woolsey ignored him and turned back to the other two. "And this was with quite a bit of luck. I warned you this would happen," he said, stalking over towards John. "And now she has become a threat to the base."

"A threat to the base… She was lowering her weapon!" John snapped. "It was your idiot 2IC who shot her!"

"And a good thing too," Woolsey remarked. "Or else who knows what more damage she could have caused?"

Ronon's lip rolled up slightly into a snarl and he braced his fists against the arm of the chair to control himself.

"Sorry," John interrupted. "But shouldn't you be _glad_ she's recovering?"

"Of course I'm relieved, Colonel, but that does not mean I can ignore protocol."

"Right, like your Agent Marks?" Rodney asked sarcastically, crossing his arms in distaste.

Woolsey frowned. "I assure you, Agent Marks was not acting upon orders, and I will see to it that he is appropriately punished, but—correct me if I'm wrong—I believe disregarding orders is something each of you is quite familiar with. Haven't you, on more than one occasion, gone against orders simply because you were doing what _you_ thought was best?"

None of the men responded. Woolsey nodded as a sign of mutual consent and rounded his desk.

"I am ordering Colonel Carter be placed under constant guard, until she can be moved to a more secure location."

Ronon stalked over to the desk and leaned on it implosively, his massive arms braced on its sleek surface. "That won't be necessary," he said matter-of-factly.

Woolsey glanced up distractedly. "Mr. Dex, this matter is not up for discussion."

Ronon grinned. "Then we won't discuss it."

Woolsey opened and closed his mouth, realizing now that he was being threatened. He looked to Sheppard and McKay, but they only smirked at him.

"…very well…" he said quietly. "Once she has fully recovered, I'll have Dr. Keller assess her condition and make a new decision."

"That sounds like a good plan," Ronon said in his rough, husky voice and cavalierly strode from the room with John and Rodney on wither side.

V

_Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep..._

Jack sat on the chair beside Sam's bed, hit feet propped up on the bedside table, listening to the rhythmic bleeping of the heart monitors and watching Sam's chest steadily rise and fall. He knew the pattern by now, the exact amount of time between each beep, and each time there was a slight delay he would tense up until it came.

He was content to be here with her rather than off hunting the asshole who shot her. It calmed him down, and that was what he needed—not to be all fired up and homicidal—when Sam woke up.

It'd been a long time since he'd seen her. The last time was a little while before she'd left for Atlantis, so he could check in on her and give her his little "pep-talk" before she headed out; but that had been a brief, very professional encounter. Now was different.

He hadn't really noticed before how much she'd changed; (not that today's standards were much to go on). The hair was the thing that really stood out for him. It meant she'd softened up; become more laid back. He was glad, of course, that she was finally comfortable enough in her skin; but he couldn't help feeling like it wasn't just a coincidence she'd relaxed so much only after he'd left the SGC—when she had her own team and they were all so comfortable with each other.

Of course, to think a change in hair style had anything to do with her being uncomfortable with him was simply preposterous; but it was more than that.

Jack hadn't come to the SGC much after being deported to Washington, but whenever he did he'd find SG-1, (the new SG-1) all lounging somewhere, usually Sam or Daniel's lab, just chatting and hanging out comfortably—like friends would.

On one occasion, he'd just arrived from Washington and wandered in to Sam's lab to find them all crowded around her work station, talking and laughing. No one even noticed when Jack entered, clad in his dress blues. It was the first time he had heard Sam laugh—truly laugh—and it made him sad to think he'd never heard it before. Was she really that uncomfortable around him because he was her CO?

"General O'Neill?"

Dr. Keller's voice broke into Jack's thoughts and he looked up in a sleepy haze. She was standing beside him, smiling a sympathetic smile and resting a hand lightly on his back; Jack wondered why he hadn't heard the clacking of her heels approaching.

"You've been in here all night," she reminded him. "You sure you don't want to get some rest?"

Jack shook his head, his gaze returning to Sam's pale face on the pillow. "No," he said, his voice rough with lack of use. "…I should… stay here."

Jennifer smiled. "You care about her a lot, don't you?"

Jack dropped his eyes. "Yeah, I do," he admitted.

Jennifer moved her hand to his shoulder, squeezing lightly. "You know, she's not alone here," she said. "We're all here for her."

Jack nodded, and after a while, muttered a quiet, "thanks."

Jennifer smiled again and wandered out, leaving him to his silent vigil.

V

_Some hours later, I awake with a pleasantly familiar feeling infirmary bed under me. My head rolls restlessly from side to side for a moment before I become aware of a familiar voice calling my name._

"_Carter... Carter..."_

_Dazedly, I open my eyes and turn towards the source of the voice, and it takes a moment for my eyes to focus. _

_Jack is sitting beside my bed, his face in his hand and his mouth twisted into a crooked smile. I blink and try to concentrate on the last thing I remember._

"_Sir?" I ask, and my voice is parched and dry with sleep deprivation. "What are you doing here?" _

_Jack sits up, looking confused by my question. "What am I doing here as in the infirmary or here in general?" he asks, pointing at the floor as he mentions the infirmary._

_I smile slightly and close my eyes with impatience "What are you doing here in Atlantis, sir?" I repeat, hoping my question came out clearer._

"_I was worried about you, Carter. After all, you've been gone for three weeks."_

_I frown as my mind registers his statement. "Three weeks?" I repeat doubtfully, and my head falls back on the pillow. "I could've sworn it was longer."_

_Jack doesn't reply to that, but instead lets a short silence fall between us. I suddenly realize how thirsty I am, and make an attempt at sitting up, but my stomach protests with a searing pain and I fall clumsily back against my pillows. _

"_Easy, Carter," Jack orders, his hand on my shoulder to hold me down. "You've been shot, remember?" _

_I think about it a moment and my eyebrows pull together in thought. "Who shot me?"_

_Jack sighs, sitting back in his chair. "Some little weasel of a man, Agent Marks," he says with distaste. "Don't worry about it though; I've made sure he's locked up and far away from you." Then to himself, "I swear I'm going to shoot that little bastard."_

"_Marks?" I repeat. "Never heard of him."_

"_Ah, well, Woolsey seemed to think he would make a nice addition to the expedition," Jack says sarcastically. _

"_Woolsey's here?" I ask, my voice unintentionally venomous as the name forms on my lips. Then the interrogation in the holding cell comes back to me and I groan, a sudden feeling of nausea washing over me as the next wave of memories from the past three weeks return. _

_Jack presses his cool fingers lightly to my arm. "Sam? You ok?"_

_I nod, closing my eyes as I wait for my stomach to unravel itself. "Yeah, I'm fine," I lie. "Can I get a glass of water?"_

"_Sure."_

_Jack makes quick work of locating the glass on the bedside table and helps me sit up before handing it to me. I drink tiny sips from it but it tastes sour in my parched mouth. I wrinkle my nose and hold the glass in my lap while I force the liquid down my throat. Jack waits patiently for me to continue._

"_The last three weeks are just coming back to me," I explain. Jack nods in understanding and begins rubbing soothing circles on my back._

"_Yeah, I can understand how Woolsey in charge might not be the best thing to wake up to," he says, and I laugh lightly. _

"_Still holding a grudge then, huh?"_

"_Not a grudge," he protests innocently. "That thing with Kinsey, that's a grudge. This is just a general dislike."_

_I smile and stare down at the contents of my glass for awhile._

"_You know," he continues in a cheerier tone of voice. "I promised Teal'c and Daniel and all them I'd let them know how you're doing. I practically had to order them not to leave the SGC before I left..." he trailed off. "Then I remembered that wouldn't really do any good for anyone except Mitchell."_

_I chuckle lightly. "That's what you get for commanding a team that's half alien and civilian."_

_Jack frowns. "Yeah, how was that working out by the way?"_

"_Cam and I sort of shared a command," I say with a shrug. "Of course, since no one _technically_ had to take orders from us, it just got to the point where we just bossed each other around."_

_We both laugh. _

"_Yeah, well, I'm glad you've finally been given a command position, Carter. You deserve it."_

_I frown, staring into my glass, and I sense Jack realizes he's said something wrong, though I don't blame him. _

_He clears his throat and gently slides his hand, which I realize has been supporting my back the whole time, back into his lap. "Look, Carter…" I look up. "I really hate to do this to you but… I have to go back to Washington for a while. Apparently I have an important meeting with the Pentagon or something…"_

_I am nodding in understanding before he finishes. "I understand, sir."_

_Jack nods, and seems to consider it for a moment. "You know, you've got a good team here," he says, and I continue to bob my head slightly._

"_I know."_

"_Promise me you'll let them help."_

_I look up at him with narrowed eyes. "I'm fine, sir."_

_He shakes his head in disagreement. "No you're not. Promise me you won't try to be brave on this one."_

_I frown, looking down into my glass again. _

"_Carter…" he says. "You've been through a lot. Let them help you."_

_Finally, I give a reluctant nod. "Yes sir."_

_Apparently satisfied, he touches me lightly on the shoulder and silently makes his way towards the exit, but pauses in the doorway. _

"_Sam?" he says, turning around._

_I look up, hoping he might have reconsidered. _

_He hesitates a moment. "...You know, you're more than welcome to come take some time off at the SGC..."_

_I am shaking my head before he finishes. "No, sir," I say, smiling weakly, and he nods in understanding. "Thank you, sir."_

_When he is gone, I put the water back on the table and curl into a ball under the thin layer of sheets, being careful of my still tender injuries. I want to be able to confide in them, but it's not as easy as Jack makes it sound. I feel like such a hypocrite—after all, I expected them to be able to confide in me as their new leader. Why shouldn't they expect the same from me?_

_It's just—they aren't my team. SG-1 was like family; we could confide in each other for everything. We trusted one another with our lives everyday and have been through hell and back together. Now I need them more then ever and they're not here—none of them are. _

_I know I can't possibly blame them or believe they've forgotten me. They all _want _to be here... And Jack had no choice but to go back. Our jobs aren't exactly easy, and I have to put myself in their positions. _

_But the fact that my team isn't here isn't the point; the point is that I could never feel the same level of trust with my new team as I did with SG-1. I'm an outsider to them. What can I expect? _

_I don't want to be overly dramatic, but I don't feel like I'll be making any kind of instant recovery. While Jack was here, I had some distraction from all the flashbacks and nightmares. Now I'm going to be alone with them, and I'm afraid I won't be able to fend them off for long. _


	22. Chapter 22

Author's Note: Sorry this one's taken so long to post. With summer starting, you'd think I'd have more free time, but instead I'm running around all the time and my schedule's been thrown all out of whack. But I've got a few less-busy days coming up so hopefully I'll be able to get some chapters done. I hope you enjoy this one, though! Comments!!

As John entered the infirmary, he paused in the doorway and considered turning back for a long moment.

Sam was lying on her side on the only occupied bed in the darkened room, the bleeps of the machines hooked up to her body splitting the depressing silence at even intervals. She was staring blankly at some spot on the wall, and John was trying to determine whether she'd noticed him or not, and if it might still be safe to turn back.

According to the doctor, Sam had lapsed back into her silent state soon after General O'Neill left. Jack had made a small mention of her recurring flashbacks as of late, which gave John the notion that there was more to her sudden state of depression than just O'Neill leaving.

Yet he knew the General was certainly a factor, and he was beginning to grow concerned she wouldn't talk to anyone else—especially after what he'd witnessed back in the corridors.

But whatever the case, now that her lifeline was gone John would have to take his place, as was his duty—or so he felt.

So silently, hesitantly, John wandered in and perched himself on the stool beside Carter's bed. She made no motion to suggest she saw him; her eyes stayed fixated on the same spot on the wall, despite the fact that John's body was now blocking it. John frowned and cleared his throat.

"So…" he began, hoping to gain eye contact, but she only blinked lazily. There was a pause. "…feeling any better?"

Sam looked downward, a sad, tired look in her eyes.

"Right…" John thought for a moment. "Guess you probably don't feel like talking right now, do you?"

Silence. John sighed.

"Look… the truth is…" he bit his lip, trying to decide how to best phrase what he meant to say. "I wanted to apologize," he said, looking directly at her with sincerity in his eyes. Slowly, Sam's eyes wandered up to meet his and her eyebrows pulled together slightly.

Nervous now that he had to look her in the eye, John quickly averted his eyes and fumbled for his next remark.

"…It's my fault you were captured in the first place. I never should have let it happen." He found her eyes again and she was staring up at him with the same confusion and disapproval as before. He ducked his head and began backing towards the door. "I'm sorry Sam," he said, and slowly turned towards the exit and ambled away.

Behind his back, Sam frowned and her eyes dropped back to where her hands were clenched around a fistful of sheets. They were filled with sadness now—the confusion and disapproval were gone—and she seemed to be fighting some battle within herself, as her lips refused to move.

"John…" she said, and was surprised by the volume and clarity of her voice.

John paused in the doorway and turned slowly to face her. It was the first time he'd heard her speak since the freak-out incident. He hadn't been present for O'Neill's second conversation, but he had been the one to sit beside her bed for long hours while she slept when Jack was gone.

John raised an eyebrow and tentatively stepped back into the room. Sam was not looking at him; her gaze was focused on the wall again.

"It's not your fault," she said with certainty, though her voice was gloomy and far off.

John frowned and gave a slight nod as he backed back out of the room. He didn't believe her, and this was not going to erase his guilt, but at least he could take some comfort in the fact that _she_ did not blame him.

V

_As he disappears out of the room and his footsteps slowly fade away, the infirmary lapses back into silence and I try to drain the sounds of the heart monitors from my mind. I want to tear them out of the wall—I want out; but I know I would have no where to go. _

_I don't blame John. I don't blame anyone; not even myself. I'm glad I did what I did because it gave the others a chance to escape—or so I try to tell myself. _

_The more I think about it, the more I realize that this whole nightmare could have been completely avoided—that it was pointless and never needed to happen. If I had just been faster... if I had ducked or ran, just gotten myself through the gate... none of this would have ever needed to happen. I'd be perfectly safe and sane, Woolsey would never have been appointed, and everyone else would be able to go on with their lives and stop feeling guilty and depressed... like me..._

_But I could never, ever—not in my wildest dreams—blame John. It makes me a little embarrassed, even, to think that I've been allowing everyone to treat me like some disturbed torture victim—as though I need someone to hold my hand every step of the way in my traumatic recovery. Just because I've been locked up in a Wraith prison cell for three weeks doesn't make me a mental case. I'm their commander, for crying out loud! I can't have them reducing me to the status of a deranged lunatic. _

_The return to my silent state was not intended to be a cry for help. It was intended to shut people out—and not just John and the rest of them. Jack may have helped but he's not a savior. _

_I just need to think. I need time to myself. _

_The nightmares are turning into complex puzzle pieces, and I need to be able to piece them together. They're trying to tell me something, that's all I can be sure of. _

_Closing my eyes, I begin to imagine the last set of images that flashed into my mind. With my eyes shut, they come almost immediately. The stomping of heavy footsteps, the clinging of chains as the key rattles in the lock, my damp, dark cell, some long, glowy corridors, the feeding room, Ugly Wraith..._

_My eyes fly open and the sights and sounds of the Wraith research facility become the clean, white emptiness of the infirmary. With a heavy sigh, I close my eyes and try to concentrate again. _

_The sound of stomping returns. I am walking down a corridor, two large, strong hands gripping my arms and dragging me along. All I see is black, and I realize after a moment that I am blindfolded. _

_I feel the change in air currents as they lead me into an open room. There isn't as much moisture here, and the floors are smooth under my feet rather than bumpy. _

_I am forced to my knees and I feel a momentary flash of relief when my knee caps slide gently to the floor, rather than scrape across jagged rocks and stone. _

_The blindfold is ripped off my face and I shake my head, allowing my eyes to adjust to the changing light. There is a figure standing what seems like a far distance away, her back turned to me._

_She turns around and, as her wicked grin becomes embedded in my mind, a thousand memories of pain and suffering flash through my mind and I jolt awake._

_I am back inside my plain white room, the bleeping of the heart monitors more rapid than usual. I try to calm my breathing as my mind slowly readjusts itself. My skin is covered in a sheen of cold sweat, and my sheets are all in a tangle. _

_I close my eyes, trying to calm myself, and draw my knees up against my chest. Now I remember what I've been trying to remember all along. The Wraith weren't what had caused me the most pain—it was Elizabeth. The cold, feelingless replicator version of Elizabeth._

_I shudder slightly and try to hold back the tears welling in my eyes, but they leak out and soak my sheets. _

_I'm back in Atlantis—safe and far away from her; but my dreaded fear has yet to be faced. Sooner or later, I'm going to have to tell my new family what has become of their leader. _


	23. Chapter 23

Author's Note: YAY!! This is my first time ever getting more than 100 rviews for a story! So all you commenters, you are truly awesome and you're what's keeping this story going, so, thank you so much!!

V

"Sam?"

She looked up from where she was lying propped against a stack of pillows, gazing up at the ceiling. Teyla was standing in the doorway holding a small bundle and looking somewhat hesitant. Sam was taken by surprise—not only by her being there but by her calling her "Sam"—and it took her a moment to formulate a reply.

"… Teyla," she stammered, attempting to sit up on her mountain of pillows. "Come in…"

Teyla smiled and did as she was told. Sam had managed to sit up now and watched the Athosian with a questioning eye. She didn't sit down, but stood beside the bed and looked down adoringly at the bundle in her arms.

"Is this the little guy everyone's been making such a fuss over?" Sam asked playfully.

Teyla smiled, her eyes never leaving her son. "I thought you should meet the child you helped to save," she said, carefully shifting the baby into Sam's arms.

Sam, finding herself unable to protest, accepted the bundle with as much care as possible and adjusted him gently against her chest, being careful at the same time of her still tender stomach.

Aden was a few weeks old now, and his once thin layer of hair had grown into a thick, brown tuft which stuck up like duck fluff on his head. The child opened his chocolaty brown eyes sleepily and yawned, a tiny squeak emitting from his tiny body. Sam smiled and rocked him gently.

"Huh," she laughed slightly at Teyla's remark. "Hardly. I just came along for the ride, remember?" She carefully avoided mentioning her capture.

Teyla looked at her, serious now. "Colonel, I owe you my life."

Sam frowned and met her gaze with furrowed eyebrows. Teyla dropped her head, feeling uncomfortable under the intense scrutiny.

"John told me how determined you were… that you never gave up hope of finding me." Sam averted her eyes this time and Teyla peered up at her cautiously. "You could have decided my people and I were not worth the effort. The decision was yours, and I have you to thank for my rescue."

Sam allowed a short silence to fall between them as she gazed down at the baby clutching her finger and attempting to suck on it.

"I could never think you weren't worth the effort, Teyla," she said solemnly. "Where I come from, we don't leave our people behind."

Teyla smiled. "You will find that the people of Atlantis hold many of the same principles."

Sam's mouth twitched into a small smile as Aden succeeded in clamping down on her finger. "I think I already have."

V

Woolsey rapped on his clipboard impatiently and leaned forward on the table. "It's been nearly four weeks," he said. "And we have yet to be given any clues as to what went on during her three weeks of imprisonment."

John frowned. "She won't talk."

"Really, Colonel? Because I was under the impression she was doing quite a bit of talking." His eyes roamed over the four occupants at the table. "To the four of you, at least."

John, Carson and Jennifer exchanged looks of guilt, but Rodney only rolled his eyes. "Yes, well, I'd say "quite a bit" is a bit of an over-statement."

It was true Sam had somewhat opened up over the past couple weeks, but her topics were limited. She only spoke when spoken to, and only ever _asked_ questions. Whenever she was faced with a question that was in any way related to her experiences in the Wraith facility, she would dance her way around it, or simply give a very vague 'yes or no' answer.

Woolsey frowned. "Whatever the case; four weeks is plenty of time to gather one's thoughts. The IOA is insisting on a full report by next week, and if she refuses to speak I have no choice but to report it to my superiors, at which point she will be deemed a security risk."

Sheppard and McKay glowered at one another in disgust.

"Very well then," Carson said with sarcastic casualness. "I suppose you're intending to hold a "closed" meeting to address the subject? –Considering she will only speak to the four of us."

Woolsey frowned and gave a reluctant nod. "Yes, I have decided leaving it up to you would probably be the best course of action."

The others nodded in agreement and began to get up.

"However…" They paused. "I will expect a full report within 48 hours."

John nodded reluctantly and they all filed out of the room without a word. None of them were looking forward to the morning's task.

V

_Teyla stayed and chatted for quite a while after addressing the subject of thanking me. I'm finding that it's suddenly becoming much easier to communicate with these people—like I finally belong here. _

_We spoke of all kinds of things; my team back home, our relationships, how the food compared. I told her she and Ronon reminded me of Teal'c, if I put them together. _

_We talked for a long while about Aden, and how she was adjusting to life as a new mother, and how John and Rodney and Ronon would play with the baby. She said they were like three separate fathers. It reminded me of how Jack, Daniel, Teal'c and I took care of Cassie after Janet died. _

"_Sometimes it seems as though they belong in the same age group," she said with a chuckle after telling me about some interesting conversations Rodney had with baby Aden, and I agreed vigorously._

_At one point, Carson was brought up, and Teyla explained how he was a clone created by Michael to help him create his half breeds. This came as a shock t me, and made me realize how selfish I've been, considering Carson was imprisoned for _two years.

_Finally, Teyla was shooed away by Dr. Keller, insisting we both needed our rest. I feel somewhat sorry for Teyla; it's doubtful she'll be getting much sleep tonight. _

_But I feel closer now; like I'm actually in the loop here. I never thought I'd be able to connect with Teyla and in one night we've shared close to everything with each other. _

_I never really considered it, but in a way, Teyla is to her team as I was to mine. Being the only woman on a four-man team means I'm able to relate to her more than I expected I would be. _

_The only problem is I know it shouldn't be me. This isn't my place, and if they knew that Elizabeth was still alive they'd agree with me... and they'd hate me for keeping it from them. _


	24. Chapter 24

_My eyes flicker open at the sound of a cart being wheeled in and I raise my head drowsily from the mountain of pillows. I wasn't asleep; only thinking. _

_I see Carson standing behind the cart, and he smiles brightly at me. I smile wearily back. _

"_Well," he says, fumbling with some equipment on the cart. "You're recovery seems to be going well. I just finished going over your blood work and so far everything looks good." _

_He flashes me another bright smile and I can't help but smile back, though my eyes slide shut with fatigue. "That's good to hear, doctor."_

_I hear his approach as my head falls back on the pillows and reluctantly peel my eyes open. He is standing beside me, readjusting his stethoscope and almost humming with content. He places the metal to my chest and listens for a moment, then, satisfied, unhooks the phones from his ears and lets it hang around his neck. _

"_Ok then," he says. "Sit up for me and I'll just check your bandages."_

_I sit up with some amount of difficulty and allow him to begin unraveling the many layers of gauze. _

"_Experiencing any new symptoms? Pain? Nausea? Headaches? Dryness of mouth?" _

_I smile and shake my head. "Not that I know of." _

_He smiles too and sets to work checking my wound. _

"_Well, everything looks good," he reports after a minute or so. "You might even be ready to lose the bandages soon." _

"_Hah." I shake my head and pull my shirt back over the bandages as he finishes. "If only."_

_He smiles at my dry sense of humor and I watch as he begins packing up equipment. _

"_I heard what happened to you..." I say, surprising myself even by the sudden remark. Carson looks up at me with furrowed brows and I quickly continue. "...With Michael and everything..."_

_He frowns and his gaze drops back to the cart. "Oh..." he mutters, and I shake my head apologetically._

"_I'm so sorry..."_

_He shakes his head a few times and quickly resumes his task of packing equipment away. "Don't be," he says with a slight shakiness to his voice that wasn't there a few minutes ago. "After all, I'm sure it was nothing compared to whatever you've been through."_

_I look away guiltily and fumble with my thumbs for a moment. "What makes you say that?"_

_There is a short pause, and I can feel his disbelieving gaze on me as he formulates a response. _

_"Well, aside from the condition you were brought back in, it's fair to say you're recovery hasn't exactly been smooth." I note the sarcasm in his tone and mentally smack myself for allowing the attention to be diverted back to me. _

_"You had nightmares for weeks," he continues, and I flinch at the memory. "For all I know you could still be having them. A couple times we found you screaming in your sleep."_

_I glance up, fearful of what he might be thinking. "I was... screaming?"_

_He sighs and his expression softens slightly. "You were saying something in another language. No one was able to understand you but it was easy to tell you were upset or afraid about something."_

_I frown. "What did I say?"_

_He pauses for a moment, then a thought occurs to him and he hurries over to one of the counters and begins going through the drawer's contents. "Wait... I wrote it down somewhere..."_

_After a short moment, he extracts a slightly crumpled yellow notepad and returns to my side. _

_"There you are," he says, presenting it to me._

_I skim over the words scrawled on the paper and say them in my head over and over again until they begin to sound like something. _

_"This is Gua'ould..." I mutter, re-reading the phrases again to corroborate my theory. "The nightmares must have somehow surfaced memories of Jollinar..."_

_He waits a moment before asking, "Are you able to make any of it out?"_

_I shake my head. "You'd think I would be..."_

_The sound of footsteps reach us and both our heads snap up suddenly as John enters the room at an easy stride, followed by Ronon, Rodney and Teyla on either side of him. They are al looking somewhat uneasy and my conversation with Carson is quickly forgotten as John utters his next words._

_"Woolsey says we've run out of time. The IOA's demanding to know the full story." _

_I notice how he avoids eye contact with me, looking at the ground, and then to Carson until his gaze finally lands on me, but by then I am looking down at my lap again, my hands wringing each other nervously. I knew this was going to come eventually; but that doesn't help that I still have to do it._

_"Sam, look, not that it makes any difference, but you should know, we had nothing to do with…"_

_"I know." Rodney is silent for a moment and I give a heavy sigh. "I understand your position. I probably should have come out with it a long time ago."_

_I sense the exchange of nervous glances before taking a deep breath and raising my head to face my spectators. _

_Carson is still seated beside me, and Ronon has pulled up a chair for Teyla beside him. John, Rodney and Ronon are gathered around the foot of my bed, and at some point, Dr. Keller had arrived on my other side and now places a comforting hand on my shoulder._

_"You know, it doesn't have to be this big an audience," she reminds me. "Some of us can clear out if you want. No one will judge you; all you have to do is ask."_

_I shake my head. "No. There's parts of this all of you should hear." I pause to swallow a lump in my throat. "...And I'd rather not have to repeat any of it..."_

_There is another silence before Carson speaks up. _

_"Why don't you start with what happened after the gate shut down on the planet?"_

_I frown, trying to remember. "...I was unconscious by then..." I explain. "I got hit by a Wraith stunner just as the others were leaving through the gate." I pause for a moment, and Carson nods for me to continue. "When I woke up, I was in some kind of cell. My tracking device had been removed and there was no sign of Sheppard or his team, so I was sure they had escaped. _

_"I was also fairly confident I wasn't on any kind of Wraith ship. See, the entire facility... building... whatever you want to call it—was made of stone and iron, so I could tell it wasn't of Wraith design. I figured it was some kind of Wraith research facility, but considering my tracking device had been removed and I had no way of knowing what planet, let alone what galaxy I was in, my chances of being rescued any time soon were pretty slim."_

_John shakes his head. "We tried going back to the planet but by then the ship had already taken off. We expected if they transported you at all it would be to another Wraith ship..."_

_I nod along with his explanation. "Yeah, I'm sure that's exactly what they wanted you to think."_

_Looks of frustration are exchanged and Carson probes for more answers. _

_"What happened after you woke up in the Wraith cell chamber?" _

_I take another deep breath and try to pull my thoughts together. "A pair of Wraith came to my cell, demanded I come with them..." I close my eyes for a moment and the series of long corridors leading to the room flash into my mind, and I can almost hear the heavy footsteps as they stomp down the stone path towards their own doom. "...They brought me to a room—some kind of laboratory—and restrained me to a chair. Then Ugly Wraith came in..."_

_"Ugly Wraith?" Ronon blurts out all of a sudden, pulling me from my reverie. _

_"The Wraith we saw before... back in the cell before we escaped."_

_Rodney gave me a puzzled look. "The big, ugly one?"_

_"Yeah, that's the one."_

_"Now wait a minute," John says before I can continue. "All the Wraith we saw on that ship were big and ugly."_

_Rodney frowns for a moment, then nods in agreement. I sigh and try to come up with a better description. _

_"He had black markings all over his face... had a voice like an ork..."_

_"Oh, that guy..." John says with sudden understanding and a frown crosses his face as the picture forms in his mind. "Yeah, he seemed friendly..."_

_I smile weakly and try to remember where I left off. _

_"Anyways... Ugly Wraith came in and he injected me with something—I'm not sure what it was; all I know is it hurt like hell—and then he said something to one of the other Wraith and it started feeding on me."_

_I close my eyes as the image re-enters my mind, the sound of my own screams echoing off the stone walls. "I don't know how many times they did that. Each time they tried a new substance, trying to test something, to find an immunity, I'm not sure... but every time a Wraith would die and there'd always be another to take its place._

_"I think they were acting out of desperation. They were weakened enough as it was and then they lost their queen... they must have figured they couldn't afford another threat to come into play. They were afraid."_

_"That doesn't excuse what they did to you," John says, his voice full of anger._

_"Do you mean to tell me you allowed yourself to be fed on and be the subject of these Wraith... experiments for three weeks?" Teyla asked with contempt disbelief. _

_I shake my head, glaring down at my hands. "No. That was only the beginning."_

_There is a general intake of breath before I continue._

_"...Their desperation grew, and after a while, they began resorting to other methods."_

_Carson frowned. "What kinds of other methods?" he asked with hesitance, as though he weren't sure whether he truly wanted to know or not. _

_I shrug, feeling numb to the emotions I had felt then. "Interrogation. Threats. For whatever reason they must have figured I knew something. Of course, I had theories, but no way of knowing whether they were true or not."  
Another pause. "...There were two girls—sisters. Couldn't have been older than seventeen, eighteen." I glance over at Carson and he is looking at the ground, a somber expression on his face. "Michael did the same thing to you, I know." His head snaps up when he realizes he is being addressed. "Teyla told me."_

_He drops his gaze again, the sadness never leaving his eyes, and Teyla lays a comforting hand on his back and nods for me to continue._

_"…But I _knew_ them. Their names were Shen and Inu. They had been captured after the Wraith culled their planet." A small, saddened smile tugs at my lips at the memory of them. "They thought I was some kind of warrior... asked me to help them escape." I can feel tears welling up in my eyes now and I don't even bother pushing them back. I knew they would come sooner or later. "I promised them they'd see their father again..." I pause. There is another lump forming in my throat and it is hard to talk. My gaze drops to the bed sheets where a few tears have already splashed. "...I really thought I could protect them..."_

_Despite the steadiness of my voice, I feel Jennifer's hand give my shoulder a reassuring squeeze. No one says anything, so I figure I should continue. _

_"...After..." I pause again, my mouth reluctant to form the words. "...I should have realized from the start that the Wraith were using them against me, but I never said anything. They said if I talked they'd let them go but I never said anything..." _

_The guilt and horror that I felt during what seemed like so long ago return to me now, and my fists clench around the tear-stained cloth at my knees. I can feel the worried, sympathetic eyes on me and I become aware of myself for the first time since starting my explanation. I sniff, willing my eyes to dry up so I can move on to the next topic with as much dignity as possible._

_"I can't count how many times I tried to escape," I drone on, looking all over the room to avoid eye contact. "But when I did, they'd beat me until I promised never to do it again. They were careful to keep me alive, though; they gave me just enough food and water so I wouldn't starve to death. Eventually, I stopped eating, hoping I could just die so I wouldn't have to endure it any longer; but then they just started giving me more injections to make up for my lack of nourishment."_

_Carson and Jennifer, the two doctors in the room, close their eyes at my words. _

_"And then one day, instead of taking me to the feeding room, they blindfolded me and brought me to a different place," I explain. "At first I thought I had to be hallucinating but when they put their hands in my head I knew it was real."_

_There is a deafening silence as the words fall on the crowd and realization dawns on them._

_"The replicators?" John asked in horrified disbelief. "The Wraith are working with the replicators?"_

_"I thought they were dead!"_

_I shake my head at their comments and lift my head to face them. "Not these ones. Apparently the reason they were able to survive the blast is because they're part human. It didn't affect them the same way."_

_"What, and they told you this?"_

_I shake my head again at Rodney's sarcasm. "I was only able to gather parts of it from what they told me. The rest I figured out when I entered one of their minds."_

_"How'd you manage to do that?" Ronon asks with a questioning eyebrow._

_I let out a sigh before answering his question. "The Wraith entered into an alliance with the replicators out of desperation. Neither would have agreed to it under any other circumstances. _

_"Both had been severely weakened and were in danger of annihilation; they figured they had a common enemy. The Wraith lost their abilities of telepathy when they lost their queen. The replicators presented them with that opportunity. They knew there was a chance the replicators would just take off and not tell them anything but they had to take the chance."_

_"Yeah, but, what did the replicators have to gain by that?" Rodney asks impatiently._

_I shake my head again. "They were weak. Rodney, your weapon had pretty much crippled them—left them without the power to replicate and needing a power source to stay alive. They thought Atlantis was their key, and they thought I could lead them there."_

_Rodney frowns as the information being fed to him clicks in his mind. "Because of the ZPM," he says, answering the question on everyone's mind._

_"Exactly. A portable power source, just as powerful, if not more so than the one they have now. Plus, if they were in control of Atlantis, that would mean they could use it in place of a ship and wouldn't be tied to the planet they keep their power source on." _

_"So... what? They probe your mind for information that will help the Wraith and in exchange, get to keep whatever other information they manage to get their hands on?" John guesses. "Seems like a pretty bad deal to me."_

_"For which side?" Rodney asks with sarcasm, and I smile weakly._

_"At this point, the Wraith are still stronger than the replicators, at least while they're away from their power source—so the replicators weren't planning to mess around. They stuck to their side of the deal._

_"Of course, they never found anything to help the Wraith, or so they say. They kept feeding them little worthless bits of information to make it seem like they were making progress, but truthfully all their concentration was on finding the new location of Atlantis._

_"So once they finally gave up on trying to read my mind, they began resorting to more... creative methods... trying to trick me into giving the information up willingly. _

_"They must have played out hundreds of simulations trying to get me to talk. Eventually, it got so bad I didn't know what was real or not anymore. _Everything_ just seemed so real, and not at the same time..."_

_"I'll bet you never gave anything up though," Carson interjected, and I smiled weakly at him._

_"In the end, I don't know what I gave up. However much I can remember is all a blur. The mind games, in combination with the injections and dehydration, were enough that I was fairly sure of losing my mind at some point. I started having hallucinations and would find myself screaming at things that weren't there... I felt dizzy and confused all the time, and not just because I was unsure whether what I was living was truly reality or not. _

_"...One of the simulations they tried—one of the more popular ones, I should add—was the use of my own memories to try to get information out of me. I tried to close my mind to them, but it was hard enough trying to concentrate on keeping the location of Atlantis concealed."_

_Jennifer, somehow sensing my increased heartbeat, squeezes my shoulder again. "It's ok. Just... tell us what happened."_

_I nod once and try to control my breathing, but the memories of things Elizabeth played in my mind are returning to me too quickly, and I feel like screaming and covering my ears, anything to shield myself from them._

_"...They would pull certain people from my memory... mostly members of SG-1, close friends or family members... people under my command..." I send a swift glance towards the group of people at the foot of my bed and my eyes squeeze shut as their worried faces send flashes of memories through my mind, and I try to conceal their screaming long enough for me to continue. "...and they would torture them; kill them in the most painful ways imaginable and make me watch, swearing to do it again unless I gave them what they wanted."_

_I can sense how everyone around me closes their eyes to the mental pictures I am putting in their minds, and I try doing the same to mine. _

_"That was probably the worst torture of all..."_

_Jennifer is squeezing my shoulder again, and when she talks her voice is as full of emotion as if she'd suffered the trauma herself. "Sam, I'm so sorry..."_

_I take a deep breath and try to send her a silent thanks through my smile, but I can't manage to make one._

_"But there's something else all of you should know," I explain, trying to move on to what I must now say. It is what I have been avoiding throughout my entire explanation—trying to put off... But now, it must be said. This I know. I take another deep breath and open my eyes to face those I am about to crush. "I saw Elizabeth."_

Author's Note: Wow, Sam just can't shut up in this chapter! Please leave comments, though!


	25. Chapter 25

24 hours later, John sat at his designated spot around the briefing room table, completely transfixed by the pen hanging loosely in his left hand. The only reason he was able to focus on the briefing was because Elizabeth was the subject of it.

Sam's words still hung suspended in his mind; "I saw Elizabeth."

They meant everything and nothing all at the same time. They meant Elizabeth—their former leader, thought to be dead, whose disappearance had thrown John into a dead state for weeks thereafter—was still alive; and that meant everything. It had taken him this long to accept that she was gone, and now to realize she could still be alive…?

But is that really what it meant? John did not believe, like some others around the base, that Sam had lost her mind. Sure, she wasn't exactly herself, but that was to be expected. If there was even the slightest chance she had been imagining things, she would have known it, and she never would have risked telling them.

What John was worried about was whether his definition of alive corresponded with the reality of the situation. _Did _it mean she was alive? Or did it mean her physical form was still intact, but that she had become no more than a cold-hearted machine?

John couldn't bear to face that thought.

He knew it might have been prudent had he stuck around to hear the rest of the story, but after those first three words he had become frozen, unable to focus on anything else. The rest of Sam's explanation, Rodney's barrage of questions, all passed through his mind like distant sounds, voices speaking in nothing but gibberish.

"…The planet doesn't have a Stargate in orbit around it, so we'll have to take the puddle jumper and exit at the nearest planet," Sam explained, pointing to a poorly drawn circle some distance away on the white board. She was dressed in uniform again and had her hair tied back neatly into a ponytail. It was almost like seeing a different person, considering she had spent the last few weeks confined to an infirmary bed.

John, realizing he had been zoning out again, forced himself to focus on the briefing. Some time after finishing her explanation in the infirmary, Sam had scheduled this meeting to go over her plan of action. It didn't take long for all to agree that there would be a rescue mission—all except one.

"You say you gathered this information by entering the mind of a replicator?" Woolsey asked doubtfully.

"That's correct," Sam said, unfazed by his obvious skepticism.

"And so you must have some idea what you'll be walking into. Wouldn't you say it's fair to assume the replicators will be expecting your arrival?"

Sam nodded. "We'll bring Major Lorne and his team in a second jumper."

"And how do you plan on defending yourselves once you get there? I thought replicators were supposed to be impervious to regular weapons."

Sam cocked her head in thought. "Well… our weapons should damage them, at least. Remember, they aren't as strong as they once were. But just in case, I've arranged for a shipment of anti-replicator weapons that should do the job. It won't destroy them completely, at least not all at once, but it should disable their nanites long enough that we can get in and get out without much resistance. They'll be stronger now that they're near their power source."

"What about Elizabeth?" John asked, his voice low and distant, as if he wasn't really paying attention.

"That's going to be the tricky part," Sam admitted. "We have to remember that the replicators have altered her mind. I can't be sure how much of the old Elizabeth is still in there, and knowing that, it's pretty unlikely she'll come willingly."

"Then why risk it?" Woolsey interjected in an arrogant tone of voice. "For all we know, she could be working with them. Why should we risk bringing her back to Atlantis?"

Sam frowned and glared with dangerous intent at the small man at the end of the table. "Because, Woolsey," she said in between clenched teeth. "We don't leave our people behind. That's obviously a concept you haven't grasped yet."

Woolsey met her glare with narrowed eyes. "And you obviously haven't grasped who's in charge here."

"Last I checked, I was."

"Things change, Colonel," Woolsey said matter-of-factly as he began to scribble something on his ever-present clipboard, oblivious to the dangerous pair of eyes pinned on him. "And I doubt even if you were in a position to make any decisions you would be judged fit to do so."

In a heartbeat, Ronon was on his feet, his hand wavering dangerously close to his holster. Sam hadn't moved an inch but she looked about ready to punch someone.

Woolsey peered at them over his thick black rimmed glasses, unperturbed by the sudden movement, as though he were quite confident he could not be harmed. John sat still, unmoved from his frozen state, though his hand seemed to clench around the pen he was holding. Teyla only glared, while Rodney's eyes darted nervously back and forth between the two commanders, as though a western shootout was about to take place. No one moved even as the distant sounds of an incoming wormhole faded in through he thick walls.

Sam walked over to the table and leaned on it so she was eye-to-eye with Woolsey.

"And who's to judge of whether I am or am not fit to command this base?"

Woolsey leaned forward to meet her with his brows drawn close together in irritation. "I'd say your recent behavior is enough to go on; wouldn't you?"

Sam glared, the corner of her mouth twitching slightly into a threatening grin. "You have a right to your opinion, Woolsey," she said with distaste, then in a voice low enough so only he could hear. "But here's a hint: you might want to consider the people under your command. Not everyone feels the way you do when it comes to which chances are worth taking."

Woolsey backed away in his chair, recognition and regret lining his features, and vainly, he kept his eyes locked with Carter's, as though not seeming intimidated might somehow restore some amount of dignity.

Before the silence in the room could hit its breaking point, there came the sound of rushing footsteps and Major Lorne suddenly appeared in the doorway, blood matting the side of his face.

"Mr. Woolsey, sir," he stammered, his chest heaving heavily as he tried to control his breathing.

Woolsey swiveled around in his chair and Sam and the others slowly rose to attention, brows furrowed in confusion.

"Major, what happened?" Sam asked before Lorne could continue.

He took another couple of heavy breaths before blurting out his explanation. "We were attacked, ma'am. Lieutenant Cohen's missing. Brown's in critical condition and there were a number of other injuries. Some are still coming in."

There was a sudden scramble as everyone got to their feet. Sam gave Woolsey an angry glare, as if to say, "Now look what you've done," and shoved past him.

Lorne and his team, along with half a dozen marines, had been finishing up their investigation of the Wraith planet upon Woolsey's orders. They hadn't found anything after the first two weeks, but Woolsey insisted a thorough search of the planet be conducted, in case the Wraith had left anything of value behind.

The group followed Lorne at a brisk jog into the control room, where a medical team was already gathered to meet the incoming travelers. Most were limping or holding gauze or ice to their heads. A few were being loaded onto gurneys and transported to the infirmary.

They all took in the sight with wide eyes, and Sam turned angrily to Lorne.

"How did this happen?" she demanded.

"There was a ship, ma'am. We tried to get back to the gate but it had already started sending cruisers to our location. I'm sorry, ma'am; we were outnumbered."

Sam ignored him. "Who attacked you?" she asked with impatience.

Lorne hesitated. "…I'm not sure ma'am… but from what I saw, the ships looked to be of Asuran design."

"…replicators must have come back looking for me…" she muttered to herself.

"Excuse me, what?" Rodney snapped, unable to help himself. "I thought you said the replicators were planning to stay in orbit around their planet."

"They were; they must have come back trying to figure out whether I was dead or not."

"Are they still there?" Woolsey asked, exasperated.

"I'm not sure, sir. We got out of there as soon as we could."

Sam began walking and, unsure of what else to do, the rest of the group followed.

"They'll be heading back to their planet by now," she explained, talking fast as though to herself. "They can't stay away from their power source for long and there's nothing of value to them there."

"How do you know that!?" Woolsey demanded, catching up to her with some difficulty.

"I know," was her only answer.

They had arrived at Woolsey's office and Sam strode straight over to the desk and into the seat behind it. Woolsey gaped for a moment as she immediately began pulling drawers open and flipping through their contents. She frowned slightly as she pulled out an unfamiliar stack of color-coordinated file folders.

"Where are my things?" she asked, as though their disappearance was somehow related to an invasion of privacy.

"They've been moved…" Woolsey explained, staring in horror as Sam sighed and jammed the folders back into the drawer. "Why…? What are you looking for?" he demanded in an accusatory tone.

"Never mind," she said, quickly forgetting the zat gun she was hoping to use on Woolsey. "Look, if we're going to do this, we have to do it fast. We might still have a chance to make it back to the planet before they do; that would give us a pretty big advantage."

Woolsey stuttered for a moment, astounded by what he was hearing. "That decision is not yours to make."

"Then I ask your permission to carry out the mission."

"Denied," he barked, turning to leave.

"Fine," Sam snapped back. "Then I'm taking back my command."

Woolsey turned on his heel, his mouth hanging slightly ajar. "You—you can't do that!" he said, stepping back into the room.

"Yes, well actually, military rank says I can," Sam said, glaring up at him through narrowed eyes, a smug grin on her face.

Woolsey frowned, straightening himself as though he were back in a business suit and was just missing his briefcase. "Very well," he said in a controlled vice. "I'll be informing my superiors about this."

Sam gave a carefree nod. "You do that," she said. "However, I'm sure at least one very influential person will have a few words to say about it—his name is _General_ Jack O'Neill."

Woolsey frowned. "I suppose I was wrong about you, Colonel," he said, smoothing his already well-ironed uniform. "You're not as smart as I thought you were."

Sam jumped to her feet behind her desk, a threatening glint in her eye. "Get out of my office, Woolsey."

Woolsey nodded, as though expecting no less of her, and, with one last glare in John's direction, strode out of the office.

John and Ronon grinned after him, their arms crossed defiantly over their chests. Rodney was still wide-eyed with shock at Sam's behavior, but Teyla looked somewhat relieved by Woolsey's departure.

Sam sighed and turned to her team, who raised their chins slightly in acknowledgement.

"Get your team geared up," she said with a nod in John's direction, her voice sounding tired and stressed after her argument with Woolsey.

"Yes, ma'm," he said sharply, as though a salute should have been included in the response.

He turned to go, the other three filing out eagerly before him, but he stopped in the doorway and looked back. Sam let out a sigh and sat down behind the desk, looking more fatigued than usual.

"Hey," he called, and she looked up as though surprised to see him still standing there.

He nodded thoughtfully to her. "Thank you," he said, and she returned the gesture.

As he disappeared across the walkway, Sam pressed her forehead into her knuckles and rested for a moment. Then, with a sharp intake of breath, she stood and strode out of the room to join her team.


	26. Chapter 26

Author's Note: Alright, so, short chapter. But you shouldn't have to wait long for the next one; I'm almost done. Please leave comments, though!

Meanwhile, some far distance away, a replicator stood before a large window in the ship's control room, a smile curling at her mouth as her planet came into view.

There was a small buzz as a set of doors on the far end of the room slid open, and a pair of replicators entered escorting their guest who had just landed in the ship's docking bay. Elizabeth grinned more widely, sensing their presence, and waited for the thud of the doors closing to signal the guard's departure before turning around.

The large, muscular Wraith looked distastefully around the room, his beady green eyes roaming over the alien setting in a way that spoke of how little he wanted to be there. A dark, black line, caked by dry blood, now ran from hairline to cheekbone, cutting across the many black lines already in place there. Elizabeth took little interest in it, figuring it must have been put there during the raid on his planet, which he so barely escaped.

"Why have you summoned me here," he growled impatiently. Elizabeth cocked her head slightly in response to his malignant tone.

"I thought I might propose an agreement," she said, stepping out of the shadows to address her guest.

The Wraith frowned at that offer. "I'd like to remind you, our last agreement didn't exactly work out too well," he said sarcastically.

"True—neither one of us particularly gained anything…"

"You abandoned our alliance and left us to fight off the humans on our own!" he spat, fists clenching at his sides.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. "If I remember correctly, our protection in case of an invasion was not part of our arrangement." The Wraith sneered. "We stuck to our side of the bargain…"

"You provided nothing of value!"

Elizabeth only grinned the more aggravated the Wraith became. "Perhaps," she said. "However, I believe the information we have recently obtained may be of some value to you."

There was a pause. "What kind of information," the Wraith demanded, somewhat reluctantly.

Elizabeth grinned. "What, may I ask, has become of your prisoner?"

The Wraith snorted angrily. "She is dead. Killed along with everyone else when the humans attacked our research facility."

The replicator shook her head in disappointment. "That is where you're wrong," she said. "I assure you, Samantha Carter is very much alive."

The Wraith glared at her doubtfully. "You cannot know that," he growled.

"Very well," she said, and automatically the doors behind her slid open and a pair of replicators dragging the bruised and bloodied form of Lieutenant Cohen entered. "Perhaps you need some convincing."

The Wraith watched in feigned interest as the prisoner was forced to kneel in front of Elizabeth, and she casually inserted one hand into his forehead, the other into a control consol where a small screen was displayed.

"Our design allows us to create an interface between human memories and our own," she explained.

After some amount of static, a forest scene appeared on the screen; much of it was burnt debris. After a few flashes of men walking through the sparse woods, the screen showed the team approaching a body at the base of a tree, yelling, turning her over…

Someone was calling, "She's alive!"

And then it ended.

Elizabeth extracted her hands one at a time and Cohen slumped to the ground like a rag doll. The Wraith glared at the screen for a long time before turning his attention back to the replicator.

"Satisfied?" she asked.

The Wraith grumbled slightly. "What do you want?"

"Carter's alive, and she'll be sending teams to 'rescue' me any time now. She knows where to find us. Now the choice is yours; help us, and you'll never have to worry about the Lanteans again; perhaps you may even recapture your prisoner. Or, you could let the opportunity slip through your fingers."

The Wraith thought about it for a moment, reluctant to find himself agreeing with a replicator, but finally said, "Very well. What is it you ask for?"

"The support of your ships, and your word that you will not attack us."

The Wraith grinned and inclined his head. "Then you have it."

In a sweeping motion, he turned and left. Elizabeth watched after him with a grin of her own for some time, before one of the other replicators appeared beside her.

"Commander," he said, and she peered over at him. "Would it not be more prudent to use the prisoner to discover the location of Atlantis?" he asked, nodding his head towards the man being dragged through the doorway.

Elizabeth grinned slyly and continued to gaze out the window. "That method of extracting information is far too overrated," she said. "Under this new plan the humans have laid out for us, it would appear the Lanteans are going to bring us right to it."


	27. Chapter 27

Author's Note: Alright, as promised, here's the next chapter. Hope you like it! p.s: thanks so much for the comments on the last couple of chapters! Please leave more! I love to know what you think!

_My fingers fumble clumsily with the shoe laces on my boot and, frustrated, I undo them and start over. I can't recall ever being so nervous about a mission, yet ever since I left my office my feet have been itching to move. If I had my P-90 in hand I think I'd accidently shoot someone when my finger gave an involuntary twitch. _

"_We'll meet you at the Jumper bay," John calls from the doorway. _

_Rodney rolls his eyes, muttering something under his breath and frantically fumbling with his vest buckles. I get the feeling he is quite accustomed to being the last one to finish when it came to gearing up. _

_John smirks and disappears around the corner with Ronon. _

_With a sigh, Rodney finishes his preparations at a leisurely pace as I struggle to finish mine. I've done this before more times than I can count. I would've thought it had become routine for me, but by the time I finish my first boot Rodney is already leaning against the lockers waiting for me._

_I quickly finish up my second set of laces and carefully go about pulling my pant leg down over the white bandages. _

_I grimace slightly as the fabric rubs at the tender skin where the burning log had left its mark. I can feel Rodney's worried eyes watching me and, with a sigh, I stand to gather the rest of my equipment._

_"You know, you don't have to do this," Rodney says, handing me an already prepared vest._

_I take it and slip it on quickly, having done so hundreds of times before. "Yes, I do," I say under my breath, my tone permitting no argument. "Even if you could complete this mission without me, you wouldn't be able to stop me from going."_

_Rodney sighs again and stops me as I attempt to slip past him. "Sam, why didn't you tell us sooner?" he asks, and though I know exactly what he is referring to, he quickly clarifies. "…About Elizabeth…" he says. "There's something you're not telling us." I look away, hoping to somehow shut out his concern._

_I glare at him, daring him to go further. "The reason I waited so long to tell you is because I wanted to be sure the things I was remembering were really true," I lie. "End of story." _

_I try to pass him again but his grip on my arm is surprisingly strong for someone I once felt so confident I could take on. He is careful to keep his distance, but his gaze is penetrating, and I find myself having to look away again._

_"Sam… you can tell me," he says with a strange gentleness in his voice that makes me want to flinch away. "Nothing has to leave this room," he assures, gesturing to the expanse of the small room. _

_I sigh and gently brush his hand away, looking him in the eye for a moment. "I was afraid to tell you..." I admit. "... Because I was afraid of how you might react. I was afraid of hurting you."_

_Rodney studies me in confused concern as my eyes drop once again to the floor. After a short silence, his hand returns to my arm and he asks, "why?"_

_Suddenly furious, I throw his hand off and back away from him, angry tears filling my eyes. "She tortured me, Rodney!" I scream, and he becomes rooted to the spot, struck silent by my sudden change in mood. I shake my head violently, trying to clear away the tears. "All those simulations I told you about..." I continue in a more controlled tone of voice. "...She was the one who created them." _

_Rodney stutters for a moment, unsure how to respond to that. "...Sam, I'm... so sorry... I didn't know..."_

_I shake my head, wiping my eyes hastily with the back of my hand. _

_"I'd understand if you wanted to call off the mission," he said earnestly. I shake my head again._

_"No. She needs us," I say quickly, my voice losing some of its shakiness. "We can't just..."_

_"No, Sam," he says, stopping me mid-sentence. "We said we'd go after Elizabeth. We won't take the same chances on a replicator."_

_I frown, trying to comprehend how these words could be coming out of his mouth. "You'd give up that easily?" I sniff._

_His back is turned to me and I can see him shaking his head solemnly. "We lost her once, Sam. Don't ask us to go through that again."_

_I am suddenly angry again, and when I speak, I find my voice increasing in volume. "I'm giving you the chance to get her back, Rodney! All I ask is that you take it!" _

_He is shaking his head again and I stop him as he attempts to walk away. "What else do you want me to do!?"_

_He turns slowly to face me, his eyes glistening with sadness, and my anger quickly fades away. _

_"Just prove to me," he says in a low voice. "That one shred of the Elizabeth we knew still exists somewhere." _

_I find myself shaking my own head now. "I went inside her mind, Rodney. Do you really think a replicator would have allowed that to happen? Or even so, don't you think a _replicator_ would have just killed me, rather than risk that kind of information getting out?"_

_Rodney is staring at the ground, and though he turns away from my argument, I can see the realization forming in his eyes. _

_"She let me inside her mind, Rodney," I say sharply. "That's the only reason I was able to get in; the only reason I know what I know. On some level, some part of her _wanted_ me to know; wanted me to be able to find her. I don't care what she did to me or what she's become; Elizabeth is still in there somewhere. She needs us, Rodney."_

V

Within the Jumper bay, John was making preparations for their flight when Sam and Rodney entered together, a contrast of eagerness and anxiety.

"You guys ready to go?" John asked, silently wondering what had gone on in the time since they had left the prep room.

Sam gave a curt nod in response, tightening her grip on her P-90.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Rodney added. Sam ignored him.

"How's Lorne's team coming?"

"In their Jumper and awaiting your orders," John reported.

Sam nodded and leaned over to press the intercom button. "Major, just a reminder," she said, biting her lip. "This mission is not mandatory. You can still back out if you want."

There was a short pause before Lorne answered back, "Ready when you are, Colonel."

Sam smiled appreciatively and returned to her former position.

Just as John was preparing to close the back hatch, the sound of footsteps stopped him and when he turned around, Teyla was stepping onto the ramp.

All stared with furrowed eyebrows as she walked confidently up to join them, P-90 slung around her shoulders in the most casual way possible.

"Teyla…" John said, his eyes darting nervously between his teammate and the weapon she held ready in her hands. "What are you doing here?"

"I am coming with you," she said surely.

John continued to stare questioningly at her as the other three exchanged puzzled expressions.

"Look, I appreciate the heroism and everything, but don't you think it would be best if…"

"Aden is staying with Dr. Keller," she assured him, as if that made up for everything. "He is perfectly safe."

"Yeah well, don't get me wrong, I'm glad you've found a babysitter and everything but—it's kind of more _you _I'm worried about."

She stared hard at him for a few long moments. "I am just as capable as you are, John; that has not changed." John lifted his chin slightly, still unconvinced, and she added with confidence, "I _am _going."

Finally, John nodded, realizing he was not going to win this battle. Teyla cared about Dr. Weir just as much as the rest of them.

He swiveled back around in his chair and proceeded to open the bay door whilst closing the hatch. As Teyla gave a sigh of relief and shifted her footing in preparation, Ronon put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and they smiled encouragingly at each other. Sam smiled too, but truly the Athosian's presence was making her more nervous. Her object for this mission was to keep their losses at a minimum.

As they descended into the gate room and the chevrons started locking in preparation, Sam felt her palms grow sweaty. She realized now the reason why she was so nervous was because if anything went wrong on this mission, it would be her fault. Every possible obstacle had to be foreseen.

Then, just as the Stargate activated, a large hand clapped her on the shoulder and she looked around at the large Satedan warrior standing in a half-hunched position immediately behind her.

"Hey," he said with a friendly smile, or at least the closest to a friendly smile she had ever seen him use. "Got your back this time."

Sam smiled, though there was not nearly as much confidence in hers, and turned back to watch the shimmering blue of the event horizon just before the Jumper inched forward toward their destination.


	28. Chapter 28

Author's Note: Chapter 28! I actually like this chapter, I think. Sam and John have a very interesting relationship in my opinion. But, anyway; just a reminder: comments equal awesomness! Please leave them!

In the back of the puddle jumper, no one spoke. Not even Rodney, who was seated beside Sam; though occasionally he would glance nervously at her out of the corner of his eye. Sam was quite aware of this, but said nothing. Ronon and Teyla sat on the bench across from them, equally silent. The only sound was the gentle hum of the Jumper as it cruised its way through space.

Sam, drumming her fingers anxiously on her P-90, finally stood. All eyes followed her movement, and she quickly muttered, "I'm gonna go have a word with the driver."

No one stopped her or tried to follow. She was grateful for this, and made her way hastily to the cockpit.

John said nothing as she came in, though the sound of her soft footsteps were loud enough to hear clearly in the quiet that hung inside. She perched herself lightly on the chair beside him and stared out the window for a long period of time, concentrating her thoughts on what was ahead.

"We're getting close," John said, his eyes not moving from his current line of sight.

Sam nodded, keeping her eyes pinned as well. "I know."

John's face remained expressionless as he made small adjustments to the flight pattern every now and then. "You gonna be ready for this?"

Sam frowned, studying him with accusatory brows. "Why wouldn't I be?"

John's eyes darted to Sam for a moment and quickly back, only slight concern showing on his features. "Well, I was just thinking after all the crap you've been through…" he trailed off when he sensed Sam tensing beside him.

She inhaled deeply, pushing down the involuntary flashes that came whenever she was reminded of the recent events. "I'm fine," she assured him, but her voice was low, and barely audible had it not been for the silence in the Jumper. She sighed, realizing she'd need a better explanation. "It's just… after everything that's happened…" She paused again. "…I just need to believe that something good can still come out of this."

John lifted his chin slightly, his eyes staying focused on the course ahead as he pondered what she was saying. There was another stretch of silence as both stared out the front window, deep in thought.

"Elizabeth was the one who tortured you, wasn't she?" John said suddenly, and Sam looked at him with a confused expression. "Rodney didn't tell me; I figured it out on my own," he explained, and Sam returned her gaze to the window, a tired look on her face.

John sighed and continued. "Look, I'm not sure if you actually heard anything I said back in the infirmary, but you should know, it's my fault this happened. I should have been the last one through the gate; I let you down. I'm sorry."

Sam continued to stare out the window as she listened to his apology for the second time, wishing from the grief in his voice that she had just made her message clear the first time, rather than allow him to go on living with this unnecessary guilt.

"John," she began, her eyes closing for a moment with the sudden surge of regret. "Please. It's not your job to protect me. You've got your team to look after, and you did just that. You haven't let anyone down."

John looked over at her for a long moment and she gave him a reassuring smile, which he tried to return. They both went back to their own thoughts for another long while before Sam decided to speak again.

"You know," she began, her tone losing some of its former sentiment. "The last thing I saw before I lost consciousness on that planet, was you and your team escaping through the Stargate." She glanced for a moment at John, who was listening with increasing anxiety. "…I think that's probably what got me through it," she continued, nodding as she said it. Her eyes were focused intently on the course ahead but John could tell her thoughts were of much further back. "Knowing you and your team were safe… it gave me reason to keep fighting; you were alive, and that meant I hadn't failed completely."

John thought long and hard about what she said, and once again, felt grateful she wasn't blaming him; but that still couldn't erase his guilt.

The least he could do was just nod along and let her know he understood what she was saying, even though he fully intended never to let it happen again. Of course, Sam had way too much pride to let him, or anyone, feel the need to protect her. He would have to be discreet about it; but at least he knew his team was going to back him up fully, whatever his orders may be.

A large mass that suddenly appeared in front of him alerted John to their approach, and he quickly made some adjustments to the flight settings. "This is it," he reported grimly, and Sam sat up straighter in her seat to get a better look.

From what they could see, it looked just like any old planet; patches of land and water as far as the eye could see.

John pressed the intercom button and gently tapped his radio. "Major Lorne, what's your status?" he asked, his eyes moving to the tiny consul that showed Jumper 2's location.

"Still on your tail, sir," Lorne reported back. "Awaiting your commands."

John inhaled deeply and nodded. "Ok. Just hang tight, Major. We're going to head in and check it out. We'll radio you when we're ready."  
"Yes sir."

They were entering atmosphere by the time the others wandered in, anxious looks on their faces disguised as interest and curiosity. Still no one spoke. Not until they broke through the clouds and were approaching the Replicator home world.

"Well… déjà vu…" John muttered as his eyes scanned the familiar looking structure.

The towers and spires reached the sky and the beautiful shining archways reflected pools of light off the water. It was an incredible sight, and yet it had an eerie, disturbing feeling about it.

"They must have created their own version of Atlantis, like the Asurans…" Sam muttered, taking in the sight with wide, nervous eyes.

"This thing have shields?" John asked with skepticism as they drew closer.

Sam shook her head, still staring at the nearly identical city in disbelief. "These Replicators don't have access to Ancient shield technology."

John nodded, taking a deep breath. "Ok…"

He pushed another button on the consul and they slowly began their descent, eyes searching for a safe location to land. Lucky for them, their Jumper was equipped with a shield _and_ cloak, so at least they had that advantage.

Gradually, they made their way through the city until they located their landing spot and gently descended into it. John noted absently that it was the same technique and landing location he had used the last time they tried to pull off something like this, only that time Elizabeth was present.

Everyone winced when the soft thud of the Jumper hitting ground echoed throughout the empty room, and John hastily shut off the engine.

V

A blinking red dot appeared on the screen and Elizabeth grinned as she pinpointed its location, and immediately patched into the communication systems.

"They've arrived," she reported.

"And so have we," came the gruff, satisfied reply.

Elizabeth grinned. "Good. I'm sending you their coordinates now. Send in the darts."

V

"Ok," he said, grabbing his P-90 off the 'dashboard' and swiveling around to face his team. "This is how it's goanna happen. We get in, find Elizabeth, get out. If we run into any trouble, we'll radio Major Lorne's team for back-up. Got it?"

Everyone nodded in understanding, and John quickly turned to Sam for a second confirmation. She nodded her approval and he returned the gesture with a sharp nod of his own.

"Ok…" he said, biting his lip. "…Let's go."

John stood up and everyone else filed out behind him. Just as they had stepped outside their Jumper, however, they all froze and listened intently. There were high-pitched buzzing sounds just overhead, followed by the all-too-familiar sounds of transport beams sweeping over the city's surface.

"Is that what I think it is…?" McKay questioned with a frown.

"Wraith," Teyla confirmed, hatred evident in her voice.

"Colonel Sheppard," came Lorne's voice over the radio. "We've got company. Looks like the Wraith decided to pay a little visit."

John frowned. "Yeah, we noticed that…" He paused for a moment as he tried to assess their numbers by the number of darts they heard fly overhead. "Have they made your position?"

"No, sir. We're still cloaked."

"Alright, hang tight, Major. We'll radio you when we need you."

"Yes sir."

John turned, about to address his team, when suddenly Sam started to bolt off in the opposite direction.

"Hey!" he said, catching her by the arm before she could get far. "We stick together this time, remember!?"

Sam spun around to face him with ferocity in her eyes. "Those Wraith are gonna be on us any second now!" she reminded him. "John, someone has to find Elizabeth!" John was silent for a moment but did not relinquish his grip. She glanced frantically over her shoulder and back, trying to make clear their situation. "If we lose the Jumper we're trapped here," she said, her eyes darting angrily to where they had parked the cloaked vessel.

John did not look convinced, but the buzzing sounds overhead were now being followed by the heavy thuds of footsteps, and they both knew they were running out of time.

"Teyla and Ronon will stay with me," she promised, bearing desperately into his eyes while trying to keep her voice steady and confident. "We'll hold the Wraith off; but right now, you have to get yourselves moving. We can still complete this mission."

Finally, realizing he'd run out of time to argue further, John released her, and she nodded her gratitude and lingered only long enough for him to return the gesture before she was running off in the opposite direction, Ronon and Teyla bolting after her like a pair of trusty hound dogs.

John sighed, watching her disappear around the corner, and turned to the wide-eyed Rodney standing some distance away. He promised himself he'd protect her, but right now, his duties were to another person he'd sworn his life to. If he had the time and perhaps another option, he would have gladly taken it, but he also trusted Ronon and Teyla with his life and knew he could count on them.

The heavy footsteps suddenly clashed with the sound of gunfire and John closed his eyes momentarily to shut out the urge to run back. He faced his friend and nodded with as much reassurance as he could muster.

"Let's go."


	29. Chapter 29

_Outside, the rain is coming down in thundering sheets, and it is hard to see. We fire blindly at our enemy from behind the cover of some pillars, only knowing we've hit them when we hear the bullets bounce off their armor. _

_They seem to be coming in endless streams, and I know we've taken out at least a dozen or more by now but every time a dart passes over it drops more soldiers to replace them._

_Our objective right now is to keep them out of the city, and away from the Jumper; it's our only way home. We need to give John and Rodney as much time as possible, though. I only hope we can hold up our defenses for that long._

_I knew all too well that the Wraith would be here. In fact, I hoped for it, because despite all the promises I'd made myself that I wouldn't endanger my team, my lust for revenge was greater. _

_I duck behind a wall, closely evading a blast from a Wraith stunner, and whirl around again to fire a round of clips into one of the approaching soldiers, sending him toppling over the railing into the dark waters below._

_Besides the overwhelming hatred I am feeling towards the enemy soldiers at the moment, the feeling of guilt has also returned. Somehow, despite the bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, I had managed to convince myself I had accounted for all the possible scenarios. Yet at the same time I hoped to run into the Wraith for my own selfish reasons. Whatever the case, I will not allow myself to be captured again, and I'd be damned if we let them win this battle. _

"_Major Lorne," I shout through the radio, hoping he can hear me over the downfall. "Now would be a good time to drop in!"_

"_Roger that, Colonel," he replies. "We're on our way."_

_I breathe a sigh of relief and get back to firing on the Wraith. I only hope we can hold them off until Major Lorne's team gets here. _

_A returning buzzing sound alerts me to a dart's approach, and I watch it as it grazes one of the spires above us and sends a single beam down on the balcony. I feel my fingers clenching around the trigger of my P-90 and I grit my teeth together. There's only one Wraith I know of who would consider himself important enough that he wouldn't need a guard unit, and I don't care how he's still alive, only that he dies soon. _

_Suddenly, and without warning, I spin around and bolt back the way we came. I can hear Ronon and Teyla calling after me, but I am beyond the ability to stop myself._

_As I sprint through the halls of the makeshift city, leaving trails of rainwater in my path, I feel like I am back on the Wraith planet the night of my escape, unstoppable and unthinking, my mind set only on my destination. The only difference now is that the propelling force behind my actions is not simply fear or adrenalin, but rage. And just like last time, I know nothing is going to stand in my way._

V

"Is it just me or does this place seem strangely deserted?" John asked as he scanned the road ahead for potential threats with his P-90 and, once again, found none.

Rodney frowned, trying to keep his footsteps as soft as possible in the eerie silence. "Well… Sam did say they couldn't replicate," he said in a low voice, whipping around at every intersection to check for replicators at the same time. "Maybe their numbers were low to begin with."

"Yeah…" John said with a suspicious drawl to his voice. "Something still seems fishy to me."

Rodney rolled his eyes. "You're military. Something always seems fishy to you."

John suddenly threw up his arm and Rodney was immediately on-guard.

"What? What is it?" he asked after a short silence.

Suddenly, John whipped around the corner and fired nearly a full round at an unsuspecting replicator standing guard at one of the doors. Rodney ducked and covered his ears until the firing stopped, and his head snapped up as John was cautiously approaching the disabled replicator. Sam had said enough P-90 fire would damage them, but he couldn't be sure for how long.

Rodney glowered at him. "You could've warned me!" he shouted in exasperation.

John lightly nudged the prone figure with his foot. "Sorry Rodney," he said in a casual tone. "Should've seen that coming."

Rodney glared, muttering something about how it was evident someone would have heard the P-90 fire, and waited as John attached a pack of C-4 to the door.

They backed around the corner and Rodney covered his ears again as John pressed the button on the control and blew the door off.

They hurried back and stepped over the remains of the replicator and the smoking doorframe into the room that was being guarded. It only took a single scan before their eyes found the form of the man lying unconscious in the corner.

The men hurried to the Lieutenant's side and helped to prop him up. He moaned slightly but otherwise did not stir. His face was bruised and the area around his nose was coated in dry blood. John winced at the sight of him.

"Alright, McKay," he said as they each slung an arm around their shoulder and hauled Cohen to his feet. "You're going to have to get him back to the Jumper. It doesn't look like he'll be walking any time soon."

"What?" Rodney protested with wide eyes. "But what about Elizabeth?"

John frowned, unable to help the involuntary lump that formed in his throat with the mention of her name. "I'll go after Elizabeth. You take care of Cohen."

"But…"

"That's an order, Rodney." John stared hard at his teammate, trying to convey his message, knowing under different circumstances his orders would have meant nothing.

Rodney seemed to get the message, and, though his eyes remained pleading, he bobbed his head in defeat. John gave him a nod of gratitude and headed off down the hallway.

With some difficulty, Rodney began half-carrying the young man back the way they came. It was true he wanted nothing more than to be the one to help Elizabeth—after all, he was the one that got her into this mess—but he had to accept the fact that at times like these, it was best not to argue.

V

_The doorway is in sight now and I slow to a stop, my P-90 raised in preparation. I know the city so well by now that it is simply second nature finding my way around this place. _

_Cautiously, I run my hand over the scanner and step outside into the pouring rain which, in combination with the darkness, makes it virtually impossible to see my surroundings. _

_A lightening bolt lights the sky and for a moment, the balcony becomes clear enough that I am able to search the area. It would appear the structure I'm standing on is more of a small platform than a balcony; there are no railings, only a small, three-inch wall around the ledge. There is no one there. _

_I step out further onto the slick platform, straining my ears to hear something, anything, other than the rain drops pattering off the surfaces of the city. Suddenly, I freeze. My ears have detected the slightest sound behind me—a soft thud—and I have a moment to react before there is a blast of weapon fire and I duck just in time to avoid being hit by the stunner._

_I swing around, back on my feet in an instant and ready to return fire, but in the time it's taken me to get this far my opponent has already closed the distance between us and has a firm grip on my P-90. _

_Even in the darkness I recognize Ugly Wraith's scowl and I try to pull back, to fire into his gut, but the weapon is suddenly ripped away from me and I feel his muscular arm lash against my chest before I am thrown towards the ledge at least thirty feet away. _

_I land on my back and my head snaps back onto the hard ground, leaving me with a painful throbbing sensation in addition to the ache from having the P-90 strap ripped forcefully from around my neck._

_I am still disoriented when Ugly Wraith suddenly appears above me, his stunner aimed for my chest. My eyes search frantically for my lost weapon, but it appears he's disposed of it. _

"_I find it interesting, Colonel," he says in his gruff, ork-like voice. "That after your first experience you would be so bold as to return."_

_I roll swiftly to the side as he fires the weapon and, before he can adjust his angle, kick out in a high ark and knock the stunner from his hands and over the ledge. _

_Quickly, knowing I can't stay on the ground forever, I scramble to my feet, but Ugly Wraith is too fast. He grabs me by the vest and hauls me off the ground so I am dangling half a body's length above it, my legs flailing around helplessly. _

"_You would have been better off had you stayed away," he growls with distaste as I struggle to find some support for my legs before I suffocate. A smug grin crosses his hideous features and he cocks his head in interest. "I have recently fed."_

_He watches my reaction and lets out something close to a cackle as my mind is once again flooded by images of Shen and Inu and their screaming faces._

_I let out a scream of rage and, ripping my knife out of my belt, slash a long, gaping wound across his chest. He howls in pain and I tumble to the ground, my ankle twisting at an awkward angle under my weight as I hit the ground. _

Author's Note: Yeah, I know, it's kind of a crappy way to end a chapter but, it's going to take me a couple chapters at least to get through the rescue mission so I have to spread it out. Let me know what you think!


	30. Chapter 30

Rodney suddenly felt the weight on his side slacken and he let out a sigh of relief as the injured man found his footing and managed to half-stand on his own.

"…Wh-what happened?" he asked dazedly, lifting his head from his chest and attempting to open his swollen eyes.

"Oh, thank god," Rodney breathed, leaning against a wall and propping the man the rest of the way up. "Cohen, are you alright?"

The man looked around dizzily. "…Yeah… where am I…?"

Rodney shook his head, still trying to catch his breath. "No time to explain. Look, do you think you can make it back to the Jumper? It's in the south pier; just follow the sounds of gunfire."

Cohen focused on Rodney with a confused frown. "Uh… I guess…" he muttered, still trying to figure out what was going on.

"Ok," Rodney said, allowing the man to stand on his own and pressing a hand to his chest to steady him. Cohen caught his balance, though, and Rodney nodded in appreciation.

"You should run into Colonel Carter and the rest of them somewhere," he explained, beginning to wander off in the opposite direction. "Oh right," he muttered, appearing to remember something. He withdrew his handgun and handed it to Cohen, leaving himself with the big, bulky anti-replicator weapon. "Take this. If you run into anyone else, just… shoot them…"

He trailed off and then he was jogging off down the corridor, leaving the Lieutenant just as confused as before.

V

_BAM! BAM!_

The two replicator guards collapsed on either side of the door before they could raise their weapons, and John entered cautiously into the control room.

At first glance, it appeared empty, but then a large chair in the center suddenly swiveled around and Elizabeth grinned evilly at him.

John froze, a frown spreading across his face. She looked just the same as he remembered; save of course, for the human-form replicator attire. And yet, everything was different. The face, the hair… She seemed… less real…

"Hello, John," she said in a voice that John hardly recognized in tone. "It's been a long time. Your new commander seems to be settling in well."

Had it been anyone else, John would have pulled the trigger right then and there, but he had to remind himself, this was not just anyone.

"I'm going to have to ask you to come with me," he said through gritted teeth.

Elizabeth continued to grin at him, her expression unchanging, and then she stood up and began to walk towards him. John followed her with his P-90.

"Why not just kill me?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. "That's what I would do."

John's finger tensed on the trigger but he held steady until Elizabeth was standing directly in front of him. Despite everything he knew was true—despite everything he'd done to prepare himself for this, he was rooted to the spot. Every little voice he knew was shouting for him to shoot, to move, anything—but he couldn't bring himself to listen.

His heart rate was increasing dramatically with every step she took and he could only hope she didn't notice the inconspicuous bead of sweat trickling down the side of his face, but judging from the look she was giving him, that was a lost cause.

Suddenly, John's weapon was knocked from his hands and he felt himself being thrown against a wall by a powerful hand against his throat.

Desperately, he clawed at the restraint, but she was too strong, and no matter how much he flailed, his head remained rooted to the spot.

"Well, doesn't this look familiar," Elizabeth crooned, watching his desperate attempts to free himself with an amused grin. John shut his eyes to the flashback of his mutated hand pinning Elizabeth against the wall. She grinned, appearing to be able to read his mind. "Only this time, I'm in control."

Suddenly, a frown crossed her face. Elizabeth had detected a small sound from behind and her head whipped around to glare at the intruder. Rodney was standing in the doorway, wide-eyed and terrified, his large weapon trained on Elizabeth.

"No, Rodney!" John shouted, his voice raspy in his attempt to make his vocal cords function under the strain of Elizabeth's iron grip. "Don't shoot!"

Elizabeth snapped her head back around to glare at John, fighting the urge to kill the man right now or turn around and take care of his teammate.

John searched her eyes pleadingly in a desperate attempt to get through to her. "Please, Elizabeth," he whispered in regard to his failing vocal cords, his voice low enough that only she could hear. "You don't want to do this."

Elizabeth pressed harder into his throat and he made a small choking noise. She cocked her head, all traces of a grin gone from her face. "What would you know about what I want?" she demanded, her voice loud and clear in comparison to his. "I never wanted you to reactivate the nanites. I would rather have died than become this!"

John shut his eyes as her hand pressed into his throat again. "Then why are you doing this!?"

V

Ronon and Teyla took out the remainder of the Wraith contingent as quickly as possible and bolted back inside after Sam. They each had a pretty good idea where she had gone. They only hoped they weren't too late.

Suddenly, energy blasts began to whiz by them and they ducked around a corner.

Peeking past the edge to return fire, they realized they were under fire from a group of replicators.

They were outnumbered, and unlike back on the balcony, they did not have the high ground. The replicators had just as much cover as they did.

Just then, there came the sound of gunfire from somewhere behind the enemy soldiers and Major Lorne's team emerged just as the last replicator went down.

Hastily, Ronon and Teyla ran over to join them. Major Lorne and three other men were at the front of the group, and behind them were three or four marines, one supporting a rather beaten looking man.

"Major Lorne," Teyla greeted, sounding relieved.

"Who's that?" Ronon asked, nodding to the man leaning on one of the marines.

"Lieutenant Cohen," Lorne explained. "We found him wandering around on our way to find you." He looked over the two-man team again and frowned. "Where's the rest of your team?"

"Colonel Sheppard and Dr. McKay went to fin Dr. Weir," Teyla explained, her breathing slightly elevated from the recent chase.

"What about Colonel Carter?"

"She went that way," Ronon explained, nodding down the hall past Lorne's team. "Get him back to the Jumper. We'll go after Carter."

Lorne nodded and, as the pair sprinted on past them, they heard him shouting orders to his men. At least they wouldn't have as many Wraith or replicators to deal with now.

Author's Note: Ok, so, short chapter, but I felt kind of bad leaving the last chapter hanging like that. Unfortunately, this one doesn't exactly end much better. lol. Oh well. Hugs for anyone who leaves comments! I'm hoping to get to 200 by the time this story is done!


	31. Chapter 31

Author's Note: MUCH happens in this chapter, so don't be decieved by the length. But this mission isn't over yet! Read on, people! And leave plenty of comments when you're finished! And thank you so much to everyone who's been commenting on my last chapters!

_I am curled over on the ground, pretending to be hurt while I secretly reach for my handgun. Ugly Wraith pays no attention to me, however. He is fingering his wound with incredulous interest, inspecting the dark blood as it drips from his fingers as though he finds it inconceivable that he could be damaged. _

_Taking advantage of this apparent distraction, I decide to act fast. _

_I whip the weapon from my belt and immediately uncurl myself so the gun is pointed at its target. Unfortunately, I've underestimated my opponent once again, and he is aware of my intentions before my finger can find the trigger._

_I am only vaguely aware of his rock-hard forearm connecting with my wrist and the gun being thrown out of reach before his other arm comes into play and I am sent tumbling towards the left side of the platform. _

_As my vision swims back into focus, I can see that I have hit the ledge, and I'm looking down over the raging waters below. Using my hands, I try to scramble away from the edge but I can sense the Wraith's presence behind me and I roll over._

_"Colonel, Where are you!?" comes Teyla's worried voice over the radio, which goes ignored by both of us. _

_Another lightening bolt lights the sky and for a moment, I can see Ugly Wraith's face and a long blade at his side flickering ominously in the darkness as he approaches. _

_"That was a mistake," he growls, but I can see that his wound is already beginning to heal._

_Swallowing hard, I cautiously push myself off the ground and attempt to stand. My ankle is sore, and I know I may be limping for a while if I ever get out of this, but with my opponent steadily closing the distance between us, it is hard to think about that. _

_At least I have darkness on my side. He can see me just as well as I can see him, (at least, I can only hope that's the case) which means hopefully, he won't notice my eyes covertly searching for my fallen knife while I carefully back away from him. _

_Another lightening strike reveals it some distance away on the other side of the small platform, and my eyes dart back to Ugly Wraith once more. He is approaching more quickly now, and I can see him drawing back for the strike. _

_His long blade cuts across the sky as he slashes towards me, and instinctively, I move forward and leap over it, landing in a roll and catching my knife as I come into a standing position again._

_He turns slowly to face me, looking somewhere between amused and irritated. I stand my ground, my knife held firmly in my good hand, waiting for him to make his next move._

_"I considered sparing you, Colonel," he says with a wide grin, his sharp teeth glistening through the downpour, but then, as quickly as it had come, it mutates into a scowl. "But I'm afraid I'm beginning to grow tired of your existence." _

_I cock my head to the side, taking a step back. "Funny," I comment, beginning to formulate my next move as I speak. "I was just about to say the same thing."_

_"Aaghh!" I scream, swinging my arm back and lashing out at him with my knife; but he backs out of the way with ease. I take a step closer and try a different approach: a stabbing motion towards the chest; but this time, he catches hold of my fists with one hand and squeezes. _

_Reluctantly, my fingers slip from the handle and the knife clatters to the ground. With his other arm, he throws me violently into the wall and I slide to the ground, my head throbbing._

_Before I can come back to my senses, Ugly Wraith is beside me. He kicks me hard in the ribs and I cry out in pain, tumbling over the ledge with the force._

_Desperately, I grapple with the ledge until I have a firm grip and I hold my breath, closing my eyes to avoid looking down. _

_My feet scramble frantically with the smooth wall, trying to find some footing, but they lose traction easily on the wet surface and slip away. I can hear Ugly Wraith's heavy footsteps as he approaches, and I know this is the end._

_I've lost. I came prepared to avenge myself, to destroy this monster for everything he's done, and instead, I've allowed him to succeed. I pictured myself running onto the platform, putting a bullet into his head with the first shot..._

_But instead here I am, hanging from the ledge, blood running down my face and hands, waiting to die._

_Ugly Wraith is standing over me now. I can feel his massive shadow swallowing me up, but I glare up at him, my teeth clenching together in defiance. He tosses his knife aside and kneels down, grabbing a handful of my rain-soaked vest and heaving me up so we are eye to eye._

_"It would appear you've run out of weapons, Colonel," he says with a grin, and I flinch away from his putrid breath. _

_Suddenly an idea occurs to me, and my nails dig into his arm for a moment. "Not yet."_

_With all my strength, I press his hand into my chest and I can feel the connection being made. The pain is instantaneous, and my face distorts into a grimace, but the look in his eyes is worth it. He knows he's lost._

_Time seems to stand still for a moment, and then I feel my body dropping. I cling desperately to the ledge and my body jolts abruptly as I reach my arm's length. Closing my eyes, I concentrate all of my strength on not slipping off the edge as Ugly Wraith's dead weight tumbles over me into the dark waters below. _

V

For a long moment, it felt like John and Elizabeth were the only ones there, and Rodney was nothing but a ticking clock, reminding them that one of them was about to die.

John's eyes bore pleadingly into hers. She flinched, trying not to become engrossed in their intensity. She knew what she was, and she was not capable of feelings or emotions—why was this so hard? She had her plan all laid out from the start. Lead the Lanteans into a trap, play along for a little while and then allow them to bring her straight to her goal.

But now things were all mixed up. She did not foresee this turn of events—the humans bringing a second weapon, that is. She knew what it was capable of. This, among others, was one of the memories from her past life. There was the chance that it would not destroy her completely. After all, it was only meant to disable the nanites, and she was part human; but the nanites were her strength. Without them, she was _only_ human.

'Just kill the human and then take care of the other one,' the voice in her head was telling her. She shut her eyes, trying to block it out.

All this time, she had the memories. Every mission file, every person and conversation; they all came to her like data on a hard drive. It made her irreplaceable—an invaluable resource. But now, the memories pieced together in a different way.

This was another outcome she did not predict. She never expected her emotions, of all things, to become a setback. But now that John was really here, pleading with her, ordering Rodney not to shoot her at the potential cost of his own life, it felt almost as though she was human again. It was so confusing. For the second time in a row, it felt like everything she thought she knew—everything she thought she was—was being questioned.

"You have a choice, Elizabeth," John said, his voice low and strangled. She looked up at him, tears stinging eyes that hadn't felt moisture in over a year. "You're not one of them!" he shouted, as far as his voice would carry with her hand closed around his throat. "You have to remember that!"

Elizabeth probed his eyes, searching for any trace of fear or deceit, but found only sincerity and desperation. He was truly willing to stake his life on her rescue.

She ducked her head, unable to meet his gaze any longer, and squeezed her eyes shut. Every replicator block in her body was aimed towards ending this man's life, and what little control she had of it was torn by her own uncertainty. But she'd made her decision.

"Rodney," she said through clenched teeth, her hand tightening around John's throat. "Shoot me…"

Rodney didn't move. His eyes remained fixed, wide and staring as his mind processed his sudden inclusion into the conversation. He shuffled his feet nervously, looking to his teammate for instructions.

"Shoot me, now!" she ordered, loud enough to make the man jump this time.

Rodney's eyes darted frantically to Sheppard, but the other man was too wrapped up in his current situation. His face was beginning to turn purple, eyes slowly rolling back into his skull. Elizabeth looked up at her victim, tears streaming from her eyes, but her grip only tightened.

Rodney knew what he had to do. Slowly, reluctantly, he raised the weapon and fired.

In that moment, as the energy blast swept through her, everything seemed to freeze. The only movement was Rodney's head peeking over the butt of the weapon with wide eyes, in awe at what he had just done. Elizabeth held John's gaze, but her hand slowly slackened around his neck and he stared helplessly back at her as she seemed to descend to the ground in slow motion.

There was a soft thud, and then John collapsed as well, gasping for air. Rodney scurried to his side, clumsily attempting to shoulder the weapon and then allowing it to skitter across the smooth floor as he knelt down to assist his teammate.

"I'm fine…" John coughed. "Help her!"

Both men hurriedly moved to the side of the fallen replicator, their eyes wide with terror. She lay still with her head rolled to the side and her dark curls spread around her in an almost unreal way. She looked so peaceful.

John, his fingers trembling, carefully reached out and touched her face with his fingertips. Her skin was stone cold and pale as a sheet. She looked like she was made of marble or stone—flawless and without life. There didn't appear to be any air passing through her lungs, but somehow her eyes opened and she rolled her head to the side to look at John.

The two men stared down at her in mute shock and horror, but she only smiled. Not a wicked, twisted smile like before, but peaceful and loving.

"John…" she breathed, her voice heavy with exhaustion. Slowly, she lifted her hand towards his face. "…I knew you'd come…"

John lifted his hand to meet hers, but before they made contact her eyes drifted close again and her head rolled back. John, his eyes wide with concern, looked down at her hand.

Starting at the fingertips, her hand had started to crumble into tiny silver dust fragments, which were then whisked away in the small breeze.

"Oh my god…" Rodney commented as Elizabeth hand dropped gently back to her side.

John ignored this, staring only for another moment or two before reaching under the still form and scooping her up in his arms. He had started to walk in the opposite direction when Rodney caught up to him.

"What are you doing!?" he demanded, though there was more fear in his voice now than anger.

"I'm going to find a Stargate," he explained, continuing to walk. "I have to get her back to Atlantis."

"Yeah, you mean _we_ do," Rodney corrected, keeping stride with him. "Don't even try feeding me that macho military man heroics crap. I'm coming with you."

"No, Rodney," John said impatiently. "I need you to get back to the Jumper. You and I are the only ones who can fly that thing, remember?"

He shot the scientist a look that consented no argument, but Rodney only gave him a pitiful look and continued to keep pace with him.

"Yeah, but…"

"Rodney," John turned to face his friend, halting their march. "Please. I'm _asking_ you to do this." McKay stared at him, taken aback by his sudden change in direction. "I can take care of Elizabeth," he insisted. "But I need you to look after the rest of them."

Rodney sighed. John _did_ have a point, and he couldn't exactly say no to him; but he was really hoping this chance could be his. John wasn't the only one who was burdened by guilt—who had things that needed to be made up for.

He looked down at Elizabeth. Her limp hand hanging over her side was now devoid of fingers. They were running out of time, and they still had to come up with a way to stop this.

Stepping back, Rodney nodded to his friend. "Take care of her," he said, and John nodded back before running off in the other direction. He could only trust John knew where he was going, and that he found the gate in time. Beyond that there could only be hope—hope that by some miracle, Elizabeth would survive this, and that by some _miracle_, they might see the real Elizabeth again.


	32. Chapter 32

Author's Note: Chapter 32!

_I don't know how much time has passed with me hanging here like this, my forehead pressed against the slick wall, rain pelting off my head and shoulders. Blood and water intermingle and flow freely down my skin. I can taste iron in my mouth from whichever time I was struck across the face. I spit some of the blood out but otherwise ignore it, closing my eyes and taking long, deep breaths to clear my head._

_He's dead._

_I repeat the words inside my head over and over, until they become real to me. I know I should probably work on getting back to the rest of the team, but I just need a moment to rest. _

_Just as soon as this thought occurs to me, I feel a large hand wrap around my arm and I look up in shock. Ronon is crouched on the edge of the platform, Teyla at his side looking beyond worried. Wordlessly, I let go of the ledge and hold onto his arm with both hands. _

_He pulls me up effortlessly and I sink to my knees, my legs trembling. The muscles in my arms ache from having held myself up for so long. Teyla is beside me now, laying a comforting hand on my back._

_"You're a mess," Ronon comments, and I realize I must be. The newly opened scars on my chest are seeping fresh blood through my jacket, and when I look down at my hands, I see that there are bloody rings around them as well. I can only imagine from the sticky warmness that there is also some amount of blood coming from the aching area of my temple. _

_"What happened?" Teyla asks, concerned. _

_I close my eyes and shake my head, slowly getting to my feet. "Nothing," I mutter. I was right—I will be limping for a while. _

_Ignoring their confused and worried faces, I wander over to where I had dropped my knife and pick it up. The blade is stained black by Wraith blood, a mark that can't be washed away by rain water. I glare at it in disgust and toss it over the edge, wiping the bloody corners of my mouth with my sleeve. _

_"Let's get out of here," I suggest, and I am headed off in the other direction before I've checked to be sure they're following me. _

V

Finding the gate was easy; it was exactly where it would be in the real Atlantis.

John carefully deposited Elizabeth in a corridor just outside the control room and stalked inside, P-90 at the ready. After taking out a couple lurking replicators, he hurried over to one of the consoles and began to dial. Once the gate was activated, he hurried back to retrieve Elizabeth, but just as he reached the doorway an arm shot out of nowhere and impacted his chest. He went flying into a nearby console and crashed onto the floor.

Groaning, John pushed himself off the ground. The replicator was approaching fast, and he quickly fired a round of shots into its chest. He stood up and hobbled over it back into the corridor. There was another group of replicators approaching, and they spotted him almost immediately and broke into a sprint, firing their weapons every which way.

"Shit…" John muttered and began to return fire, all the while moving to assist Elizabeth.

She was leaning against the wall, her skin slick with sweat, and her eyes opened only part way when she sensed his presence. "…John…" she muttered.

He put his arm around her waist, continuing to fire, and heaved her to her feet. They stumbled back into the control room together and down the flight of steps towards the open wormhole.

Elizabeth's entire hand was nearly gone now. The nanites appeared to be replenishing themselves, but not fast enough. She had to be half-carried, for her limbs didn't seem to be functioning fully.

Energy blasts followed them all the way to the gate, and John let out a cry of fortitude and threw himself into the event horizon, Elizabeth held close to his side.

The journey through the wormhole seemed to last minutes, though only seconds passed before they were spat out on the other end and skidded across the smooth flooring, seemingly back where they started.

"Raise the shield!" John hollered up to the technicians as energy blasts whizzed through the open gate.

The shield sprang to life almost before John could get the words out of his mouth, and once the gate shut down, he was already hurrying over to Elizabeth's side, yelling out orders for a medic.

"We need a medic!" he hollered for the third time, just as Beckett, Keller, and a group of infirmary staff were filing in.

"Oh my God…" Carson said as John lifted Elizabeth once more and deposited her on the first available stretcher, pushing it impatiently in the direction of the infirmary before two nurses took over.

"What happened!?" the doctor demanded, jogging along side the moving cart and beginning to check over the now-unconscious woman.

"Long story," John explained, keeping pace at a brisk walk. "She got shot by one of those anti-replicator weapons," he added, being careful to leave out the fine details of how it happened.

"And this is what it did?" Carson commented, examining her ever-dissipating hand.

John frowned. "Yeah…"

Jennifer, moving at a light jog, had begun to inspect a rather gruesome-looking cut on John's forehead.

"Colonel, you're going to need stitches," she said.

"Forget about me," John snapped, whacking her hand away. "Help her!"

Jennifer looked at him for a long moment before deciding it wasn't worth the argument, and hurried off to assist the rest of the med team in the infirmary.

V

Sam, Teyla and Ronon had maneuvered their way through a large section of the city before they nearly collided into Rodney, who immediately raised his weapon, ready to fire, before Ronon snatched it away.

The scientist sighed in relief. "Oh, thank God; it's you guys," he said, wiping sweat from his brow, then looked over the group again. "What happened to you?" he asked, noting Sam's bruised and bloodied state.

Sam ignored him. "McKay, where's Sheppard?" She demanded.

"Well it's good to see you too…"

"McKay," Ronon pressed. He sighed.

"We found Elizabeth. Sheppard's taking her back through the Stargate."

The other three paused and exchanged shocked expressions.

"You found Dr. Weir?" Teyla questioned. "Is she alright?"

Rodney shook his head, apparently feeling pressed for time. "Look, I don't know. It's a long story, but she was kind of in bad shape when we got her out of here. The point is, we don't have time for that right now. We have to contact Lorne and get out of here. See, I managed to trigger the city's lockdown—nothing gets in, only out; but it won't be long before the replicators figure out how to override it, so I suggest…"

"Rodney, did you find the power source?" Sam interrupted.

"What? No. Why?"

Sam shook her head. "We need to destroy it. It's the only way to ensure the replicators don't get loose again."

Rodney sighed. He was really hoping they'd be able to leave already. He searched around in his vest pockets for a few moments, Ronon glancing impatiently over his shoulder for approaching wraith and replicators, before he withdrew his handheld data pad and turned it on. Sam circled around to join him.

"Well, there's your power source," he explained with sarcasm. "…Right smack in the center of the city."

Sam shook her head. "Fantastic," she said, just as sarcastically. "That figures."

"Then perhaps we should start moving?"" Teyla suggested. Sam nodded, and they started on their way.

V

"This is it," Rodney whispered, looking down at his blinking data pad.

They were all huddled behind a wall, waiting for a group of replicators to pass. When they did, the team scurried around the corner and began running their fingers along the door seam, searching for a way in.

Rodney, who had already tried the scanner five times, looked over at Sam, who shook her head in response.

"Out of the way," Ronon demanded, appearing behind them with some form of a crowbar. Sam and Teyla exchanged confused expressions but quickly did as they were told. The question of where the man had found the apparatus would have to wait.

As Ronon wedged the thing between the double doors and began to pry them open, Sam was looking nervously over her shoulder, clutching the borrowed handgun tightly between her sweaty hands.

It didn't take long, however. Ronon got it open, at least far enough that they could all squeeze in, and they made haste to do so.

Inside was a vast open space full of an intricate network of platforms and walkways, and in the center, a great, glowing, orb-like structure.

They all gawked at it for a few moments before coming back to their senses and falling back into their hasty routine.

Sam, already beginning to search through her vest pockets for the correct explosives, handed her weapon to Teyla and crossed over the bridge first. The others stood guard on the platform.

Unstrapping her velcro pocket, she withdrew a large pack of C-4 and attached it to the outside of the large device. Seemingly satisfied, she looked it over once more and crossed back over the bridge, retrieving the gun Teyla held out for her as she went.

"Let's go."


	33. Chapter 33

"Get her under a scanner!" Beckett ordered as they entered the infirmary.

"What can I do to help?" John asked, stepping up beside the man as he was snapping on some plastic gloves.

"Not much, I'm afraid," Carson said distractedly, hurrying to attend to his patient. John held back, biting his lip and pressing an ice pack to his head. He knew there wasn't much he could do here, but he felt obliged to being present at least.

Within the few short minutes it took them to get the scanner up and running, Carson was at the computer screen already making his assessment.

John stepped up beside him. The screen displayed a scaled image of Elizabeth's body, filled with tiny red dots to represent the nanites. It was just like last time, only this time, the tiny red dots were all moving rapidly from every corner of the body, filling up her left arm.

"What are they doing?" John asked in a low, serious tone of voice.

"I don't know," Carson admitted. "It looks like all the nanites are moving to her hand, trying to replenish themselves; just like they would in any other situation when part of the body is damaged."

"Great," John muttered unenthusiastically. "How do we stop it?"

Carson frowned. "We can't, Colonel. The nanites are the only thing keeping her alive right now."

"Unfortunately, they can only do so much." Keller added, appearing beside him.

John was growing impatient. "Great. So what _can_ we do?"

Carson looked at him with wide, fearful eyes. "We have to infect her with more nanites."

John frowned. "What!? Are you out of your mind? We need to get those damn things out of her, that's what we need to do!"

"It's the only way, Colonel! She'll die if we don't act soon!"

"Carson's right," Jennifer agreed. "We have to."

John bit down on his lip and looked back at the screen. Elizabeth's arm was beginning to disappear now, the nanites along with it. They were running out of time.

"Fine," John said finally. "Do it."

Carson, nodding frantically, rushed off into another room and came back several minutes later, carrying a wide syringe. He glanced up once more at Sheppard and Keller, who nodded in encouragement, and carefully inserted the needle into what was left of Elizabeth's arm.

On the screen, John could see the new nanites entering the body and flooding the upper arm. Carson stepped up beside them again and they suddenly noticed a change. Where the nanites had all been flooding to, the arm was now slowly coming back.

They all watched, wide-eyed, as the wrist and hand gradually reappeared on the screen. John glanced over at the woman on the bed and, sure enough, where there had only moments before been nothing, there was now a hand and forearm, except the re-grown limb was coming back in a metallic silver coating, rather than flesh.

"Prepare the EMP," Carson said, at first to himself. Jennifer and John looked over at him with confused expressions and he said it again, louder. "Get me an EM Pulse generator, STAT!"

Realization suddenly came to the younger Doctor and she started to nod. "That could just work…"

"It better work," Carson agreed, perspiration still forming rapidly on his forehead.

"What better work!?" John demanded, confused.

Both heads turned towards him.

"The EM Pulse," Carson explained. "We can use it to deactivate the nanites."

"Wait…" John stopped him, holding up a hand. "I thought those things could only destroy nanites, not deactivate them.

Carson shook his head. "Replicator nanites can't be destroyed; but they can be rendered virtually useless by certain types of energy waves, such as the one used in the anti-replicator weapons."

John frowned, not quite understanding. "But then won't that have the same effect as the anti-replicator weapon?"

Carson shook his head. "The anti-replicator weapon is designed to completely disable the nanites—cause them to break apart," he explained, meshing and un-meshing his hands together to demonstrate. "The EM Pulse is only designed to deactivate them—"freeze" them in a manner of speaking."

John nodded, beginning to comprehend. "Ok…"

Carson nodded back, returning his attention to the current operation. In the time it to explain the whole thing to John, the med team had rounded up an EM Pulse generator and had it ready to go, and Elizabeth's hand was nearly fully repaired.

"On my signal," Carson reminded them.

For several long moments, there was heavy tension in the room, the only sound being the bleeping monitors and the soft rattle of replicator blocks piecing together. All eyes remained glued on either the screen or Elizabeth's hand.

The shiny fingertips were extending out from the hand, nearly whole again, and Carson slowly raised his hand in preparation.

"Now!" he shouted, and the blast wave shot through Elizabeth's body.

V

General Jack O'Neill stood before the massive window of the control room, clad in BDU's, watching the fire fight going on just outside with feigned interest.

A Wraith Hive ship drifted some distance away from them, darts coming and going from its docking bay like a swarm of bees. They had been locked in this fire fight for some time now with very little progress. The Hive ship was no match for the Deadolous, and for some reason, the Deadolous had plans other then destroying it, though they had managed to take out the other ship's hyper drive.

"Can't we just destroy it?" O'Neill asked, voicing his earlier question.

Caldwell looked up from his post, somewhat confused by the General's presence and purpose but unwilling to question it.

"We have no way of knowing when our people are going to decide to fly out of there," he explained. "But when that time comes, the blast could take out the Jumpers. I'd rather not risk it."

Jack pursed his lips. "Right…"

Some more time passed in silence. Jack stuffed his hands in his pockets and tried to concentrate on the other ship, counting all the darts that went in and out in an attempt to distract himself from his anxiety.

Woolsey had returned promptly to the SGC shortly after being "kicked out." (Jack would have to remind himself to congratulate Carter on that later). He heard the news second-hand, but fully intended to play a part in this "rescue."

As it turned out, Colonel Caldwell, who apparently held Carter, and Elizabeth, in very high respects, had already made plans to back them up. Jack decided he probably couldn't do much better than the Deadolous, and accepted the invitation to come along.

He only hoped Carter hadn't done anything to get herself killed already.

V

"How do we know if that thing goes off?" Ronon asked as they sprinted back towards the Jumper.

"I've got it on a timer," Sam explained. "If it doesn't go off when it should we can set it off manually."

She tapped her radio and called into it. "Major Lorne, we're headed back to the Jumper. Round up your men and get the hell out of here."

"Yes ma'am."

Back inside the Jumper room, Sam, Ronon and Teyla threw their backs against the wall and readied their weapons while Rodney ran on to power up the Jumper.

"Oh no…" he said, and all three heads turned impatiently to face him.

"What!?" They demanded in chorus.

Rodney stepped up to the now visible Jumper, running his hand along its side. "Well, it looks like all the shooting must have taken out the cloak. We're visible again!"

"Can you not repair it?" Teyla asked politely.

"Probably not!" Rodney snapped in aggravation. "Not unless I had a couple hours to figure out what's wrong with it, and I don't think we have that kind of time!"

Sam ignored his snappiness and shoved past him. "Fine," she said. "We'll have to make do without it. Rodney, can you fly this thing?"

McKay snorted, stepping inside the Jumper to join her. "What!? Of course I can fly it. It's not like I've never…"

"Then fly," Sam ordered, cutting him short. He opened and closed his mouth for a moment, trying to muster up a reply, but thought better of it and dropped hastily into the pilot's seat. "Powering up Jumper."

Ronon and Teyla filed in after them, standing guard at the mouth of the vessel until the hatch was shut.

"Crap…" he muttered after the lights had flickered on.

"What?" Sam asked, more worried than annoyed at this point.

"Well it looks like the cloak isn't the only thing that took on damage," he said, looking over the different gauges. "Inertial dampeners are down to 60 and we've lost 50 power to shields and weapons."

Sam cursed under her breath.

"Can we still fly?" Ronon asked, not understanding much of what was just said.

Rodney shook his head. "Yeah, but it'll be bumpy."

"I like bumpy," Ronon said, stepping into the front of the Jumper. Sam and Rodney shot strange looks at him but quickly put it out of their minds, returning to more important matters.

V

"Sir, we're picking up two Jumpers."

Caldwell and O'Neill both turned towards the Major in disbelief.

V

Another hit by a Wraith dart sent sparks flying over their heads and they held tight to whatever stationary object they could find as the Jumper shook violently from the impact.

"McKay, I thought you said you could fly this thing!" Sam shouted over the constant crashing of beam weapons against their shield.

"I said I could fly it! That doesn't account for such obstacles as an army of Wraith darts shooting at us!"

Another shot struck the failing force shield and Sam was nearly thrown from her chair. Holding onto the control console for dear life, she made a mental note to request John as pilot in the future, if they ever made it out of this.

Then suddenly, their radio crackled to life and a voice came through the static.

"Carter, are you insane!?"

Everyone looked at Sam and she looked down at the radio in disbelief before smacking her hand down on the receiver.

"Sir?" she asked in disbelief, though she knew she could recognize that voice anywhere.

"Carter!" the voice said over the radio again, this time with more recognition. "What the hell are you thinking!?"

Sam frowned and tapped the radio again. "Sir, what are you doing here?"

"I'm saving your ass!" Jack shouted back, and Sam couldn't help but grin, even under the circumstances. "Now are you going to come aboard or are we going to have to beam you out?"

Sam exchanged glances with the other passengers, confirming they were equally as surprised as her. Then, something caught Rodney's eye and everyone followed his line of sight. They hadn't noticed it before, probably because it was at a certain angle and they had to bend their necks backwards to see it, but it turned out the Deadolous was floating directly above them.

They gawked at it for a few moments before Sam smacked her hand down on the receiver again, her eyebrows knitted together in slight confusion.

"Permission to board, sir?"

"Permission granted! Now get your ass up here!"

Sam grinned, and without even having to repeat the order, McKay was steering the Jumper rapidly towards the ship's docking bay.

Author's Note: It wasn't originally in the plans, but due to popular demand, I decided to bring Jack back. Yay! By the way, if you haven't already, check out the trailer I made for my fic! The link can be found on my homepage. It's not very good, and a lot of the clips are from SG-1 so it's not very accurate either, but I figured since you guys are actually reading the story, you might have more appreciation for it. So, now you have two things to leave comments for! Please do! I'd love to hear your thoughts!


	34. Chapter 34

Author's Note: Not a whole lot to say about this chapter, so I'll just say thank you so much to all of you reviewers, and please continue to leave comments! Still hoping to reach 200!

V

Sam could hear the General speaking softly with Colonel Caldwell as she neared the entrance to the bridge, Sheppard and Lorne's teams marching in formation behind her. She couldn't help but grin as she heard him mutter something about "damned blood-suckers."

Upon entering, Sam found Jack leaning casually on a console across from Caldwell, picking at something particularly interesting he found lodged under his fingernail. She grinned, clapping to a stop and folding her hands behind her back.

O'Neill's head snapped up in surprise and he immediately straightened.

"Carter," he greeted her after a moment, and his eyes did a double-take as he took in her appearance. "You look like hell," he said, moving forward to join them.

Sam looked back down at herself in slight embarrassment, but quickly realized what he must have been referring to. It felt like forever ago that she was hanging off the ledge of the platform, her head throbbing in agony; but now that she thought about it, her clothing was still damp, her hair a plastered down mess, and there was sticky blood caked over the whole right side of her face and on her hands.

She cocked her head to the side in acknowledgement. "Thank you, sir…" she said sarcastically.

"She took on a Wraith," Ronon explained proudly, and Sam shot him a confused and slightly annoyed look.

Jack's eyebrows shot up and he looked over at his 2IC, gaping for a moment. "Carter," he said, as though he were speaking to an eight-year-old and was repeating himself for the eleventh time. "What have I told you about messing with guys with bigger knives than you?"

Sam furrowed her eyebrows, trying to recollect the original context of that particular regulation. Jack's eyebrows creeped further up his face persistently, and Sam sighed in defeat. "Sorry, sir."

Jack gave a satisfied nod and wandered back over towards his post. Sam let out a breath she'd been holding and followed suit, Teyla and Ronon smiling after her. McKay only looked confused.

Sam joined her CO by the windows, where the Wraith Hive ship was still visible firing shot after shot towards their impenetrable shields.

"So Carter…" Jack began, crossing his arms and pretending to be interested in the battle going on outside. "I have to ask: was a couple of Jumpers seriously the best you could do?"

Sam shrugged. "I figured I'd already pissed the IOA off enough. I wasn't going to test my luck with the Deadolous."

Jack frowned and peered at her skeptically. "Well that was stupid," he said, and she looked over at him in confusion. "Caldwell would've had your back in an instant," he explained, then added more quietly, "So would I."

Sam smiled and her gaze returned to the Hive ship.

"So how long have they been at it?" she asked, changing the subject.

Jack shrugged, glancing down at his watch and tapping it impatiently. "Oh… an hour or so."

Sam gave him a confused looked and he whipped his body around to face Colonel Caldwell.

"Speaking of which," he said distractedly. "We can blow them up now, right?"

Caldwell nodded. "Major," he said, addressing the officer in charge of weapons fire. "Destroy that ship."

"Yes sir."

The observers turned back towards the enemy ship and watched as the Asgard beam weapons penetrated the other ship's shields, crashing through the core and triggering a massive explosion.

Sam and Jack squinted and faced away from the bright light as it faded away, their shields protecting them from the blast wave that followed.

Jack grimaced as he watched. "Nice…"

After the brightness had dimmed down, the General clapped his hands and turned to Sam expectantly. "Right," he said, catching her attention. "What about the replicators?"

"We've got a detonator set to go off in…" Sam paused, checking her watch. "…two minutes."

They exchanged grins at the mimicked behavior and Jack clapped her lightly on the shoulder. "Great," he said, heading off towards his former post. "So we wait for the detonator to go off, they lose shields and we blow it. Piece of cake."

"Wait," McKay said, suddenly involving himself in the conversation. "What about Sheppard?

Jack turned impatiently to face him. "What about him?"

"Well, how do we know he got through the gate?" he asked worriedly. "I mean, we blow up that city, we could be killing Sheppard and Weir along with it!"

Jack turned back to Sam, muttering something along the lines of, "And he didn't think to mention this earlier…?"

Sam shook her head and tapped her radio. "Colonel Sheppard, come in." Static. "John, if you can hear me, please respond." Nothing. Sam shook her head.

Caldwell turned back to Major Marks. "Can you get a lock on his transmitter?"

Marks pressed a few buttons and shook his head. "No lock, sir."

"Well that could mean anything!" McKay said angrily. Sam thought a moment and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Rodney," she said. "We're going to have to take the chance."

Sam watched the faces of her three remaining team mates instantly fall and she faced away from them, trying to busy herself with something else. Inside, she knew Sheppard had made it back. Of Weir, she couldn't be sure. All she knew was that they were no longer in that city.

Unfortunately, her inclinations wouldn't mean much to the three people who just found out they were going to blow up a city with their two commanders quite possibly still inside. Sam wanted to smack herself for being so insensitive after so much talk of how they would save Elizabeth under such impossible circumstances.

Perhaps that wasn't really what she came for. Maybe it was true—that all she really wanted was to seek revenge on those who had caused her so much pain, and this mission was nothing but that—a selfish attempt to find personal fulfillment. She got what she came for and everyone else was leaving empty-handed.

But there was more to it than that, Sam knew. Finding Elizabeth was her one sure way of finding peace with herself. If nothing good could come out of this, if all her suffering was for nothing, then she would never be able to step out of the silent, grim persona she had adopted back in the holding cell.

Silently, without facing the members of her team, Sam swept out of the room. She could feel the four pairs of eyes following her out but she tried to ignore them. She couldn't watch this—not if it meant more pointless sacrifice.

V

There was silence in the room. No one so much as drew breath for the first few moments after the EMP died down, and then the only sound was Jennifer's light footsteps as she hurried to Elizabeth's side and checked for a pulse.

John held his breath, waiting, Carson silently perspirating beside him. Then, Jennifer's head snapped up and she looked directly at John, her face a mask of shock and disbelief.

Silently, John strode over to the bedside to join her, dying from the suspense of trying to decipher the meaning of the look she was giving him. Jennifer pressed her lips together, unable to say anything, and John looked down at the pale face on the pillow, his hands shaking.

Then suddenly, it was as if time started to move again. Sounds became audible—John could hear the reassuring bleeping of the heart monitors and the soft, relieved breath released by everyone in the room simultaneously. People began to move again, to stand if they were kneeling, to turn their heads and exchange their relief with the people standing around them, and Jennifer's mouth slowly twisted upwards into a smile, her eyes sparkling with pure joy.

But all John was able to concentrate on was the face on the pillow. It slowly began rocking back and forth, her eyes fluttering ever so slightly as she came back to her senses, and her parched lips slowly parted to draw in a long, steady breath.

John brought his hand up to the mattress and lightly covered Elizabeth's with it, waiting patiently for her eyes to fully open.

"Elizabeth…" he prompted softly, and she turned gently towards the source of the voice, her eyes peeling open dazedly.

"John…?"

John smiled brightly down at her and she blinked a couple times to clear her vision before smiling sleepily back.

Carson suddenly appeared at John's shoulder, a huge smile on his face, and Elizabeth squinted at him.

"Carson…?"

John looked over at the man and back at Elizabeth, suddenly realizing why she was confused. The corner of her mouth twisted upwards in a disbelieving smile.

"…Is this a dream?"

Carson grinned more widely, his face beginning to lose some of its redness from before. "No, love. You're not dreaming."

Jennifer touched her arm lightly and Elizabeth turned to face her. "We'll explain everything later, I promise."

The doctor offered a reassuring smile and disappeared to go gather some supplies. Elizabeth looked back over at John and he held her gaze, his hand squeezing hers lightly. It all seemed too good to be true, and there was really only one thing he could think to say at that moment.

"You're home."


	35. Chapter 35

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! And sorry, this is kind of a short chapter...

V

Closing her eyes, Sam pressed her chin to her hands in thought while the young Captain rambled on about the past few days' events. She was only half-listening, for Sheppard had already given her the gist of what happened.

Normally, she would be pissed if someone under her command gave such orders without her consent, but from what she heard, she would've given the same exact orders if she had been there.

Unfortunately, she was now in an even greater predicament. She hadn't spoken to Elizabeth herself since she had been a prisoner in the Wraith facility. All she had to go on was John's word that she was back to her normal self.

Sooner or later, the IOA would be wanting to know how she was handling the problem. If anything went wrong, it would be her fault.

"Ma'am?"

Sam looked up. From the confused look on the Captain's face, it was likely he had already repeated his question two or three times. She shook her head apologetically.

"Sorry, what?"

"Would you like us to prepare a holding cell?"

Sam shook her head. A holding cell would not be necessary—she had already received Dr. Keller's report, and she'd been assured the nanites were no longer a threat, as long as they remained deactivated. Besides, she planned on making some changes from Woolsey's style of command.

"No," she said distractedly. "Assign her her old quarters. Keep two guards posted at the door."

"Yes, ma'am," the Captain said, scribbling something down on his clipboard.

"Do we have any of her old things?"

The young man looked up with a confused look on his face. "..Most of her things were sent back to Earth, ma'am; but we do have a couple things in storage…"

"Then make sure you get them to her," Sam ordered, cutting him off short. "We want to help her remember as much as we can."

The Captain gave a sharp nod and marched swiftly out the door. Sam was about to get back to what she had been trying to do—catch up on some mission files—when another voice interrupted her thoughts from the doorway.

"Carter—I'm glad to hear you've got your own office back."

Sam looked up, and there stood Jack, hanging half in, half out, an impish grin on his face. Sam grinned.

"Thank you, sir."

Jack stuffed his hands in his pockets and strode in awkwardly, attempting to look cavalier as he approached the next subject.

"Look," he said, fiddling with one of the strange ornaments decorating Sam's desk. "I've put in a request for you to take some time off."

Sam folded her arms over the stack of papers she'd been going through and looked up at him with creased brows. Jack went on.

"The President says he's fine with it; in fact, he _insists._"

Sam ducked her head, a small smile twitching at her lips. "Well, that won't be necessary, sir, but I appreciate the concern."

Jack studied her for a moment and sighed, returning the strange pot-looking thing to where he found it.

"Carter, look," he said, fixing her with a serious gaze. "I'm not asking you to step down. I just want you to take it easy for a while; you've been through a lot."

Sam nodded distractedly. "I know," she agreed, and Jack was taken by surprise by the lack of protest. "It's just that I still have some…" she paused, wondering how to phrase it. "…_unfinished business_… to attend to."

Sam peeked up at him, hoping to find he understood. Jack nodded, his lips pressed together in thought.

"So, what? Dot a few i's? Cross a few t's?"

Sam laughed lightly. "…Something like that."

Jack nodded again, his fist thumping lightly on the desk a few times. "…Right…" he said, beginning to back towards the doorway. "So, whenever you're done with that… _unfinished business_ of yours… what do you say? Lunch on me? There's this great new Steakhouse that just opened up…"

Sam chuckled lightly. "You bet."

Jack grinned and turned into the doorway.

Sam thought for a moment, then quickly called after him. "Sir?" He paused and turned around again. She hesitated a moment. "…What exactly did the President say?"

Jack grinned again. "He said he wouldn't have it any other way." Sam thought about it for a moment before she understood, and Jack's grin grew slightly. "You did good, Carter."

Sam nodded. "Thank you, sir."

V

Feeling uncomfortable under the intense scrutiny, Elizabeth forced herself to swallow down the soft lumps as best she could. She couldn't remember the last time she had food—it hadn't been a necessity while she was a replicator.

"Sorry about the food," John said, as though reading her mind. "Fine cuisine isn't exactly our specialty."

Elizabeth gulped down the last of the cold milk and looked up at him. "No, it's great," she insisted, though the lump in her throat made it somewhat difficult to talk. "Everything's great. Thank you."

She spooned another of the thick noodle clumps into her mouth and smiled as she chewed, looking around the table at all the familiar faces. John, Rodney, Teyla, Ronon, Carson—she hadn't expected such a large homecoming party—it was somewhat overwhelming. But it was nice, she decided. It almost made it seem as though the marines stationed around their table were not present.

Awkwardly, everyone averted their eyes and pretended to concentrate on their own meals. Elizabeth returned her gaze to her own plate, scooting the contents around with her fork. It had become clear to her the others didn't plan on making much conversation, leaving the air open for her to speak her heart out. Unfortunately, she didn't have a whole lot to say either. She could tell they all had a million questions to ask, and she wished they would just ask them.

"I just can't believe how much has happened while I've been away," she started, clearing her throat. "I mean, Carson, you're back…" Carson blushed slightly and ducked his head. "Teyla, you've had a _baby_…"

John nodded in agreement, raising his glass. "It's been a busy year."

Elizabeth continued. "And then Colonel Carter…" she trailed off, and immediately the smiles faded. No one could be sure what she was going to say, but the mere mention of their new commander from Elizabeth's mouth made them all uncomfortable. She frowned, allowing a long moment of silence to fall between them. "I can understand why she'd be avoiding me…"

"What!?" Rodney said immediately, his voice cracking. "That's ridiculous! She probably just doesn't want to intrude; you know Sam…"

Four pairs of eyes glared at McKay and he shifted uncomfortably, but Elizabeth didn't seem to notice. She was caught up in her own thoughts.

"Yeah…" she agreed, almost to herself.

For the remainder of the meal, Elizabeth remained quiet, her mind distant. They could all welcome her back with open arms and tell her everything was going to be okay, but it wasn't. She had already done too much for things to go back to the way they were.


	36. Chapter 36

Author's Note: Chapter 36--and the long awaited confrontation! Please note, _Italics_ are Elizabeth's POV in this chapter.

V

_I am sitting on the edge of my bed in the darkened room, the bedside lamp illuminating only a small circle of space beside me. Staring down at my lap, I flex my hand, watching the artificial skin wrinkle in all the right places as I test the movements; a forever reminder of what I have done._

_The room is just as I remember it; save, of course, for a few old possessions that are no longer present. But the picture frames are all right where I left them, a thin layer of dust having accumulated on the glass over time. My locket is coiled up beside them, along with a brush and some other old things. _

_My quarters are large—larger than most, considering they are commander's quarters. I never needed this much space, but John had insisted I take it. One thing I do remember is the view—the personal balcony that looks out over the entire city. It was part of the reason I chose this room._

_Getting some time to myself had been difficult. Even after I managed to break away from the large group in the mess hall, John stuck with me like a loyal puppy dog all the way back to my room, when we finally parted ways._

_I don't blame them. In fact, I appreciate the concern they seem to have for me. It's just that... I don't feel I deserve it. After everything I've done? I don't deserve friends who care about me and would risk their lives for me. I don't deserve this guest treatment I am receiving, or the genuine respect everyone is showing me. _

_Suddenly, a knock on the door draws me from my thoughts and I close my eyes in exhaustion. It's probably John or Rodney or someone, come to check up on me._

_"Come in," I call, hoping not to sound too impatient. _

_I hear the door slide open, followed by a somewhat hesitant voice. _

_"Sorry, am I interrupting anything?" _

_I whip around, my breath catching in my throat and instantly becoming dry. _

_Standing in my doorway is Sam, the slightest trace of a friendly smile on her lips. _

_I stammer for a moment, trying to form words. "Umm... no, not at all." I shift my position slightly, standing and smoothing the sheets over and then sitting back down. "Please, come in."_

_Sam smiles and nods to the security guards, stepping inside. I notice how she keeps a careful distance between us, discreetly staying as near to the door as possible. I try not to look at her, turning my attention back to the hand lying face-up in my lap._

_I can't stop the rush of memories that come back to me with her standing there. All I remember of the Colonel Carter I knew is the bruised and bloodied woman curled over on the floor before me, screaming for me to stop._

_"How are you feeling?"_

_Her voice drags me back to the present and I begin to flex my hand again, trying to hide my emotions with a forced smile. _

_"It's a strange feeling," I say, referring to the newly structured limb I am studying. "It's mine—I can feel it, control it—but at the same time it's not. It's like it doesn't feel pain or... any other sensations. It's truly extraordinary," I say, for lack of a better word._

_"I can imagine," Sam says, clearly feeling just as uncomfortable as I am. _

_There is a pause._

_"Colonel, you don't have to do this."_

_Sam cocks her head to the side, as though completely unaware of what I am referring to. "I'm sorry. I don't know what you're talking about."_

_I sigh. "I can't ask for your forgiveness, Sam," I say, my hand curling into a fist._

_"Then don't," Sam says. "There's nothing to forgive."_

_Frowning, I turn to face her. Besides a few scattered cuts and bruises, it would be difficult to discern that anything had happened to her. "How can you say that?" I demand. "Sam, I tortured you!"_

_"It wasn't you," she says firmly. "Do you really think I'd be standing in the same room with you if it was?"_

_I don't respond, concentrating again on some spot on the floor below my feet. Somehow, I knew I would be faced with this argument; but whether she's willing to admit it or not, what happened back on that ship was real. There's no denying it. True—I never wanted any of it to happen—but that can't excuse it. I will never forgive myself for the things I did and I won't ask her to._

_She sighs and wanders over, sitting down on the bed beside me. _

_"You know," she says, thinking back to some early experience. "After Fifth created my replicator duplicate, I was in a similar situation." I fail to see how that's possible, but I let her continue. "When she was created, she _was_ me—in every sense of the word besides the presence of flesh and blood; but Fifth changed her. He turned her into something I _wasn't_._

_"Even so, up until this day, I still blame myself for the things she did. _

"_But... an old friend of mine once shared some wise words with me: "You can't be held responsible for the actions of a replicator."" Sam shrugs. "I suppose, after a while, you just have to come to accept that."_

_I am silent, my mind processing her words like a computer, and I shake my head. "But that was different," I say, continuing to stare at the floor. "You were two different people. That monster that hurt you..." I look up at her now to gauge her reaction, but she shows no trace of fear or emotion—only attentiveness and understanding. I shake my head again. "...She's still inside of me."_

_It is Sam's turn to shake her head now, and she peers down at the floor for a moment. "Again," she says. "If I really believed that, do you honestly think I'd be sitting here right now?"_

_I look away from her, irritated that she shows no fear of me. "I can't tell you why you came to see me tonight," I say, frowning. "But if you want me to get down on my knees and plead innocent to you, you're wasting your time."_

_There is a short pause, and I can feel my fist clenching and unclenching in my lap. _

_"I came to see you tonight," she begins, again showing no sign of either pity or resentment. "Because I thought you should know that I'm stepping down." _

_My head snaps up and I stare at her in wide-eyed confusion. _

_"You can't be serious," I say in an accusatory tone._

_She shakes her head, her eyes wandering off to some place far beyond the wall in front of us. _

_"Elizabeth, when I came here, I had one objective in mind," she explains. "And that was to keep your seat warm until we found you." She turns to look at me again and I am still in a state of disbelief. "Now we have—and my job here is done."_

_I shake my head. "Sam, you can't just leave. This city needs you! Who's supposed to command with you gone!?"_

_She looks over at me, a small smile forming on her lips. "You are."_

_My mouth drops open for a moment and, if possible, my eyes widen even further. "Excuse me?" I stand up, backing away from her a few steps. "You can't seriously think they'd let me command like this!?" I say, thrusting up my artificial hand._

_She frowns, ignoring the gesture. "Like what? The nanites are deactivated, remember?"_

_I laugh half-heartedly throwing up my arms. "Like that means anything!?"_

_"It _means_ you're no threat to us."_

_I frown, my eyes narrowing. "I can't let you do this, Sam. The IOA..."_

_"Already taken care of," she assures me, standing up and folding her arms over her chest. "Of course, you can be sure they'll want to do their own exhaustive review of your mental state, but... I'm sure you'll do fine."_

_I collapse back onto the bed in the same position as before, still in total disbelief. This was not at all an outcome I had predicted. Sam leaving is the last thing I wanted—it's a selfish wish, but it is also a likely assumption that things, specifically, my accommodations, would be very different right now if anyone else was in charge. _

_I'm beginning to wonder if she truly has lost her mind—whether it be by fault of my own or not. She must know that leaving me in command is just not doable. Even if it were, I doubt I'd take the opportunity._

_"I just don't think things can ever go back to the way they were," I mutter, half to myself, and she comes and sits down beside me again. _

_"I used to think that after every mission gone wrong," she says, and I look up at her sadly. "—that nothing could ever be the same again. And you know what? You're right. Things change." She smiles warmly and takes my hand, somehow warming it by the contact. "But that doesn't mean life can't go on." _

_And with that, she gives my hand a reassuring squeeze and lets herself out, leaving me to my thoughts. _


	37. Chapter 37

Author's Note: Another uberly short chapter. Please comment! I am nearing the end!

"I heard you were out here," John said, stepping outside onto the cool balcony. "I thought you were goanna get some rest."

Elizabeth shrugged, somewhat perturbed by the intrusion. "I'm still trying to get used to having the necessity to eat again."

John frowned, stepping up beside her. "Wish I could say I know how you feel…"

Elizabeth chuckled lightly, a comfortable silence falling between them.

"Sam told you she was leaving?"

John, taken by surprise, didn't reply at first.

"She wants me to replace her," Elizabeth went on. "Cleared it with the IOA and everything."

John hesitated. "…Oh…" Another pause. "…Well, that's good. …I guess…." He was being careful not to sound too thrilled, but to sound happy for Elizabeth at the same time. The whole thing came as such a surprise to him, he wasn't sure how he should be expected to react.

Elizabeth chuckled again. "John, please. Drop the act—I know you want to talk her out of it as much as I do."

John considered it for a moment, then shook his head. "No," he said. "Sam must know what she's doing. The reason she came here was for our benefit; she wouldn't just leave unless she knew she'd be leaving us in good hands."

Elizabeth frowned, staring out at the cascading ocean that was so like the one back on Lantea. "But I'm not that person," she said quietly. "Sam is. She was always the person for the job—not me. I just don't have what it takes for a command like this; I never did."

John frowned, watching her with a disapproving glare. "Sam is a great leader," he said matter-of-factly. "She's also a great friend. But she can't replace you, Elizabeth."

Looking out on the ocean, Elizabeth inhaled deeply, the lump in her throat creating a small choking noise as she did so. Sniffing, she suddenly threw her arms around John, tears soaking through the fabric on his chest.

"God, I missed you so much…"

John, taken by surprise, awkwardly hugged her back. No more words were spoken—only Elizabeth's silent tears as they rolled down her cheeks and soaked into John's shirt. They stayed like that for some time before John wrapped his arms fully around her—the awkwardness gone. He had missed her too.

V

"When were you planning on telling us?"

Sam looked around and spotted John leaning in the doorway, his eyes roaming over the sea of boxes and papers in a look of disapproval. Smiling weakly, she placed the sealed box she was carrying carefully on top of her latest stack and leaned back against her desk.

"Thought you'd find out sooner or later," she said with a sigh. "Guessed there was no point in me telling you."

John grinned slightly and stepped inside, his hands folded casually behind his back.

"You're really going through with this, then?"

Sam shrugged. "Like I said—I figure the IOA's already sorting through a new list of candidates. Might as well beat them to it."

"You've had a great year, Sam. Give yourself a little more credit then that."

Sam smiled appreciatively.

"My personal feelings aside," she said, silently thanking John for the compliment. "There's no way the IOA's going to let that last little adventure get past them."

John frowned, letting the subject hang as Sam resumed her packing.

"Besides," she continued after a short silence. "It's not like I could've stayed here indefinitely. I have my own team back home to look after, remember?"

"Right," John agreed unenthusiastically. "Mitchell's probably blown up the SGC by now."

Sam grinned.

"So, when do you leave?"

"Tomorrow," Sam said, carefully stacking her array of photographs into box and sealing it with a roll of tape.

John nodded. "And you really think Elizabeth will be able to resume command?"

"The IOA don't like it—they want Woolsey back, no doubt—but apparently the President's on my side, so that kind of seals the deal."

"At least she's civilian," John said sarcastically, earning an amused smile from Sam.

"Bunch of hypocrites," she muttered, shaking her head. "A civilian's not acting in their best interests and they assign someone military. That doesn't work out, they go back to civilian command."

"Yeah, well… that's the IOA for you."

Sam sighed, and a long silence fell between them.

"You want me to help you with that?" John asked finally, noticing how Sam was looking over the giant stacks with a tired look.

She looked up at him, slightly surprised for a moment, then smiled graciously. "Sure. Thanks."

For the remainder of the time, they packed and stacked and carried boxes, chatting comfortably about anything from Teal'c's changing hair styles to what was being served in the mess hall that day.

By the time it got to be too late and they had run out of things to pack, John realized he's become torn about this whole "Sam leaving" issue. Over the year she'd been in command, the two had become good friends. That, and Sam was one of the most respected commanders he'd ever served under.

At first, he thought he couldn't ask for anything more than to have Elizabeth as commander of Atlantis again; but now, at the same time, he didn't want Sam to leave.

They said their good nights and went their separate ways, John with an empty, twisted feeling in the pit of his stomach.


	38. Chapter 38

Author's Note: And here's THE FINAL CHAPTER. Sorry it took so long to upload. I kept getting side-tracked. Anyways, I really hope you enjoyed the story, and thank you so much for all your wonderful comments! I really appreciate it! I really enjoyed writing the story, and so I'd love to hear your final thoughts!

V

_Bag slung over my shoulder, I take a deep breath and descend the great flight of stairs towards the towering gate. Everyone is there, waiting and watching; their faces a mixture of sorrow and confusion. I have yet to make the official announcement. Thus far, everything that is known has remained between Elizabeth, Colonel Sheppard and myself. _

_The crowd parts for me and I smile and nod as I pass each familiar face._

"_So, nothing we can do to make you stay, huh?"_

_I recognize Ronon's voice and turn around. John, Rodney, Ronon, Teyla, Jennifer and Carson are all standing there among the crowd, and I am surprised I hadn't noticed them before._

_I smile sadly. "I'm afraid not."_

_"I just don't get it," Jennifer says. "What made you want to leave all of a sudden?"_

_"Yeah, I mean, come on," Rodney added. "We just kicked bad guy ass—doesn't that count for anything?"_

_I can't help but grin and I say, "Of course it does. In fact, that's exactly the point." At their confused expressions I continue. "Now that there's no major threats left in the galaxy that means my job here is done. I have to get back to my own galaxy and worry about the threats there."_

_"But what about Michael?" Teyla says with a concerned expression. "We may have crippled the forces of two of our greatest enemies but the fight is far from over/ Michael still poses a great threat in this galaxy."_

_I nod. "I know; and believe me—I'm not taking this decision lightly. But I think you'll find your new commander to be very well suited for the job."_

_"Not as good as you," Ronon says with a gentle punch in the arm. I smile appreciatively and continue towards the gate without comment. If he only knew how wrong he was..._

_I come to a stand still in front of the gate and slowly turn around. It only takes a small amount of clearing my throat before all is silent._

_"If I could have everyone's attention, please?" I say unnecessarily. I don't think it's customary for commanders to give a speech before stepping down, but then again, most past commanders weren't exactly given the chance._

_Everyone is instantly attentive, and I smile graciously before continuing._

_"As many of you already know—I have decided to step down from my position as commander of Atlantis." I pause, trying to find the right words. "First of all, I'd just like to say—the decision was not an easy one. In fact, I'd go as far as to say it was one of the hardest I've ever had to make; and not because I don't think anyone else can handle a job like this, or that I'm afraid I may be making a mistake. I'm not._

_"If you'd remember, back when I first got here, I said I looked forward to working with each and every one of you." I look over the crowd before me, from person to person, before my gaze lands on the smaller cluster in front of me. "And now that I've had that opportunity, I must say—it's been a true pleasure."_

_My gaze locks with John's for a moment and he nods approvingly for me to continue. _

_"And now," I say, my lips forming a small smile. "Without further ado—I'd like to introduce you to your new commander: Dr. Elizabeth Weir."_

_The doors where I am motioning slide open and, right on cue, Elizabeth steps through them. I watch as five out of six jaws drop, a knowing grin spreading across John's face to match my own. _

_Elizabeth allows herself a small smile and comes over to join me, accepting the hand I immediately extend to her and shaking it thoughtfully. _

_"You know, a speech wasn't necessary," she says discreetly under the congratulatory applause she is now receiving._

_I shrug. "I wanted everyone to know who I'm leaving in charge," I say with a grin. _

_She smiles appreciatively and holds onto my hand a moment longer. "Thank you," she says, her eyes speaking of nothing but sincerity. "For everything." _

_I nod and she releases my hand at last so I can step back and give her the floor._

_I stand with my group, and can't help but smile at their changed reactions. Rodney looks over at me for an explanation but I only grin. _

_"I suppose," Elizabeth begins, somewhat hesitantly. "It would be appropriate for me to have prepared a speech..."_

_The audience grins slightly and she continues. _

_"I guess if I knew I'd be giving one I might have just printed out my original copy," she jokes, and there is a short chuckle from the audience. _

_"The truth is, I could not be more impressed by what you have accomplished in my absence," she continues, and then her eyes find mine and she nods in recognition. "And I couldn't have asked for anyone better to have taken my place."_

_I hold my breath for a short moment, hoping against hope that she isn't going to devote half this speech to congratulating me for my achievements, but she seems to hear my silent plea and her eyes continue their journey around the room._

_"I choose now to accept this assignment because, like many of you, I have come to think of Atlantis as my home; and nothing would give me a greater honor than to command alongside those who make this expedition possible."_

_I smile at her words and she inclines her head in my direction. _

_"Colonel," she says, and I nod up towards the control room._

_"Chuck," I order. "Dial it up."_

_The gate begins to spin as Elizabeth is rejoining the crowd. We exchange smiles and I turn again to face the team I have come to know as my own._

_"So this is what you two agreed on?" Rodney asks curiously, looking back and forth between the two of us as though he honestly had no idea that Elizabeth would be taking command._

_"It was Sam's idea," Elizabeth says, smiling, and I am glad to see she is finally happy with the decision._

_"I was afraid Woolsey was goanna take over again," Ronon says, sounding much less solemn than before. A few of us chuckle and I glance up as another chevron locks, bringing me another notch closer to leaving the city. _

_A small shudder runs down my spine and I turn around again, inwardly punching myself as I begin to feel the tears well up in my eyes._

_"Welp," I say, as cheerily as possible. "I guess this is goodbye, than?"_

_A look of worry and confusion washes over Rodney and he stammers suddenly. "W-well... you'll still come back to visit, right?"_

_I smile sadly. "Of course," I promise, and pull him into a hug as another chevron locks into place. _

_He still looks to be in a state of mild shock when I pull away from him and I can't help but grin at his reaction. I look around at the rest of the group in acknowledgement. As much as I'd like to, I doubt I can give hugs to everybody._

_"Thank you," I say with a firm nod towards each member in the group. "All of you. For everything."_

_John raises his chin slightly; a calm, but serious look on his face. "Anytime."_

_The gate kawooshes open behind us and I heave a heavy sigh before picking up my bags and stepping up in front of the event horizon. _

_Behind me, I can hear Rodney speaking softly with Elizabeth. _

_"Everything's going to go back to the way it was now, isn't it?"_

_There is a short pause before Elizabeth responds. "No, Rodney," she says in a far-off tone of voice. "It isn't. But that isn't necessarily a bad thing."_

_I grin as I remember our conversation back in Elizabeth's quarters, and I turn slowly back towards the great expanse of the room. I will miss this place, I say to myself as my eyes roam over the city's interior—the place that had become my home over the last year._

_"You know, you're welcome to come back any time you'd like," I hear Elizabeth say, and I nod distractedly._

_"Yeah..." I agree. "I think I'll have to do that." _

_I glance once more at the seven faces of those who will forever be part of my life. John gives a small wave, and I step through, leaving Atlantis and the Pegasus Galaxy behind me._

_I emerge abruptly on the other side and stagger a few steps to find my balance on the uninviting metal ramp. I let out a sigh as the wormhole disengages and I am faced with the cold, bleak concrete walls that make up the SGC. Yes, I truly will miss that place._

_"Hey," I hear a familiar voice call, and I spin around to find the source of it. There stands SG-1, exactly as I remember them, all gathered around the foot of the ramp awaiting my return. Cameron offers me a sideways grin at the relived smile that forms on my face at the sight of them. "Welcome back."_

_I let my bags drop onto the metal ramp and smile to myself, remembering now, the reason I had felt so obligated to return to this cold, gray mountain complex. I take in the smiling faces of my friends and teammates and I know now, that I am home. _


End file.
